


The Confessional

by Dark_Echo



Category: Trinity Blood
Genre: AU, AbelxEsther, Confession, Confessional, Confessional Sex, Crusnik, F/M, Krusnik, NSFW, OOC, OOC-ish, Trinity Blood - Freeform, Vampires, methuselah - Freeform, sin - Freeform, vampire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:27:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 44,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23643082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Echo/pseuds/Dark_Echo
Summary: Having dreams about lustful, sinful acts usually isn't appropriate for a soon-to-be nun, especially if they include a priest. Esther is so close to taking her final vows and since coming to work at the Vatican, her nights were plagued with these dreams. Seeking guidance, she goes to confession, not realizing she is about to get more than she had bargained for.(Prepare for a roller coaster of a time!)((Bumped up from Mature to Explicit rating))
Relationships: Cain Nightlord & Seth Nightroad & Abel Nightroad, Esther Blanchett/Abel Nightroad, Seth Nightroad/Ion Fortuna, William Walter Wordsworth/Caterina Sforza
Comments: 1
Kudos: 35





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer!  
> I do not own Trinity Blood or it's series. This story is purely fan made.
> 
> WARNING!  
> Story will contain sexual themes!

_The air was electric. Skin felt like fire. Silver clashed with red. Shadows danced as bodies entwined. Moans of ecstasy and growls of pleasure. Something was coming; she could feel it. It was like winding up a key so tight the spring was on the verge of snapping. She was close, so close. Red eyes stared deep into her own with burning lust. He leans down to her neck, fangs glistening. “Esther-”_

“Esther!”

“AH!” The girl shot up from her bed, eyes wide and sweating.

Next to her bed stood another girl in a white nun’s habit. She looked concerned. “Miss Esther, are you alright?”

After calming a bit, the red head turned to the girl. “Y-yes, I am alright. I just had a crazy dream.” ‘Crazy and sinful…’ she thought to herself.

“Well, as long as you are alright. Do forgive me for waking you. We are needed at the chapel.”

“Oh, right! I shall get ready then.” She jumped out of bed. Grabbing her clothes, she rushed into the bathroom. Fifteen minutes late she emerged, showered and dressed. The other nun had already left for the chapel. Slipping on her boots she rushed out of her room.

\---

Esther and a few other nuns had cleaning duty. Her job was washing the stained-glass windows while the others had their tasks. She was humming a hymn as she made the colorful glass shine.

“I have to say, that’s the cleanest these windows have ever been.”

The girl turned to see two priests standing behind her. She smiled. “Oh, Father Leon, you are just saying that.”

“I do not lie!” he chuckled, turning to the other priest. “Even four-eyes could say the same.”

“Indeed, Miss Esther, you truly did a wonderful job.”

Esther made eye contact with her savior, the man who currently plagued her with sinfully good dreams. She blushed a bit. “You are incorrigible, Father Nightroad.”

The silver haired priest smiled brightly. “I am honest.”

She shivered at his voice. Blushing more she turned away and cleaned the window with furious speed. “I n-need to finish my task. F-forgive me.” Both priests looked at each other before shrugging. The bid their farewells and walked away. She was happy about that, but not happy at the tingly feeling she had been left with.

\---

The whole day Esther spent with that uncomfortable tingle. She couldn’t shake it at all. It got worse every time she would cross paths with Father Nightroad. It was to the point she had to excuse herself from his presence or ignore him entirely.

At her wits end, she decided she needed to go back to chapel for some serious prayer time. As soon as supper ended, she rushed from the dining hall and towards the chapel. She approached the sacred place and entered. It was dimly lit with candles and the light of the moon from the windows. Esther approached the altar and knelt before it. She blessed herself and began to pray.

She prayed there for almost a full ten minutes. Nothing was changing. She still felt that uncomfortable tingle. Maybe, she needed more than prayer. She needed some form of guidance. The thought of speaking face to face with one of the elder sisters about her issue made her feel nervous and disgusted. They didn’t need to know or else they would probably mock her. Then, an idea came to her. She looked over to the confessional at the back of the chapel. Maybe confession would help her with this problem. She made her way to the confessional. Looking around for a moment, she made sure no one else had come into the chapel. Deciding it was safe, Esther entered the confessional. Once the door closed, she knelt on the pillow provided, facing a small, shaded window. She knocked softly. “Hello?”

A moment later, the other side of the window slid open. She couldn’t see who was on the other side because of the darkened screen. But someone was there and ready to listen. “Hello, how can I assist?” asked a soft voice.

Esther blessed herself once more before speaking. “Forgive me, Father, for I have sinned.”

“What sin have you committed?”

Gulping, Esther answered. “I’ve been having dreams. I have been having dreams that make me feel…” She paused, trying to find the right words. “…Dirty.”

A soft hum came from the figure on the other side. “That does sound troublesome.” The voice paused. “Do you feel comfortable to discuss these dreams?”

Esther fidgeted. Did she really want to confess such dreams to this priest. “W-well…”

“Do not fret. I swear this is to remain only between us and God. So, fear not.”

“I don’t know how to begin, Father. Just remembering these dreams is enough to make me feel uncomfortable.” She blushed. “I am going to make my final vows soon, and these dreams, these thoughts, they could even make the Pope faint.”

“Ah, I see.” A soft chuckle came from the priest. “I face things worse than nightmares. I have done things that have made me repent for years and years.” He paused. “God has deemed me worthy of some form of forgiveness, for I am still here.” His voice held a gentle tone. “I am a firm believer that once you confess these dreams it will be like a burden off your shoulders.”

Silence passed through them for a few moments. Esther thought on his words. Would her confessed dreams help her be normal again? Would it help her feelings for her mentor fade? “Well… you’re right. I must confess. I must feel cleansed.” She took a deep breath. “I am ready, Father.”

“Alright, please continue.”

Esther took another deep breath. “I have the same dream almost every night now since I came to this parish. He comes out from the shadows. He… He grabs me and pulls me into his arms.” She paused.

“What happens?”

“His… His lips clash with my own. It is hot, it is wrong, but I loved every moment.”

“… Go on.”

Her blushed deepened as she continued. “I am pushed down onto a bed where he… uh- uh he removes my clothes and then…” The tingle was back with a vengeance. She gave a small moan before she continued. “His face disappears between my legs.”

“O-oh my.” The priest cleared his throat. “Go o-on.”

“I-I, he did things to me. They made me t-tingle.” ‘Almost like I feel right now,’ she inwardly groaned. She fidgeted in her spot, trying to make it stop. “And then, he kisses me a-again. His claws dig into my arms as he pulls me closer.”

“That sounds… wait, claws?”

“I realize he too is n-naked with me. I grip to him and…”

“A-And?” She swore she heard the priest gulp. But he urged her on.

“Red…. His red eyes stare into my own.” A gasp escaped the priest, but she continued. “It’s so intense!” She gulped, the tingle overwhelming and warming her lower regions. She gripped the pillow she was kneeling on, trying to concentrate. “Fangs linger dangerously close to my neck… He calls my name.”

“And?!”

“I wake up.” She was breathing heavily as she lowered herself closer to the pillow. Her lower core brushed the silken fabric, making her shudder and mewl out a tiny moan. “I never know w-what happens next… But I am left with a n-need!” She sounded desperate.

“Miss, who is this d-demon that entraps you in this state?” The priest's voice held a bit of a whine.

“I-I can’t…” She ground herself against the pillow. “I can’t! O-oh god…” She bit her hand, trying to keep herself quiet as she pushed the pillow closer to her very wet panties. “P-please, father I can’t…”

A groan escaped the priest. “This has gotten me q-quite riled, m-miss,” he mumbled.

“What do w-we do, father? Th-this is so, so wrong!” Esther pulled up her skirt and bit her lip as she ground into the pillow. “I’ve never d-done this before… I’ve never been this d-dirty!”

“Then let it h-happen…Oh! Miss, th-this d-demon must be t-tamed. You need t-to… nnnngh!” He sounded as desperate as her. “M-miss, we have to…”

“I… What d-do I do?” That spring winding feeling was growing now. The same feeling as she had in her dream. “Tell me, f-father, what do I d-do?! Help!”

“Who is your demon?!”

“He… uh!”

The priest let out what sounded like a growl. “Who is he?!”

Esther’s eyes went wide. ‘He sounded like… OH GOD!’ The spring snapped and she cried out. “N-NIGHTROAD!” she cried into her hand as she rode this feeling out against the pillow. It left her gasping for air and shivering. A cry of release came shuddering out of the priest. He could be heard, panting.

Both sat in silence, collecting their thoughts, as well as their composure. A look of horror dawned her face. She just committed a sin of lust, in a confessional no less! She could only imagine how mortified the priest was with her actions. Then again, he too sounded like he was suffering along with her. She fixed her dress and sat, feeling uncomfortable in her very soaked panties.

“Um… F-father? P-please forgive me. I l-lost myself. And, it seems I made you suffer too.” No answer. “Father?” She felt very nervous.

The priest cleared his throat. “I, uh… Yes! I am still here.” He cleared his throat again. “Um, with your confession I advise two Rosary prayer sessions a night for a week. May your mind soon be at ease, miss.”

Esther nodded and rose to her feet. “Th-thank you, father.” She blessed herself and exited the confessional quickly. She ran from the chapel and to her dorm.

Meanwhile, the priest sat in the dark of the confessional, stunned. He brought up a shaky hand and ran it through his long, silver locks. Sitting back, he stared at the ceiling. “God, whoever she is… pray for her.” He looked down at his slightly dampened pants with a sigh. “Abel, you sure made a mess,” he scolded himself.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not as bold as the first chapter, but should help move everything along :)  
> Please Enjoy~

Esther was at her wits end. It had been a week since her very intimate confession. She had followed the priest’s advice and prayed through her Rosary twice a night. She even took to meditation in the gardens between chores and other tasks. Things would be going well, however, she still had a problem.

Father Nightroad. The man still plagued her thoughts. That tingle would happen every chance he was around her. It took massive amounts of meditation and prayer to wield it away. Her dreams intensified to the point one of the sisters had heard her cry out in her sleep as if she were in pain. The nun had confronted her, concerned, and Esther assured her it was just a nightmare. She thought of ways to avoid contact, physically or emotionally, with Father Nightroad. From hiding to ignoring him, she tried it all. It hurt to see him look somewhat sad when she would rush away. It broke her.

Unable to avoid it, she knew what she had to do. She needed help, and there was only one person who could. She waited for everyone to head to their dorms after supper. As soon as the coast was clear, Esther sneaked out to the chapel. She looked around, making sure she was the only one there. Silently, she prayed as she approached the confessional, hoping that she would be talking with the same priest from the week before.

She looked around once more before sneaking into the small room, locking the door behind her. Kneeling on the pillow she turned herself, so she faced the dimmed window. Taking a deep breath, she knocked lightly. “Hello?”

A few moments of awkward silence later, the window opened. “Miss? Is that you?”

\---

Father Nightroad sat in the tiny darkened room. The last week had seemed to drag on since Abel’s last confession shift. It did not help that his mind was occupied with thoughts of that intimate confession session. He questioned as to why it went that far. But he knew the unfortunate truth.

The answer was his Crusnik. At her confession, the girl mentioned traits like the Crusnik. Abel had tried to keep his other side at bay, but his efforts proved useless. The Crusnik felt the lustful energy, took over and caused him to lose himself into the lust filled void. It was like a spark shot between him and the woman, and there was no way back.

All week he tried to figure out who was in the confessional with him. He had some clues, but only a few leads. Whoever they were, she was almost a nun, has not been around long, has knowledge of the Crusnik, and obviously has deep feelings for him. There had been a few new faces in this branch Vatican. Surely one of them could have caught him in his vampiric state, however he rarely let himself go like that unless there was an emergency. There was another possibility, one that had his stomach flip-flopping at the thought.

Esther. She fit most of the accusations. She was one of his close friends. He had brought her to the Vatican, personally. She also knew of the Crusnik and how they looked. Also, she was due to take her final vows and dedicate herself to the church. There was only one thing that threw the priest off. There was no way she could ever feel that way about him.

Besides, it wasn’t like he could ask her up front about any of this. Not like she was making it easy for him either. All week she seemed to be avoiding him. He could be on the other side of a room and she would still run off. He would pass her in the halls only to have her turn away and ignore him. It confused him, let alone hurt him. He wasn’t sure what to do. How could he find out what was wrong when she would not give him the time of day.

Abel sighed, slouching in his chair. He clasped his hands together in prayer. “Please, Lord, why are you challenging me like this? What is your plan?” The door of room beside him opened, signifying someone has come for confession. He sat up, pushing back his current thoughts to do his work.

“Hello?”

Abel felt his stomach drop. He looked up at the ceiling. “You just love to torture me, don’t you?” he mumbled. He took a deep breath and opened the window. “Miss? Is that you?”

\---

It was him. Relief washed over Esther. “Thank God, it is you,” she whispered.

Abel frowned a bit at her tone. “What brings you back? I don’t mean to offend, but the tone of your voice suggests that things haven’t been well.”

With a sigh, she blessed herself. “Oh, if you truly knew, Father.”

“Has praying to the Rosary help cleanse you?”

“I’ve done that and more… But I haven’t found salvation from my sin.”

Abel sighed. Whoever this girl was, she was suffering because of him. He had hoped she would be cleansed of feelings for him and move on with her final vows. He sighed. “I am terribly sorry. It seems we need to take further measures in freeing you from this sin.”

Esther nodded, clasping her hands together. “I don’t wish Father Nightroad harm, nor do I fear him or have any hate for him. However, I have been trying to distance myself from him. It has gotten to the point I cannot be around him. Running away and hiding only can do so much.” She sniffed, trying to hold back tears. “I feel broken when I look back at his confused and somewhat sadden face when I rush away from him.”

The priest raised a brow. There was no way, but the thought lingered. He had to know. “Miss, what is so special about this demonic entity that plagues your mind?”

“He isn’t demonic… He isn’t a monster of any kind.” Esther shook her head. “A monster would kill without thought. If he truly was that way, he would have done it when the Earl of Memphis and I were in trouble. He would have lost control, but he didn’t.”

“Th-the Earl of Memphis?”

Esther gasped, realizing she said too much about her position. “I mean… oh…”

Abel felt his heart quicken a bit. His suspicions were confirmed. In the room next to him was none other than Esther. It was her. His mind then drifted to the last time he held confession with her. A deep crimson hue spread across his face. ‘Oh my…’ he thought.

“F-father? Father, did I say something wrong?”

“Oh!” Abel took a deep breath. “Please forgive me. I lost myself in thought.” He tried his best to keep composure.

“It is quite alright.” Esther felt a bit relieved that he was still there. “I was afraid I did something to upset you, as you weren’t talking to me.”

“You have nothing to worry about.” The priest fidgeted in his seat as he thought of how to proceed. “Let’s see…” He played with his fingers. “Have you, maybe, wanted to just be honest with your feelings for him? You know, honesty is the best policy.”

Esther sighed. “How can I be honest? Many things go against this type of honesty. He is a Holy Man on a mission to save the world from absolute evil. And besides, nun and priest relationships a very looked down on, so we would not be accepted by our peers.” Lips began trembling as she felt tears well up in her eyes. Hearing herself speak the truth hurt more than thinking it. “A-and, Father N-Nightroad wouldn’t even d-dare to be with me. I am probably the l-lowest being on his radar.”

It broke Abel’s heart to hear these words from her lips. She had such low thoughts of herself. She did not see what he saw in her. To him, Esther was too pure for this world. Her naivety got her into trouble, but her innocence made up for it. As for her looks, Abel will admit that she was beautiful. There were so many things he could say about her in a positive light.

“Father… If I may be so honest, and please, don’t think so negative about what I am about to say.”

Abel blinked, now very curious. “Of course.”

Esther rang her hands together as she took a deep breath. She was trembling. “Father, my feelings for him are so deep that I… I would forgo taking my final vows just to be with him.” She heard the priest gasp. She spoke up before he had a chance to respond to words. “I know what you are going to say, but please listen.” She gripped her hands tighter. “Even if he and I don’t become a couple, I would still not dare to take my vows.” Tears began to fall as she spoke.

“W-why would you still give up on your path in the church?” Abel swallowed, hard. His chest felt a bit tight. “Miss…”

“I…” Esther wiped the tears and cleared her throat. “I wouldn’t be able to bare being here. My thoughts are not pure enough for prayer to fix. You and I shared a moment that should not have happened in the first place, and I feel so dirty…so sinful. Father Nightroad…I can’t be near him without my feelings interfering.” Bowing her head, she raised her hands to her face and covered her tear-stained face. “So, forgive me, Father…”

Abel’s stomach dropped. Was she seriously thinking of leaving because of him? A feeling of dread filled him as he considered her words. Even the Crusnik was having trouble with hearing her words. Abel shook his head. “Miss… don’t leave. I am sure if you explain-”

“I am not worthy of this life… I don’t deserve to serve the Lord, not with my sins. So, I shall leave this parish.” Esther wiped her face once more. “Thank you for hearing my words. This will be the last time we speak, Father.” She stood up. “I will be gone before the sun rises in the morning. Farew-” The door behind her was thrown open, making her yelp in surprise. She turned around only to freeze.

Father Nightroad stood there, blocking her exit. He was breathing heavily and sweat beaded on his forehead. His ice blue eyes held anger, sadness, and a mix of many different emotions at once. “You… You are not leaving… You are not leaving this church, and you are most certainly not leaving me!”

“F-Father Nightroad?!” Esther gripped at the walls beside her to keep herself from falling from shock. HE was the PRIEST? HE was there the WHOLE TIME? Then, she realized something that made her face go redder than an apple. HE was the one she shared an INTIMATE MOMENT with. “I-I-I…” Black began to fade into her vision as her legs gave out. The last thing she remembered seeing was Abel rushing towards her and catching her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please enjoy~~~

_“How long has she been out?”_

_“Since last night. Poor dear.”_

_“What actually happened?”_

_“Uh, I found her passed out in the chapel.”_

_“Damn, what rotten luck, four eyes. She can’t catch a break, can she?”_

Esther flinched in her sleep. She could hear people talking around her. But why was she asleep in the first place? One moment she was in the chapel, the next… Esther’s eyes flashed open and she sat up quickly, gasping.

“JESUS!” a voice yelped. Calming herself a bit, Esther looked up to see Father Garcia standing back from her, holding his chest with one hand, and holding himself up on the wall with the other. “Damn Red, warn a guy before you decide to jump scare him!”

Shaking her head, the girl tried to focus on what was happening. She looked back up to see Father Wordsworth, Lady Caterina, and a very worried looking Father Nightroad standing around her room. She blushed, embarrassed with all eyes on her. Lady Caterina knelt onto her bed, getting Esther to focus on her. “How are you feeling, Miss Esther?”

“Better, your Eminence. Though, I wish to know… What happened to me?”

“Father Nightroad found you unconscious in the chapel. Do you remember anything? Were you attacked? Did you feel well?”

She shook her head at all the questions. “It was…”

Her eyes looked up and met Abel’s. The priest looked away, sighing. “Cardinal Sforza, may I have a word with Miss Esther… alone?”

Caterina looked between the two, noticing the air between them tense. She stood from the bed, turning to the other priests in the room. “Gentlemen, let us give them some space.” She took a final look at Abel, a small smirk on her face. She leaned close to his ear. “Don’t let this one get away.” Caterina’s smirk grew as she saw pink tinge his cheeks. With a wave of her hand, she and the other two priests took their leave.

As Father Wordsworth prepared to close the door, he turned to Esther and winked. “Feel better.” He closed the door, leaving the two of them alone.

The air around them tensed even more. Esther could feel her stomach tumble with nerves. She gripped her blanket around her, suddenly feeling cold. After a few more agonizing seconds passed by, Esther could not take the silence anymore. “F-Father-”

“You will not speak and let me talk.” His voice had come out in a sharp tone, making her shrink back a bit. Abel turned back to her. “I will start by saying that you are wrong.”

“W-wrong?” Esther swallowed hard, feeling her nerves double as he kept staring her down.

“You are wrong about many things. You are not dirty or sinful. If anything, I have sinned far more than you can imagine.” Abel took a step forward. “Another thing is that you assume that you must give up on the church. I refuse to let you give up on something you have dedicated most of your life for.” Another step.

“Father please, don’t make this- AH!”

One moment Abel was almost two yards from her, the next he had her pinned back against her headboard. One of his hands held her arms above her head, the other hand covered her mouth. “I said it was my turn to talk!” he scolded, making her whimper into his hand. Seeing her become frightened, Abel loosened his grip on her and pulled the hand away from her mouth. “Please, just listen.”

“O-Okay, Father…” she whispered.

“You have seen me at my worst, yet you did not run away. You never gave up on me after seeing me lose myself to the Crusnik.” Abel gestured between the two of them. “Even now, me keeping you captive in this room, you won’t even look away from me.” He cautiously placed his free hand to her cheek, stroking it gently. “You care for me more than anyone has in an awfully long time. Why don’t you fear me?”

At his touch, Esther felt her cheeks heat up and her heartbeat thunder in her chest. She licked her suddenly dried lips. “Why fear someone who has shown nothing b-but kindness to me?”

Abel smiled a bit. “You forget, Miss Esther.” He took his hand away from Esther’s cheek and held it in front of her. “These hands had been bloodied more than the hands of a common executioner. The tortures and other unmentionable crimes these hands have committed, even if I am truly forgiven by God for these acts, I shouldn’t be allowed to be near you, let alone touch you.” His smile turned sad. “It would be hard for you to deal with who I am…what I am…” 

“W-what do you mean?” Esther asked, softly. She was confused.

A chuckled escaped the priest as he leaned forward, pressing their foreheads together, closing his eyes. “Honestly, do you think you would be able to truly handle me? Would you be able to handle the Crusnik? Handle the blood? Handle us out living you?” The last statement came out in a low whisper.

Esther managed to loosen one of her hands free from his grasp, only to place it on his cheek, comfortingly. She stared at him for a long time before speaking. “My mortality is nothing of concern. I just wish to be by your side until the time comes for me to part from this Earth.”

“By my side?” The priest opened his eyes at her words.

“Yes.” She took her other arm out of his grasp, sitting up and causing him to sit up as well. They pulled apart from each other, and Esther took her hand away from his cheek and placed it over her heart. “Father Nigh- no… Abel… Abel, you say that your hands have committed so much destruction.” She managed to take a hold of his hands into her own. “But why is it when I hold these hands, I don’t sense their danger? I do not sense any ill will, nor do I feel any evil.” Letting his hands go she met his gaze once more. “Let the past be the past. Do not base your future off your past. You are not the man you once were many years ago.” A sad smile graced her lips. “Even if I am not apart of this future, at least I am here in your present. And, I am thankful for this.”

Abel was quiet as he listened, contemplating her words. Deep down he knew she was right. He was making his past an unwanted part of his future. Why was she so right? He sighed. “I am thankful too… So very thankful.” He turned away from her. “Esther… would you promise me something?”

“What is it?”

“To put it simply, Miss Esther, I just need time to figure things out.” He turned back to her. “I ask that we take whatever is going on between us slow until we figure out where we want to be.”

Sapphire eyes went wide as Esther took in his words. “Wait… do you mean…? What a-about the church? This is f-frowned upon, right?” Esther turned her head from him. “I don’t want t-to ruin your reputation.”

“Reputation or not, I could care less. I know that it is not advised for these kind of relationships with each other, but it isn’t as taboo as you think.” Abel took her chin in his hand, turning her back to him. “We may have vowed our lives to do the Lord’s work, but not all of us vowed to a life of chastity.” A laugh nearly escaped when he saw the shocked look on Esther’s face. “But I am not sure what the future holds… So, promise me this…” He smiled. “Please promise me that you will be patient with me. I may not be the easiest man to deal with, but I will try my hardest to make things work. Will you do the same for me?”

“I-I-I….” Her heart was racing faster than before. Was this really happening? But here she was, Abel before her and vowing to try and make some form of relationship work between them. Her lips trembled as she tried to keep a brave face. “You mean it? Y-you mean you are w-willing to try?” she asked, getting teary-eyed.

“If you are also willing to try…”

Before she could even answer him, Father Wordsworth had burst through the door. “Sorry to interrupt, but we got an emergency.”

Abel stood from the bed and Esther followed, standing up next to him. “What is it, Professor?” she asked.

“I can’t really say too much, but it requires Father Nightroad’s assistance.” Father Wordsworth tapped his pipe. “We have a team ready to go, just need you to be ready as well, Abel.” Turning on his heel he left the room.

“Well…” Abel looked down to Esther. “Forgive me, but it seems like I am needed elsewhere.” He gave her a small smile. “After this mission I hope to have an answer from you.”

Blushing a bit, Esther smiled back at him. “Of course, Father Nightroad.”

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please enjoy~  
> :)

A week had gone by since Father Nightroad and a few others were sent away on a mission. Esther had asked Lady Caterina about it. All she got from the Cardinal was that there was a lead on a series of attacks by the Rosenkreuz and their leader, the Contra Mundi. Esther shuddered, hoping that her friends avoided the enemy of the world and his minions. Lady Caterina assured Esther that the Methuselah Empire has sent some re-enforcement in aid to the Vatican and AX organization.

When she was not pestering the Cardinal for information, Esther took to her assignments to keep her mind busy. She even spent time in the chapel, just praying the hours away. It was hard though as her mind had more plaguing it than just her dreams. It would not be long until Father Nightroad’s return. At that point she would need to answer his question.

Did she want to try a relationship? Of course, more than anything! She knew her answer even before he asked her. Esther would have answered truthfully too, only if Father Wordsworth didn’t interrupt them at that inconvenient moment. With him on his current mission it made the waiting agonizingly slower. It only added to her unforgiving nervousness.

At this moment, Esther was sitting in one of the gardens. This one was her favorite garden. It was filled with high red and white rose bushes that lined the area like a maze. It also had a sitting area in the middle of the maze, complete with a bench, a table with a few chairs, and a pond. She currently was kneeling next to the pond, lazily dipping her finger into the water as little koi fish chased after them.

“Miss Esther?”

“Hmm?” Esther looked up to see Lady Caterina standing across from the pond. She smiled and stood, giving a slight bow. “Good afternoon, Cardinal Sforza,” she greeted.

Caterina nodded, greeting her subordinate. “Enjoying the nice weather?”

The younger woman smiled. “It’s so nice today. I could not resist some time outside.” Esther walked around the pond and up to Caterina. “Did you come to enjoy the garden as well?”

“Actually, no. I came to find you.” Seeing a confused look dawning Esther’s face, she smiled. “I promise it is nothing to worry about.” She extended her hand towards the bench. “Come, sit with me please.”

As soon as both were sitting, Esther spoke up. “If nothing is wrong, why did you need to find me?”

“Straight to the point, huh?” Caterina chuckled a bit. “Miss Esther, I know you have feelings for Father Nightroad, am I correct?” The sudden blush on the other’s cheeks was a clear answer. “I thought so.” She smiled at Esther. “And, Lord knows that he has some form of feelings for you.”

Esther shrunk back against the bench, her blush intensifying. “L-Lady Caterina, you speak too much…”

“I only speak of what I know.” The older woman crossed her arms. “Miss Esther, I am just looking out for both you and Father Nightroad. Should you both decide to make things official just remember to keep everything private.” She frowned and looked away. “My brother, Cardinal di Medici, looks down on the unorthodox practices that are being practiced these days. He… Francesco always had it out for anyone who is not traditional to the faith and makes it known. For if he ever found out about a relationship between you and Nightroad…” She turned back to Esther, who was now a bit pale. She gave the younger woman a small smile and patted her shoulder. “I am not trying to scare you. I just want you and Father Nightroad to be careful.”

“O-okay, Lady Caterina.”

“And besides…” Caterina’s smile widened a bit, “I want Abel to finally be happy. He is one of my most trusted friends. I want what is best for him.” Her eyes drifted above the redhead. “Speak of the man, and he shall appear.”

“What!” Esther whipped her head around to see a group of AX priests walking towards the Vatican offices. Her eyes landed on a familiar, tall, silver haired man in the group. Abel was finally back.

Caterina stood up from the bench. “I must be going. They are most likely going to be heading for my office to report into me.” She winked at Esther. “I am sure he would want to see you. Do you want me to send him your way?”

“Uh…” Esther felt butterflies. “Well, y-yeah! Um, should I wait here or…”

“I suggest that before you get yourself sick with excitement you should probably head back to your dorm. I will send Abel to you when we are done debriefing his mission.” The cardinal began to walk away. “All I ask is that you two behave.” She smirked at the squeak from Esther, inwardly laughing at the younger girl’s innocence.

\---

A little over an hour ticked by. Each second built up her nervousness. Esther was lying on her bed. She had thrown her habit from her head, feeling annoyed. She did not think she would be waiting this long. Gripping at her pillow, she sat up and hugged it closer. Groaning, she buried her face into the pillow. “Lord, give me strength.” There was a knock at the door. Esther’s head whipped up from the pillow. “Oh my… is it him?”

“Miss Esther?”

Esther felt her stomach flip-flop. It was him. She was inwardly screaming, but on the outside, she was trying her best to not make a fool out of herself. She cleared her throat and responded. “Come in, please.”

The door opened to reveal an awkwardly smiling Father Nightroad. He stepped into the room. “Forgive my tardiness, Miss Esther. It was an exceptionally long debriefing.” He chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck.

She smiled, feeling a bit relieved. She patted a spot on her bed. “It is alright, Father Nightroad. Come, please sit.”

“Of course!” Abel closed the door behind him and obediently sat beside her.

They sat in silence for a few minutes. Neither knew where to start. Esther hugged her pillow. “So, what now?”

The priest fiddled with his hands. “I am not sure.” He swallowed nervously, giving her a small smile. “I guess I should start by asking you a question.” Abel pulled his hands apart, only to gently place one hand onto one of Esther’s. “Did you think about my offer?”

“Y-yes,” answered Esther. Her cheeks heated with a blush.

“Do you have an answer for me?” Abel turned fully to her, removing the pillow so he could see all of her.

“Yes.” Esther took a deep breath and sat up a bit more. “I would have answered before, but you had to leave before I could give it.” She gripped his hand a bit tighter. “And with the days of being alone to my thoughts, I now am definitely sure of my answer.” She brought his hand to her lips, lightly caressing his knuckles with a kiss. She smiled when she heard Abel gasp at the touch. Pulling back, she met his gaze. “My answer is yes, Abel. I would like a chance to be by your side as more than just a partner, more than just a friend… I want to be yours. Will you have me too?”

Abel did not answer right away. Instead, he pulled Esther into his arms, holding her close and falling back onto her bed with her landing on top of his chest. He laughed as he heard her yelp in surprise. He held her tightly, taking in her warmth. “You are such a romantic little lady, aren’t you?” he chuckled.

Pouting, Esther pulled up from his chest. “S-so?”

“I am not saying I don’t like it.” Gently, he placed his hand to her cheek. “If anything, I admire it. It only means that you are being serious and wanting something good to come between us. That alone makes me realize that I want to give us a try even more now than before.” Abel sat up a bit, bringing their faces close. “So, I guess this makes us official?”

“Uh, y-yeah!” Esther felt her heart speeding up and the butterflies in her stomach flutter like mad. This was really going to happen. “T-taking it slow, yes?”

“Only until we are certain this is what we want.” Ice blue eyes lowered, staring at the girl’s lips for a few moments. “But…” he began, meeting her eyes once more, “I think there is one thing we need to do to make this more official.”

A moment of silence passed when Esther figured out what he wanted. Her blush nearly matched her hair at the point of realization. She gulped, her throat suddenly feeling dry. “A-Abel… I-uh-” Brushing his hand from her cheek to behind her head, Abel smiled more as he pressed their lips together. It was like the world stopped between them. Esther was shocked at first, but that did not last long. She sighed and closed her eyes, pressing her lips back against Abel’s own to return the kiss. It was chaste, but the feelings behind it made it feel like heaven for them both.

Reluctantly, Abel pulled away first. They gazed at each other, cheeks tinged rouge and breathing heavily. His glasses were fogged up a bit, so he took them off and placed them on Esther’s bedside table. Then, he moved so he and Esther could lay side by side, facing each other. She was still in his arms and for the time being, that was where she would stay. He smiled, kissing her forehead. “I think a nap before dinner sounds good, yes?”

Esther nodded, pressing herself closer to him. “Y-yes Father.”

Abel laughed, shaking his head. “You can call me Abel. Only call me Father in professional instances.” He sighed, nuzzling his face against her fiery red locks. “Sleep, my Esther.”

Closing her eyes, Esther yawned and settled into his arms. “Okay, Abel.” Not even a minute later, she had drifted off into the most restful sleep she had in months.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter. I promise to make up for it!!!  
> :)

Caterina was standing by her office window, just taking a break from her paperwork. She only meant to have a few minutes of watching the world from the window, but that had changed as soon as something of interest caught her eye.

Over in the rose garden sat Esther and Abel. They shared a bench together, just talking away. But what the Cardinal noticed was that they were awfully close, holding hands and leaning against each other. She smiled at their interactions. “Only two weeks in and you two are still acting so innocent.”

“Which could be said of many individuals we know.”

Caterina turned to see Father Wordsworth at her side, also looking out at the scene. “Indeed. I can agree with you there.” She turned back to the window. “I do worry, William.”

“Why?” The priest took a puff of his pipe.

“With all that is happening in the world, the Contra Mundi, trying to keep peace with the Methuselah Empire, this list goes on…I just do not want to see their happiness cut short.” She smiled sadly as she watched Father Nightroad give Esther’s hand a kiss. “He finally found someone to make him happy. In all the years I’ve known him, I’ve never witnessed him like this.”

William hummed. “She definitely seems to bring out more smiles.”

“More than that, Professor.” Caterina turned to him. “I knew since she came into his life, she would be someone special. Esther has taken our dear Abel and gave him a new hope.”

“You think Miss Esther is the key to his inner peace?” William smiled and crossed his arms. “So many have tried to win the heart of our dear friend, yet this girl came from nowhere and he was caught. Hook, line, and sinker.”

“Exactly.” Caterina looked back out to the garden. She watched Esther stand, Abel following her, and both leaving the garden together. “I pray, for the sake of their happiness, that nothing comes between them.” She gripped her hands into tight fists. “I can’t bare to see Abel lose someone else…”

Nodding, the priest watched the couple with the Cardinal. “Agreed, my Eminence. And we will do everything in our power to ensure things remain peaceful.” Both stood in silence, watching out the window.

\---

The junior nuns had chapel cleaning duty. Esther’s task was to dust the altar. She smiled, humming as she wiped around the wall decor. Another nun was next to her, polishing the gold candle stick holders. She looked at Esther, smiling. “You’ve been awfully cheerful lately.”

Esther stopped her humming and smiled at her cleaning partner. “Oh, just been having some good luck. Can’t help but smile these days.”

“That is wonderful,” the nun commented back. She turned back to her work, Esther also going back to her dusting.

In the back of the chapel Abel stood, watching Esther. He smiled as he watched her clean. Next to him, Father Garcia also watched. He looked between his friend and the girl at the altar. He smirked, wrapping an arm around Abel’s shoulder. “I bet you wish you were up at that altar too, but not for cleaning.”

Abel looked down at him, confused. “I beg your pardon?”

“Oh four-eyes, you know what I mean!” Leon laughed, patting Abel’s back. “I can imagine it now. Esther in a pretty white dress, flowers in her hands and her hair, a veil covering her blush as she stands with you. You are looking fancy and placing a ring on her finger.” He smirked as he saw Abel turn pink in the cheeks. “Need I go on?”

“Leon! I-I… We just-” The taller priest took a deep breath and calmed himself. “It’s way, WAY, too soon to have such thoughts! Besides, we are still in the beginning of this relationship. We do not know what the future holds.” He pouted. “Now, I regret even telling you about us. Your teasing is ruthless.”

Leon laughed again, shaking his head. “Oh well, you still have to deal with me.”

“Unfortunately.”

“Okay, Nightroad, I will lighten up a bit.” Father Garcia pulled away from him and crossed his arms. “So, be honest. You guys go all the way yet?”

Abel’s eyes nearly bugged out of his head. “FATHER LEON GARCIA DE ASTURIAS!” He then dragged the laughing priest out of the chapel.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please enjoy reading~  
> :)

Rain. It had been raining for a whole week. It was sad for Esther because she was not able to go walk the gardens. That also meant no walks with Abel. She looked forward to those times with him. It was to be a bonding time, where they could be just themselves and be with each other, alone. A whole month of a peaceful routine, taken away by Mother Nature.

The whole week she barely got a moment alone with priest. It was not like she was given the choice either as he was sent on another mission. It was hard not being around him. She missed him, a lot. She missed him to the point that ‘those’ dreams came back full force. Try as she might, she could not wield the dreams away. When he was near, Esther was able to keep herself in check. Being without him near her has made that unbearable tingle come back.

It was at a point she was back to meditating and praying it would go away. Try and try as she might, but still that tingle in her body would not leave. The need to be near Abel was making her feel sick and feverish. Being near Abel was not an option now, so she just suffered. Locking herself away in her room and away from the world, until either the man was by her side or the sinful dreams and feelings stopped. As she laid in her bed, nightgown askew from trying to get comfortable, coat in sweat and tears, she gripped her blankets and pillows as she tried to find peace. Tears from her stress dripped from her eyes as she cried. Weak with fatigue, she whispered silent prayers and begged for relief. Craving that same blissful relief that she had felt with him.

Caterina stood by the closed door. She frowned as she listened to the younger woman cry. She had no idea what was wrong with Esther, but she sounded like she was in pain. It did not help that Esther locked everyone out, so all they could do was stand by until they could get access to the room. Caterina looked back at Father Wordsworth. “According to the other sisters, Esther hasn’t left her room in three days. They also said she had been off since the beginning of the week.”

“I know that Father Nightroad left for the Methuselah Empire five days ago for his escort mission.” William took out a pocket watch and opened it. “Luckily, he is expected to return tonight. Maybe he could help us with this?”

“Thank God,” sighed Caterina. “We shall send someone to fetch him once he arrives with our guests.” With a final look at Esther’s door, she left and made her way down the hallway with William. “In the meantime, we need to get in there… She is not well and needs help.”

\---

A large Vatican airship landed in the airfield. Once properly docked the ship’s main door opened, passengers filing out. Among them was Father Nightroad. He was happily talking to a pair of teenagers. At least, they looked like a couple of teenagers. The girl had short black hair and the brightest green eyes. The boy had platinum blonde hair and deep rust colored eyes. Both were dressed in noble Methuselah court attire.

The priest wrapped an arm around the girl, holding an umbrella over them to keep the rain off. “It is so wonderful you can come for a visit, Seth.”

“You know I am here for business with the Vatican.” Seth smiled back at him. “But I think I can make time to visit with my big brother.”

The boy next to them shook his head. “My Empress, it still surprises me to this day that you are related to this silly priest.” He smiled at the siblings. “I mean, it’s not a bad thing, but I am still also getting used to knowing that you have a brother.”

Seth and Abel looked at each other, both trying not to laugh. “You would be, wouldn’t you Ion? Us Nightroad kids always tend to surprise people like that.” The Empress winked at the blonde Methuselah. “I promise, we are full of surprises.”

“I bet!” Ion pointed at the priest. “I can smell a certain redhead on you. That is very surprising!”

A nervous laugh escaped Abel. “Haha, well…”

“Brother, is this the girl I had met a little while ago in my Empire?” Seth clapped her hands and giggled. “Oh, I like her! Esther, right?”

“Y-yes!” Abel rubbed the back of his neck, looking away. He was clearly embarrassed. “We have been a couple for a month now,” he mumbled out.

Ion crossed his arms, giving Abel a fanged smile. “Way to go, priest.”

“I’ll say!” Seth hugged her big brother. “So happy for you!”

“Nightroad!”

The trio heard a voice call out to Abel. They turned to see Leon jogging up to them. “Father Garcia, hello!” he greeted.

Leon reached them, out of breath. He was bent over, taking deep breaths to relax from his run. “Oh, shit, I am not made to do this running around crap…” he gasped out between breaths. He shook the rain from his long locks of hair.

“Father Garcia watch your tongue!” scolded Abel.

The dark-haired priest rolled his eyes and stood up straight. “Hey, don’t chide the messenger.” He nodded to the Empress and Ion. “Sorry to rush on you all like this, but we got a situation back at the Vatican.” As the words left Leon’s mouth, his radio pinged. He pressed his earpiece to listen. “Garcia.”

Abel, Ion, and Seth looked at each other, concern painted all over their faces. “What is going on?” asked Ion.

Leon groaned. “Got it, Garcia out.” He looked back to the group. “Like I said, we have a situation. It’s Esther.”

“Esther?!” Abel felt his stomach drop. “Is she alright?”

“We actually don’t know. We noticed her looking kind of sick. Ended up locking herself in her room. Anyone who walked by could only hear her cries.” Leon pointed to the radio. “I just received word that we were able to finally gain access to her room, but she was found unconscious. They just rushed her to the medical ward.”

“We need to go!” Not wasting any more time, Abel brushed passed everyone, fast paced towards the Vatican.

\---

Father Wordsworth was standing over his patient, a medical chart in his hands. A frown graced his features as he watched her take shaky breaths. Sighing, he placed the chart down and walked around her bed to check her IV. “You are a medical mystery, my dear.”

The door flew open, Abel bolting into the room. His eyes searched around before landing on the sleeping redhead. “Esther!” In quick strides he was next to her in an instant. “Professor, what happened?”

William shook his head. “We have no idea. She has a fever, but nothing in her blood work points to sickness or infection. Her body has weakness as she has not eaten or drank in days. She won’t wake up no matter how hard we’ve tried.”

“There has to be something we can do…”

“Might I take a look?” Abel and William turned to see Seth at the door. She had changed from her noble attire to that of a civilian doctor.

“Empress, what about your meeting with the Pope?” questioned William

Shrugging, Seth closed the door and walked up to Esther’s bedside. “I am sure his Excellence would understand. Besides, I am needed where I can help.” She gave her brother a reassuring smile. “I will find out what is wrong. No need to worry.”

“I-is there anything I can do?” asked Abel.

“Go attend to your duties. Between me and the Professor we will figure this out. It honestly won’t do any good having you in our way.”

Nodding, the priest stood, brushing some silver hair strands from his face. “Very well… just tell me if anything changes.” He gave Esther a longing look before turning on his heel, leaving the room.

Father Wordsworth looked to Seth. “Shall I grab you her charts?”

“That would be a good place to start.” Soon, Seth was set to work.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please enjoy~ :)

The Earl of Memphis watched Abel pace the rose garden. He was also in the rose garden, a parasol opened and keeping him shadowed. Beside him sat Father Garcia. Both were asked by Cardinal Sforza to keep an eye on the silver-haired priest. Ion shook his head, looking to Leon. “It’s been two days since we arrived. I did not expect to be babysitting a priest.”

“You get used to babysitting him, trust me. I’ve had to many times before.” Leon stretched, looking up to the sky. It had finally stopped raining, the sun shining brightly over them. “It doesn’t help that we have to see him so down like this.”

“I agree.” Ion looked up at the medical building. “I hope that whatever is going on with Miss Esther is fixed soon.”

\---

Seth sat in Esther’s room, taking notes, and comparing them to the girl’s medical charts. Father Wordsworth had ordered a desk for her to use in the room, so it was convenient for her to work. She spent all day and night by Esther, running tests and documenting her findings.

“I feel like I have seen this before,” she mumbled to herself. She looked up at the sleeping human. “Where did I see this?” Standing, Seth walked back to Esther. She stood over the side of the hospital bed, looking at her face.

Father Wordsworth entered the room. “Anything new?”

Seth shook her head. “Not a thing. She is still the same.”

“I see…” William walked over. He was going to press his hand to Esther’s head, but he did not need to. He frowned deeply. “I know she has a fever, but you can feel the heat just radiate from her.”

“What?” Seth snapped to attention. “What did you say?”

The priest reached out his hand again. “Right here, I don’t even have to touch her. So much heat.”

“Heat… HEAT!” Seth ran back to her notes and flipped hectically through pages. “Why didn’t I think of this sooner?!”

“Empress?” William stood next to her, reading over her shoulder. “What have you found?”

Seth scanned her notes, her eyes growing with the information. “It’s all the same… Just like…” She looked to Father Wordsworth, grinning. “How much do you know about the Crusnik.”

“As much as knowing it’s nano-machines that makes it host into a super vampire that feeds on vampiric blood.” He cocked an eyebrow. “Is there something I am missing?”

With a wider grin, the Empress closed her book and walked back to Esther. “I am about to shed some light. We, those who are embedded with the Crusnik, have a time in our lives where we require to mate.” She nearly laughed at the Professor’s paling face. “Judging by your look I think you are catching on a bit. Let me further explain. We might not realize the need for a mate, but our destined mate will.”

“Empress, I am lost. How do these ‘destined mates’ even know that a Crusnik needs them?”

“I am glad you asked!” Seth pointed to Esther. “A destined mate has three things happen to them. One; the first thing is dreams. The dreams are the Crusnik calling out to them. These dreams are usually on the naughty side. I am sure, being the pure girl that she is, Esther would not share such dreams out loud, but she felt them. Two; the second thing is a craving. A craving to be near or touched by their mate. The only way to satisfy this is to be around the Crusnik.” Seth looked back to William. “And three; well you are looking at it.” She sighed. “Lack of being near their Crusnik mate can cause their bodies to break down from the lack of contact. It is much worse when they are not fully mated. It puts such a strain on their bodies to the point of unconsciousness. And, here we are.”

Father Wordsworth stared at the Empress, mouth wide open and eyes wide. “Wow…” He cleared his throat. “How do we get Esther cured?”

“Well, Father…” A serious look made its way across Seth’s face. “We need my brother….”

\---

Father Nightroad was confused. He was summoned to Esther’s dorm room. Esther was in the medical ward, so why was he being told to go back to her dorm? Ion and Leon followed, also curious as to the summons.

Lady Caterina and Father Wordsworth were waiting outside the room. The Cardinal addressed them as they approached. “I see you got our message.”

“Yes, but why are we here?” Abel shrugged, looking at his superior. Without an answer, Caterina stepped forward with a raised hand. She formed the sign of the cross, blessing him. She reached into her robes, pulling out a small bottle of Holy Water. She dripped some on her thumb. “Lady Caterina, what are you doing?” asked Abel, now very confused.

“In the name of the Father, the Son, and the Holy Spirit, I absolve you of any sin.” She took her thumb and made a cross on Abel’s forehead with the Holy Water. She pulled back and looked at him, a soft smile on her face.

Father Wordsworth cleared his throat, gaining Abel’s attention. “Abel, you are Esther’s only chance of recovering.”

“What do you mean?” asked Ion.

“It’s a simple explanation, Earl of Memphis.” At that moment, Seth popped her head out of Esther’s room. “It means that my brother has a duty to his mate.”

Abel’s eyes snapped to his sister. “Mate?!”

“His what?” asked Leon.

Seth came out of the room, closing the door behind her. “Like I said, his mate.” Before she could be interrupted, Seth began her explanation. “I don’t know if you remember, brother dearest, but when we did our original research on the Crusnik nine hundred years ago we had vague ideas of how our species would continue. Do you remember?”

“Kind of. Where are you going with this?”

“During the war I had spent time with Lilith down here on Earth to try and make a safe place for the Methuselah.” Her face turned sad. “It was a hard and difficult time…”

“Go on…” The older Nightroad was also frowning, remembering his first love.

“Abel, during your time apart from Lilith there was… someone else.” She looked away when she saw his face grow whiter than normal from her words. “I have kept that information from you, and I am so sorry, my brother.” As guilty as she felt, she knew she had to finish her story. “I do have a point in this tale. The man was a terran. He had joined our side of the war when Albion got involved. He had gained a friendship with Lilith after saving her from an attack.” She paused, thinking back on the sweet man. “Then one day, he began showing the same symptoms as Esther is showing today.”

“The dreams, the fever, the sickness,” offered William, helping Seth fill in the blanks.

Abel balled his hands into fists, head bowed. “Seth, was this man my Lilith’s mate?” His voice came out monotone, voided of any emotion.

“…Yes.” The younger sibling placed a hand to Abel’s arm, softly patting it. “Like you, Lilith’s Crusnik called to him. We watched him suffer until she gave in and took him as her mate.” Seth sighed sadly, taking his hand. “She did love you, Abel. She loved you so very much. She loved him too, as she was meant to be with him.” She looked back at Esther’s door. “Now Esther is suffering, the same thing happening now as it did all those years ago.”

Abel stood quiet. He slowly looked up at his sister. “I’m really her mate?” he asked.

“Yes, and if you don’t want her to suffer any more then you need to get in there!” Seth pulled him towards the door. “She needs you.”

“What do I do?” he asked, looking at the closed door.

Seth had her hand on the doorknob. “Your Crusnik will know. Trust him.” She gave him a reassuring smile and opened the door. “Good luck, brother.”

Abel looked at everyone before entering the dimly lit room. The door was shut and locked behind him, giving him no way out. He looked around before his eyes saw their target. “Esther.”

On the bed slept Esther. She had been cleaned up and placed into a new nightgown. If it were not for her shaky breathing, he would have feared she was dead. Quietly, Abel approached her bed, kneeling at her side.

Looking her over, Abel shook his head. “How? How am I supposed to help you?” Gently he took her hand and held it to his cheek. “I made you this way, what makes anything think I can make you better?”

**“You can make her better…”**

Abel frowned. “How?”

The Crusnik chuckled, his laugh echoing in Abel’s mind. **“You need to claim her.”**

“Claim? How does one claim another?” The priest placed Esther’s hand back on the bed. Clasping his hands together, he bowed his head in prayer. “Why her?”

 **“I have my reasons… But more importantly, she also called to me too.”** The Crusnik growled a bit, almost making a purring sound. **“You remember that night in the confessional?”**

“… I do.”

**“She gave herself to us that night. She gave off a vibe and sent all of us into a lust filled frenzy. The way she told her dream to us… I knew then that she was to be our mate.”**

“So… all this time…”

 **“We have been connected to this girl. She belongs to us, destined since her birth.”** The Crusnik smirked. **“You never needed time to figure things out… You only took that time to test the waters. Already, deep down, you knew she was special. You knew she was ours. But you lived in denial, dragging her along this entire month with no more than chaste kisses and touches when you could have had her bonded to us.”**

Abel shook his head. “She is too pure! I cannot, will not, subject her to your selfish wants.”

**“It is not just my wants… I am you, Abel. I know what thoughts lurk in your mind. I know the truth.”**

“And what is that?!”

The air tensed, a static feeling to it. The Crusnik smirked more. **“You are just as selfish as I. You are still longing for Lilith. This girl reminds you of her, but because of Lilith you refuse to get close, making her suffer.”** A cruel laugh echoed before the Crusnik continued. **“And low and behold, the bitch had a mate, and you did not know! Oh, the irony!”**

The priest bit his lip, hard enough for a small pebble of blood to drip to his chin. He took some strong deep breaths. “You…shut up!”

**“You have a treasure laying before you. She is our destined mate!”**

“I… I can’t hurt her!”

**“You will not…”**

Abel became deathly silent. He was shaking, sweating, and pale. He growled, bowing his head more. “I… What do I-I do?”

A purring sound rang in Abel’s mind as the Crusnik calmed. He knew Abel was giving in **. “Trust me… Let me out. Let me help…”**

Taking a shaky breath, Abel removed his glasses and cassock. Reaching down he removed his boots. He was left in his black button up and slacks. As soon as he was in a comfortable state, he concentrated. “Nano-machine Crusnik 02. Initiating operation at 20 percent… Acknowledge!”

The air around his cracked to life with electricity. Long silver locks of hair fell from the neat ponytail, curling up into the air. Fangs grew, peeking out of almost black lips. Once ice blue eyes now tinged a glowing red. Skin became pale and bright. Black wings sprouted from his back. Where once a priest sat was no occupied by a beautiful monster.

Abel reached a clawed hand out, placing it gently to Esther’s cheek. He leaned down, his lips a breath away from her soft pink ones. **_“Guide me… Guide me and make this woman our mate.”_** Closing the gap, Abel pressed his lips against Esther’s. After a few moments, he pulled away and sat up. **_“Alright… I am ready.”_**

As if on autopilot, the Crusnik took the hand from Esther’s cheek only to use it to turn her head. He then reached from the strap of her nightgown, pulling it down to expose more to him. Abel gulped, a sudden thirst feeling washing over him at the exposed flesh. The Crusnik leaned down, sniffing her neck and collarbone. The sweet scent that greeted him made him purr. If her scent was that sweet, he could not imagine how sweet her blood would taste.

Carefully, Abel climbed onto the bed. He posed on all fours, hovering over his mate. He went back to sniffing her neck as he stroked her fiery locks. The sound of her pulse throbbing with her life’s essence was like music to his ears. He could not wait any longer. Abel gave a kiss to her pulse, a red tear falling from his eye. **_“Forgive me,”_** he growled out. Fangs pierced through her flesh, her sweet blood immediately filling his mouth.

The high he felt was beyond describable. The blood was like a drug. He almost did not want to stop, but instinct kicked in and he gulped down one last mouthful before pulling away. Biting down on his own tongue, he let his mouth fill with his own blood. Once he had enough, Abel kissed Esther, opening her mouth to allow her to consume his blood. He could feel her swallow, taking his blood into her.

Finally, he pulled away and looked down at her. Her neck wound was already healing but left a bloodied stain on her skin and bedding. Abel also noticed that she was breathing normal again. No looks of pain plagued her features. He also saw her color return to normal, if not somewhat lighter. Carefully, Abel slid off the bed and back by her side, his Crusnik beginning to fade away.

“What now?” he asked as he watched Esther sleep peacefully.

The Crusnik chuckled in his head. **“She finally is at peace.”**

“Is she… you know…”

**“Your mate? More or less.”**

Abel rubbed at his now ice blue eyes. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

 **“I mean that even though she is now claimed by you, you still have to mate with her to complete everything.”** The Crusnik nearly lost it when he felt Abel tense. **“Trust me, you will understand the true need for her when she wakes up. In the meantime, she will now age like you and take on your life span. Our nano-machines will eventually merge with her, not making her one hundred percent like us, but along the lines that she will have some Crusnik traits and abilities. Honestly, I am not sure about anything else except that she needs rest. Your mate will need you to guide her through this time. I will help where I can, but this is mostly your job.”**

The priest pushed his hair out of his face. “I see…” Shakily, he stood up and faced his mate. “Esther, please don’t hate me for what has been done.” He turned, picking up his discarded cassock, hair ribbon, and glasses. He slipped on his boots and made his way to the door. Taking a final look at his mate, he prayed she would forgive him.

Knocking on the door, he waited from it to be unlocked for him. As soon as Abel stepped out of the room he was confronted by Seth, Ion, and Leon. They had stayed to wait for Abel while Lady Caterina and Father Wordsworth went on with their business. “What happened?” asked Leon.

Seth looked over her big brother. “Judging by your state I’d say your Crusnik did come through.” Took the items out of his hands and gave them to Ion. “Come, let’s get you some tea and talk.”

Nodding, Abel sighed. “Tea sounds very nice right now.” The group left the area, allowing Esther some much needed rest.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Probably the longest chapter yet lol  
> Will contain sexual themes!  
> Enjoy!!!  
> :)

A clock chimed, echoing through the empty halls. The sun was starting to appear over the horizon, rising to greet the day. Its rays peeked through a window, lighting up the dark room. A few beams rested upon a sleeping form.

Esther began to move, the sun’s rays annoying her. Groaning, she sat up, opening her eyes for the first time in days. “When did I fall asleep?” she asked herself, voice horsed. Noticing a cup of water next to her bed, she did not hesitate to down the liquid. As soon as she finished her drink, Esther moved from her bed. Carefully, she stood on somewhat wobbly legs. Getting her balance back, she made her way to her bathroom.

After relieving herself, and taking a much-needed shower, Esther began feeling much better. Dressed in new undergarments and a fresh uniform, she left the bathroom and knelt by her bed, reciting her morning prayers. As soon as she finished, she placed her habit upon her head and her boots on her feet. She was now ready for her day.

As she was about to leave her room something caught her eye, making her stop in mid-step. “What the…” Slowly, she approached the mirror that was hung near her door. Bringing a gloved hand to her face, she checked herself out. “What is up with my skin? It is so… Why is my skin lighter than normal?” She looked down, eyeing at how full her chest area seemed to be. “Wait… How the…” Her eyes continued to travel down to her hips, which seemed more curvy than normal. “Um, what is going on with my body? Why do I look so different?” Shaking her head, Esther turned away from the mirror. Then another thought came to her mind. “Why do I not feel sick anymore? The tingle is gone!” After a few moments of slight panic, she took several deep breaths and fanned herself. “I think I am going to see the professor. He will know what is going on.” Rushing from her room, Esther ran down the halls and through the dorm building like a bat out of hell. Her mission was to find Father Wordsworth and get answers.

\---

Pope Alessandro and Lady Seth were having tea in the rose garden. They were discussing negotiations for the Vatican and Methuselah treaty while Abel, Ion, and Lady Caterina enjoyed their own little tea party.

The Earl of Memphis grimaced as he watched Abel sip his sickly sweet and thick milk tea. “Honestly, that looks disgusting. How can you stand that?”

Father Nightroad grinned as he held the tea near his mouth. “It’s a very acquired taste.” He took a sip. He managed to turn his head at the right moment when a flash of white and red caught his eyes followed by an extremely sweet and familiar scent. Shocked, Abel spat out his tea, dropping the cup back on the table. “Esther?!” But before he could confirm what he saw, the white and red flash was gone.

Lady Caterina and Ion, who was currently wiping thick tea off his face, eyed the priest. “Father Nightroad, is everything alright?” asked Caterina.

“I-I swear I thought I saw Esther!”

The Earl dabbed his now sticky cheek with a napkin. “Priest, are you sure?”

“I… Maybe?” Abel was so confused. “Whatever it was smelled like her and was red and white… but it was moving so fast I could not clarify if it was definitely her.”

Seth and Alessandro walked over to the trio. “Did we hear that you saw Miss Esther?” asked Seth.

The priest shrugged. “Maybe… It could just be my imagination… I don’t know. I am so confused.”

“Shouldn’t she be resting?” asked the Pope.

“In theory, yes,” answered Seth. She smiled at the Pope. “Shall we continue our treaty discussions after dinner tonight, you Excellence?”

“O-Of course!” Alessandro beamed, nodding in agreement.

“In the meantime, I shall take you back to your study to go over some documents,” said Lady Caterina as she stood. She smiled at the Pope. “Best get them done before Francesco finds something else to bombard us with.”

“Right.” With a bow to the Empress, Alessandro followed Caterina back to the Vatican offices.

Seth waved them off before turning to her very confused brother. “Now, why don’t we get you another tea and then go see Father Wordsworth? We need to go over how we are to deal with Esther when she awakens.”

\---  
  


The professor was reading some notes on a possible new weapon when there was a frantic knock at his door. “Come in.” He did not expect a certain redhead to rush into his study, looking like a deer in headlights. “Esther?”

“Father, what is wrong with me?!”

William stood, looking over Esther as he approached her, slowly. He noticed the change of her complexion, among other much more endowed changes. He blinked, curious. “Miss Esther, it is good to finally see you awake…”

Esther shook her head. “Professor, I don’t know what is wrong with me. I have changed!” She pointed all over her body. “What happened to me?”

An awkward silence fell between them. Sighing, the priest ushered her to a couch, sitting down with her. He gave her another once over. “I do agree, you do look different. I think we should wait for answers, as I am not the one you should be asking.”

“If not you, who do I ask about this?” She looked down at her new attributes. “I feel so different!”

“Oh, I am sure I know definitely who you can ask.”

Esther looked up at William. “Who?”

Chuckling, William stood them both up from the couch and guided her back towards the door. “Oh, you will know what I mean very, very soon. But for now, join me at the chapel. I could use a hand with set up for tomorrows Sunday mass.”

\---

The bells rang throughout the Vatican, signifying the midafternoon. Father Nightroad, the Methuselah Empress, and the Earl of Memphis made their way towards the chapel. After the incident from this morning with the tea, Abel decided that it was time to find the Professor to go over plans. According to another nun, the Professor was in the chapel.

They entered the chapel, noticing Father Wordsworth standing at the back of the church with a few bibles in his arms. He was placing them at the beginning seat of the pews. “Father Wordsworth.”

“Hmm?” William looked up as Abel walked over with Seth and Ion. “Ah, Father Nightroad!” He turned to the Empress and Earl, giving them a slight bow. “Welcome, dear Empress and Earl.”

“We’ve come to discuss a possible care plan for Esther,” advised Seth. “Is this a bad time to go over things?”

William smiled, placing the last bible down. “Well, I would say yes, but shouldn’t we do this in a more private setting, and with everyone involved?”

“True, and I believe we are all here,” answered Ion, pointing to himself, Abel, and Seth.

“Oh Earl, you are almost correct in your assumption.” The priest stood a little taller, taking his pipe and tapping it to his lips. “But I believe we are missing someone else to be involved with this discussion.”

“Who?”

Grinning widely, Father Wordsworth pointed to the altar. “Ah, perfect timing.”

The trio turned towards the altar, becoming still as they gazed a head. Esther was coming out of the sacristy, carrying a golden chalice and placing it on a table near the center of the altar. Abel felt the world come to a stop as he looked her over. She seemed more breathtaking than before. Suddenly, a feeling of butterflies raged in his stomach. “Dear God…” he whispered, cheeks tinging rouge.

Father Wordsworth waved at her. “Miss Esther, I need you for a moment!”

“Yes?” Esther turned from the table to face the priest. What she did not expect was a full audience. Once her eyes met Abel’s she gasped. “A-Abel, when did you come back?”

“A few days ago.” Slowly, Abel began walking down the aisle.

“A few days ago? Why didn’t anyone tell me?” She nervously rang her hands together.

“You were unconscious. We couldn’t wake you.” He felt a strange feeling in his chest. It was warm and made him feel tingly. “H-How are you feeling.”

Esther shifted from foot to foot, unable to sit still. “I guess better. I mean, I feel different.”

“You definitely look a bit different.” Abel’s eyes wandered over her, which did not go unnoticed.

Seeing the way he was looking at her, Esther blushed. She looked down, trying to avoid eye contact. Her stomach was a bundle of nerves. “I n-noticed. Hopefully, whatever it is will go away and I will be n-normal again.”

The priest shook his head. He was now at the altar, a mere yard from Esther. “I don’t believe it will.” He stepped up and now stood right in front of her. The sweetest scent filled his nose and he could feel his body tremble. Reaching out, he placed a gloved hand under Esther’s chin, raising her head so he could look at her.

Esther made eye contact and nearly melted as soon as she gazed into his ice blue hues. “A-Abel…”

“Uh, should we leave them?” asked Ion, suddenly feeling uncomfortable.

“I believe you have the right idea,” agreed Seth. She turned to Father Wordsworth. “Shall we go?”

William nodded, ushering them out. “If anything, I think we don’t bother them until tonight… Maybe tomorrow, just in case.” They left the chapel.

Abel removed his glasses, placing them into his pocket. He bent down closer to Esther. “Esther, do you know what mates are?”

“I-I think so?” She paused, licking her lips. “Aren’t mates like partners for l-life?”

“You have the right idea.” Gently, the priest moved his hand from Esther’s chin to the back of her neck, his fingers playing with her hair beneath her habit. “Mates are life partners. And, it is because of this partnership that now you are here beside me.”

“W-what do you m-mean?”

The air around them began to feel thick and staticky. Abel closed his eyes, taking in her scent with a deep inhale. “I have bonded with you. Your body and soul called out to my Crusnik. In return we called to you, claiming you as our mate.”

“What?!”

“We claimed you, our blood and your blood became one.” When he opened his eyes, a pair of glowing ruby orbs stared back at Esther, making her gasp. He gave her a small smile, his canines beginning to point just slightly. “Your dreams, your illness, everything you have going through was because you are my mate.”

Esther took in his words, processing the information. “I… I didn’t know… What do we do?” She gulped. “I mean… I don’t know what to s-say?”

A breeze blew around them, Abel’s hair loosening and flowing free in the air. His lips were darkening as fangs grew over them ** _. “You don’t have to say anything… Not right now.”_** Long, sharp nails played dangerously close to the nape of Esther’s neck as he pulled her lips close to his, both a breath away from each other. **_“In this moment, all I wish is for my mate, my Esther, to kiss me.”_**

Shivering at his rough voice, she heated up, her body flushing as she rose her hands. She placed them on his shoulders. “Oh, Abel…” Her mind was feeling fuzzy, but she did not care. She closed the distance, lips pressing hard to Abel’s.

The Crusnik kissed back, black wings shooting up from his back in excitement. This was not going to be one of their normal, chaste kisses. Oh no. His tongue was already probing against her lips, seeking her sweet mouth out. She gasped when she felt his tongue against her lips, mouth opening slightly. Abel took the advantage and deepened the kiss, massaging his tongue with her own.

Even as inexperience as she was with this type of kissing, Esther impressed him with her eagerness and passion as she kissed him back. Running his claws lightly down to her lower back, he pulled her closer. Reluctantly, he pulled his lips away and looked at her, both taking shuddery breaths. **_“Esther… As much as I want to continue this, I fear that being out in the open isn’t the best for us…”_**

“R-right…”

**_“Might I suggest we go elsewhere?”_ **

“Where?” She gripped at his cassock. “Where?” she asked again.

Smirking, Abel lifted her up, wrapping her legs around him. He carried them down a side aisle to an awfully familiar place, the confessional. Next thing Esther knew, Abel shoved them into the confessional, locking them inside and pushing her up against a wall. He attacked her neck with kisses and light nips from his fangs.

“Ah! A-Able!” she squealed out, moaning as she bared her neck more to him. “Please- b-be careful!”

 ** _“Always…”_** The Crusnik purred as he pressed his hips into her own. He smirked into her neck as he felt her gasp, feeling his much apparent appreciation for her. He tightened her legs around him, rolling his hips again against her. **_“My mate.”_**

“M-My Abel.” Esther moved her hips back against him, rolling them in time with her mate. She felt the tingle return as she moved with him. It felt good, but she wanted more. Pulling off her gloves, she ran her fingers through Abel’s long silver locks, grasping them and pressing him closer to her neck. “More… I want more!”

Growling in pleasure, the Crusnik gave into her wishes, nipping more along her neck and tasting her sweet flesh. He kissed up her neck, towards her chin, and then her lips. As he went to kiss her lips something made him stop. He met her eyes, only to see that instead of deep blue he was staring into glowing ruby orbs that mimicked his own. **_“Esther?”_** he gasped, eyes widening in shock. Not only had Esther’s eyes changed, but her skin was just as light as his own, practically glowing. Her slightly darkened lips parted in wonder as she stared back at Abel. This was what his Crusnik had spoken about when he said she would take on the same traits as himself. **_“My Lord… You are the most beautiful creature I have ever seen…”_**

“I…I feel so different… I feel like there is electricity coursing through me…” Esther arched herself back against the wall, pinning her hands above her head and moaning. “What is going on? I feel so… bad yet so good!”

 ** _“Esther-”_** Abel groaned as she rolled her hips against him. He could feel it. Her body, her soul, everything was calling to him. She wanted to become his mate and be truly his. This was it. The Crusnik growled, gripping at her hips and matching her movements. **_“Mate… Mate…”_**

“Yes, oh please yes!” she gasped out, scratching her nails down the wall of the confessional.

Abel brought their lips together in a messy, hot kiss. He bit her bottom lip, just enough to draw a bit of blood. A shiver waved through his body, her sweet blood making him feel high. He reached between them, running a clawed hand up her thigh and toying with the fabric of her panties. **_“I need you,”_** he growled out, cutting the side of her panties. The fabric fell loose, but they did not come off. **_“I want you…”_**

Throwing caution to the wind, Esther nodded. She hiked her skirts up for better access. She reached down and ripped the rest of the fabric from her sacred area, exposing herself. Meeting his eyes, she nodded. “Please… b-be gentle…”

The Crusnik looked down and felt his mouth water at the sight. Her pure, virginal sex glistened with wetness, tempting him. It made him ache with need. He did not hesitate to reach down and release his belt, unbuttoning his pants and zipper, and letting the fabric fall below his knees. What surprised Esther was that he had gone commando. His erection stood proudly out in the open. Abel noticed her face and nearly laughed. She looked between scared and fascinated at his size.

To distract her, he ran a hand down her body, all the way to her sacred spot. He toyed with her clit first, causing her to squeal and buck against his hand. He held her steady and he continued his torture. Soon, he moved away from the bundle of nerves to a more delicious area. Mindful of his nails, he dipped a finger into her damp pussy, making her gasp in both pleasure and surprise. He started a rhythm, adding another finger to stretch her further. Once she was comfortable, Esther began to buck against his hand. Taking it further, he added a third finger to the fun.

Her cries were becoming more and more desperate and wanton. He knew she was ready. Regretfully, he removed his fingers, a whine of protest from his mate made him chuckle. **_“Now, now, no need for that. I got something better than these.”_** He took the offending fingers and licked them, tasting her sweet, honey-like essence. He purred as he licked the fingers clean. **_“So sweet… So good...”_** He looked back at her. She stared back, looking desperate and hot, her tongue lolling out of her mouth as she panted. **_“Are you ready?”_**

“Please,” she whined. “Please!”

 ** _“Are you sure?”_** The Crusnik looked at her with a serious face. **_“Once we do this you are mine, forever.”_**

Nodding frantically, Esther reached for him, gripping at his shoulders. “Yes! Make me yours!”

Unable to hold off anymore, Abel lined up his cock at her entrance. He leaned into her, giving her neck a kiss. **_“Mine.”_** He entered her swiftly, breaking her as he bit down into her flesh. Esther cried out in both pain and pleasure, red tears falling upon her cheeks. They were still, Abel gulping down a few mouthfuls of her blood as he let her get used to his size.

They stayed that way for over a minute before Abel pulled his mouth from her neck so he could look at her. He felt bad but knew that the pain was only fleeting. He gave an experimental roll of his hips. She gasped, feeling more pleasure than pain. Looking up, she met his eyes. They stared for a moment before she noticed some of her blood on his lips. She leaned forward, taking her tongue and licking the blood from his lips. 

Abel shivered from her touch. He rolled into her again, watching her face brighten and become more relaxed. She was good to go. He hiked her legs closer around his hips, locking them tightly behind him. He thrusted in and out of her, earning moans from her as she started to roll her body with him, meeting each of his thrusts. The air crackled with electricity as their pleasures grew.

Esther felt that familiar winding feeling. That same feeling of a spring being tightly wound up. It made the tingling feeling grow and grow with each movement between them. Esther pulled him closer, flushing their bodies together. Whimpers and cries filled the tiny room, Esther unable to keep them quiet. Her mate silenced her with his lips, taking her into another heated kiss.

Black wings encircled them, pulling her off the wall and against Abel. He grasped her around the hips and bounced her against him. This caused Esther to hold onto him tighter to keep on him. Every movement in and out of her was becoming increasingly fast. The spring feeling was wound up so tight. Pulling her mouth from her mate’s she threw her head back, gasping for breath. “Please, please! More!” Looking back, ruby eyes locking Abel’s, a spark zapped through her.

The spring snapped, sending her into a euphoric high. Her body jolted as she pushed herself down onto Abel’s cock, riding out her orgasm as he continued to thrust into her. It was not long until he joined her, growling out a deep moan as he released himself into her. They collapsed against the wall, sliding down until they met the floor. Both held each other close, trying to recover from their intense moment.

Wings slowly disappeared back beneath Abel’s cassock. The electricity around them faded as they came down from their high.

After a few minutes, Abel was the first to move. He pulled out of her and sat back so he was sitting, Esther now in his lap. He reached out his hand, now normal again, and placed it on her chin. “Esther?” He made her turn to him; his ice blue eyes now normal again. Esther’s were just fading back to their normal sapphire blues as they stared at each other. “Are you alright?”

Nodding, Esther gave him a small smile. “I guess so… Are we…?”

“Yes, we are.” Moving his hand, he reached behind her neck, resting it there. “Esther, even though it is too late I feel I must apologize…” He blushed a bit. “My Crusnik did say that this would happen. I wish I explained more to you before we ended up in here…” He stopped and cleared his throat before he continued. “Honestly, I would have had a more special plan than having your first time be with me, in a confessional, in the chapel… God, have mercy… But in all seriousness, Esther, I should have been strong enough to handle my Crusnik and our actions. You do—MMPH ok!”

Having enough of his chatter, Esther had grabbed the silver haired priest and silenced him with a kiss. Once she was sure she had his attention, she pulled back and made him look at her. “Do I look upset?” Abel shook his head. “Do you think I mind that my spontaneous first time being where I am?” He shook his head again. Esther smirked and kissed him again. “I am yours, Abel Nightroad. You are apologizing for nothing. If you have to be sorry for something… be sorry that we are not already going again.” She bit her lip, eyeing him with a lustful stare.

A flash of red sparked across his eyes as a goofy grin graced his lips. “Miss Esther… If my mate wants, she shall receive.” He pulled her into another kiss, earning a happy squeal from the redhead.

Unknowing to them, Father Garcia was sitting in one of the pews near the confessional. His eyes were wide and glued to the confessional stall as the pleasured sounds rang into the air. Leon was supposed to be on confession duty, but it looks like that would not be happening any time soon. He silently made his way to the chapel exit. Locking the main door, he left the twosome to their quality time. Leon looked at the sky as he walked. “And you thought I was a perverted monster…”


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please enjoy!  
> :)

The bells rang loud and joyous as the people gathered at the Vatican in celebration. Pope Alessandro and the Methuselah Empress stood before the cheering crowd. They had their hands joined and raised for all to see. A sign of peace between the human and Methuselah. It had been announced that a treaty was made and signed.

As Seth and Alessandro made their declarations and speeches, behind them stood their friends, families, and colleagues. Cardinal Sforza and Cardinal di Medici were at Alessandro’s side, much to Francesco’s chagrin. The man was never happy and did not support this, but he could not go against the Pope’s wishes. He stood quiet, frowning the entire ceremony. Caterina was smiling at her little brother, proud that Alessandro was taking big steps towards a better future for the world. The Earl of Memphis took to Seth’s side, supporting his Empress. He may have looked serious, but inside he was cheering her on. Behind him stood Father Nightroad.

The priest smiled as he watched his little sister and the Pope. He was immensely proud of her. A hand brushed his own, briefly. He turned his head slightly to see Esther obediently standing at his side. Another reason for him to smile. They had been mated for two weeks and everything was going sweeter than his usual tea with thirteen sugars. Esther gave Abel a bright smile before they returned their eyes the scene.

“Let us rejoice as we move towards a brighter and beautiful future!” Alessandro released Seth’s hand, turned and bowed to her.

Seth curtsied. “To our alliance,” she replied as the crowd cheered.

**BOOM!**

Everyone jumped at the sudden noise. Cheers turned to screams of terror. An explosion went off somewhere just outside of the Vatican walls, but close enough to shake the masses into a panic. As citizens scrambled to run away, the AX members began to assemble to protect the Pope and Empress.

“Get them out of here!” shouted Caterina as she and Francesco rushed back into the Vatican to get reports and figure out what was going on.

**BOOM!**

Another explosion went off, this time closer to the walls. Alessandro cowered as he and Seth were ushered into the Vatican. He whispered out prayers as they ran through the halls. They were led to one of the safe rooms, filing in as another explosion shook the area.

“You will be safe here,” announced Father Havel as he sat the Pope into one of the chairs.

“What is going on?” asked Leon, looking out the door. He eyed up and down the hallway.

Seth frowned as she sat down next to the Pope. “Protesters? We knew not everyone would be happy about this alliance.”

**BOOM!**

Esther fell onto her bottom as another explosion shook the room. She groaned, rubbing her lower back. “I think it is more than just protesters.” Abel and Ion reached down and helped her back to her feet. She nodded in thanks before addressing Seth again. “I mean, it seems more extreme than a common protest.”

“I think she is right,” agreed William, reaching into his cassock and pulling out a gun. “We might be dealing with a more intense power here.” He turned to Tres, the android also readying his guns. “Shall we?”

“Affirmative.” Tres took the lead as he and Father Wordsworth left the room. Leon followed close behind them.

Esther was reaching for the gun beneath her skirts when a hand stopped her. She looked up to see Abel. “What is it?” she asked.

“You are not coming with us.”

“Huh?” Esther stood straight. “Why not?”

Abel shook his head and took her by the shoulders, making her look directly at him. “Until we know what is going on, I need you to stay here with Ion and protect the Pope and the Empress.”

“I can help!”

“This is not up for debate.” He kissed her forehead before rushing out of the room, locking the door in his wake.

“Abel!” Esther bit her lip before crossing her arms. She turned from the door with a huff, marching back to the chairs and taking a seat with the group.

“Esther, he means well,” said Seth, trying to soothe her friend. “He want’s you to stay safe in the event this is much bigger than we think it is.”

Shrugging, Esther sighed and looked at Seth. “I know… I just want to be helping him, by his side, you know?”

“I do.” Moving closer, Seth patted her arm, showing Esther her support. “You are his mate. He just wants to protect you.”

“Better let him be out there,” added Ion. He was looking out the window at the scene. “I think we might be in some big trouble.”

Esther and Seth stood and went over to the window. Alessandro stayed in his chair but watched them with worry. “W-what is it?” he asked.

The girls peeked outside, gasping at what they saw. Auto-Jaegers stormed the area. Members of the AX and the Inquisition fought the hordes, eliminating as many as they could. But waves of the Auto-Jaegers continued to attack.

Esther felt herself feel faint, paling at the sight. She covered her mouth, stepping back from the window. To her, the Auto-Jaegers meant one thing to her. “Dietrich….” she whispered, sinking to her knees. He was back.

Ion and Seth picked her up and sat her next to Alessandro, the Empress fanning the shocked redhead. “Stay with us, Esther.”

After some deep breathing and getting her focus back, Esther calmed herself enough to function again. Shaking her head, she looked at the three of them. “Dietrich… he is the one that controls those things.” Another thought crossed her mind, one that made her feel sick. “I-if he is here… he is not alone…”

\---

Abel shot another Auto-Jaeger, point blank. He rolled onto the ground to avoid the contact of another one, shooting it square in the face. He watched it fall apart before rushing to aid Leon, who was taking on two at a time.

“About time, Four Eyes!” Leon kicked an Auto-Jaeger at the silver haired priest.

Abel shot the damn thing before helping Leon take out the other one. “I’ve been a bit busy!” He shot the Auto-Jaeger for him. “They just won’t quit!”

“No shit!” The dark-haired priest looked around them.

“Getting to be too much?”

Whipping around, Abel glared at a man with brown hair, dressed in a black military uniform. “Dietrich…”

“Ah, good to see you, Father.” Dietrich smirked menacingly at him. “How is my Esther doing? Does she miss me yet?”

A growl escaped the priest, eyes giving off a dangerous flash of red behind his glasses. “What do you want?”

Dietrich took a step. “I am just giving a message.” He took another step. “Actually, it is more like a warning.”

Leon readied his weapon. “We are all ears, so tell us what you have to say!”

“Mien Herr, the Contra Mundi, as well as the rest of the Rosenkreuz Order extend our deepest regrets that we do not partake in your peace with the Methuselah.” He took another step, crossing his arms. “We demand that you all surrender and join with us as your true leaders. Failing to cooperate with the one true order will result in more death and destruction.”

“Like hell we would surrender to you, asshole!”

Abel glared at Dietrich. “What makes you so sure we would ever succumb to the Rosenkreuz?”

“It is the will of our leader, the Contra Mundi.” Dietrich laughed, looking at the sky with arms wide open. “He will baptize the Earth with fire and bring forth a new world! Time to repent and accept him, for he is the one true ruler!”

Having enough, Abel unloaded his gun, shooting at the laughing man. Like the Auto-Jaegers, Dietrich’s body faded away. Abel knew that this would not be the last time he would see the man. He growled, biting his lip to the point of drawing blood. Leon cautiously approached Abel, noticing that his eyes kept flashing between red and normal. “Uh, take it easy, Nightroad… He is gone.”

“No… he is never gone.” The Priest placed his gun back into its holster. “Leon, help round up the others and meet me in Lady Caterina’s office.”

“Right!”

\---

It felt like an eternity of waiting. The small group had been held in that safe room for almost four hours. Alessandro had balled up in his chair, falling asleep. Esther was right next to him, also asleep as she leaned on the arm of the chair. Seth and Ion were still awake.

Seth sighed, eyeing the ceiling. “It’s been too quiet.”

“It leaves an unsettling feeling in my stomach,” said Ion. He looked at her. “When do you think we can be released from here?”

“Who knows?” She eyed him. “I will admit I hate being left in the dark. I also feel so useless just sitting here, doing nothing.”

“Agreed.”

Seth sighed again, leaning her head on Ion’s shoulder, making the guy blush. “Sorry, you are just so comfy, Earl.” She closed her eyes and smiled a bit. “You can let your Empress rest on you, yes?”

Gulping, Ion looked away, nodding. “I-I guess so. If it pleases you.” He felt butterflies in his stomach, something he was not really used to. But the truth is he liked having her near him in this way. He smiled a bit, letting her rest on him for a few minutes.

The doorknob began to jiggle, causing Seth and Ion to sit up at attention. The door opened to reveal Abel and Caterina. Seth breathed a sigh of relief. “You are alright.”

Ion noticed that they did not seem alright. In fact, they seemed like the world was about to end. “Are you both okay? You seem… you seem like there is something gravely wrong.”

“That is putting everything mildly, Earl.” Caterina entered the room, Abel in tow.

“Then, don’t leave us in the dark. Please, tell us what is going on.”

Abel rounded them and stood over his sleeping mate. He picked her up and turned to everyone. “If you will excuse me, I am taking Esther.”

“Of course,” Caterina said as she gave him a knowing look before he left the room. She turned to the Methuselah. “We need to talk…”

\---

Feeling like she was moving, Esther blinked her eyes open. She was against something warm, being cradled close. She looked up to see that she was in fact being held by Abel. About to question what was going one, Esther noticed that he looked upset. Instead, Esther kept her mouth tightly shut, allowing herself to snuggle closer to him.

Abel brought them to his room, locking the door behind them after they entered. He placed her onto his bed, meeting her eyes. “Forgive me for waking you.”

“It’s fine.” She sat up a bit. “Is everything alright?”

“I’d be lying if I said yes.” He sighed, sitting down on the bed. He rested his hands in his lap, starring at the wall across from him. “Dietrich was here.”

Esther felt her stomach drop. “W-what happened?”

“He was here with a warning. Stop the peace and join with the Rosenkreuz Order. Be at the Contra Mundi’s damn mercy.”

“Oh my…”

“We are in the process of planning possible war tactics to keep that from happening.” He turned to Esther. “We are sending you to Albion with the Pope. Lady Caterina asked for their assistance in keeping him safe. You were also volunteered to protect his Holiness and act as a liaison for the Vatican.”

Esther shook her head. “What about you? I do not dare to leave you. How long will we be sent away?”

“As long as it takes.” Abel frowned deeper. “As for leaving me, you know as well as I do that being around me is not safe at this time.” Leaning closer he rested his head between Esther’s neck and shoulder. “Sending you away is safer than keeping you near me.”

“I don’t like it, Abel… I cannot think of being so far away… I want to stay and help.”

Raising his head to meet her gaze, Abel frowned deeply. “You have no choice in this matter.” Before she could argue, Abel swooped down and kissed her.

Esther tried to push him off, but he was much stronger than her. Soon, she began to relax and fall into the kiss, pressing her lips back against him. After a good minute, Abel pulled back, releasing her from their kiss. She looked up at him, pouting. “I HATE when you do that…”

Smiling, Abel removed her habit and kissed her again. Tossing it to the floor he leaned her back onto the bed. He pulled his lips away and whispered into her ear. “You don’t seem to mind it,” he purred, earning shivers from the girl. “My little mate, promise me you will go and stay safe.”

Unable to find words, Esther nodded, pulling at his cassock. Please with her answer, Abel kissed her again. He reached over to his bedside table and shut off the light, darkness filling the room as they took their little make-out session to another level.

\---

A Vatican airship rested at the airfield, preparing for its voyage. Passengers were saying goodbye to their loved ones and some were already boarding the ship. Among the crowd stood Esther and Alessandro. Both had a suitcase and were dressed like common folk rather than their religious attire. They dressed that way to travel incognito.

The Pope looked at his travel mate, slightly nervous. “It is so weird. I n-never got the chance to dress s-so normal before.” He looked down at his attire. He was dressed in a grey button up shirt, tucked into brown slacks with an olive-green jacket. A gray cap rested nearly on his light brown crown of hair. Nervously, he shifted his black boots into the dirt.

Esther was dressed in a dark blue sun dress and a black sweater with black flats for shoes. She felt a bit naked without her normal uniform. She gripped at her suitcase. “I know what you mean.”

“Last call for passengers!” shouted a flight attendant. Alessandro and Esther bucked up their courage and made their way to the ship, ready for their adventure to Londinium.

Behind them, watching from a distance, was Abel and Lady Caterina. Both had followed, making sure the duo made it on the airship. Abel felt his heart ache a bit when the ship’s doors closed. He was going to miss her.

“It is for the best that they are on that ship,” commented Caterina. She looked at the priest. “We may not be real allies, but the Albion government has the best security and promises to keep them safe.”

“I know. But even you must understand that she is my other half.” The airship took off, Abel watching it until it disappeared into the clouds. “I just worry…”

“Me too, Abel…. Me too.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Enjoy!!  
> :)

It had been almost a month since Esther and Alessandro came to Londinium. They were welcomed and taken in by their Queen, Mary Spencer. She had recently taken over as queen due to the death of her grandmother. She originally was the head of the Royal Guard, born into the family out of wedlock. With no one else to take the thrown after the queen’s death, the responsibility was passed down to her.

Mary found herself becoming fast friends with Esther. Both would be constantly found together, whether it be having a great discussion in the study or off in the gardens to admire the floral. Either way, the two enjoyed each other’s company.

During this time, Alessandro and Mary had also been discussing a possible alliance between the Albion Kingdom and the Vatican. While they would discuss business, Esther would find herself in the company of Count Virgil Walsh, Mary’s right-hand man. The Count had served the royal family for many decades and never aged a day. Esther knew the moment they met that he was a Methuselah. Apparently, Virgil was the head of an underground Methuselah sanctuary. She was pleased and intrigued about this and would spend many times visiting the Underground. The Methuselah who worked there provided the kingdom above with power and inventions that even the Vatican did not possess. Esther was always surprised with all the new sights and inventions their world offered.

Though, there was always something about Virgil that made her confused. Many of times she would catch him just staring at her. When she would question, he would give her a smile and come up with some excuse. Esther had no idea what to think, except that maybe he was just a bit weird.

\---

Mary sat with Esther in her private study. Esther knelt on the floor, reading while Mary combed the younger girl’s hair. The Queen admired the vibrant red, so unlike her own deep auburn locks. She smiled as she brought the comb through Esther’s hair. “You should really grow out your hair. It is too pretty to keep in such a short hair style.”

Esther looked up from her book, giggling. “But it is so hard to maintain! I don’t even know how you can handle hair so long.”

“Simple.” Mary pointed to her messy yet elegant bun. “But still, you would look lovely.” She smiled a bit more, placing the comb down on the chair she was sitting in. “Kind of reminds me of my grandmother’s hair color.”

“Oh?” Esther turned fully around, giving the queen her full attention. “What was she like?”

“Grandmother was very beautiful.” Mary had a dreamy look in her eye as she began to describe her grandmother. “Even in her old age she never failed to nab the attention of everyone in the room.” Her look became saddened. “When I was young, father had taken me in when my mother died from an illness. I stayed with my grandmother a lot. Even when my father married and began another life with Lady Madeline, she still treated me like her own. And, when my father and his wife died in an attack, she took me to live with her, permanently. I owe her my life.”

Esther listened in awe. “She sounds wonderful.”

Mary agreed, nodding. “I think she would have liked you.” The older woman straightened up. “You know, I have a sister.”

“Really?” The younger redhead looked at her, confused. “How come I have never met her?”

“I only got to meet her once when she was born. According to my grandmother, father had sent her away as a newborn to be protected. Unfortunately, she went missing.” Mary looked out the window at the night sky. The stars were bright and twinkling. “They say that she was to be the Star of Hope, a bringer of peace and a bright future for our people.” She chuckled, looking back to Esther. “Honestly, if I one day find her, I would relinquish my crown to her in a heartbeat.”

“How come?”

“She is the true ruler, not me. Personally, I would rather be back at my post as Head of the Royal Guard.” She pointed to her outfit. “Dresses and fancy things aren’t my style. And besides, I know deep down I cannot give my people what they truly need and deserve. I would give them my protection, yes, but I am no Star of Hope.”

Esther shook her head. “I think you are a great queen. Star or not.”

Mary patted Esther’s head. “You are too kind, Miss Esther.”

\---

Soldiers stood guard as airships patrolled Vatican City. The citizens waited in constant fear, wondering when the next attack would happen. Meanwhile, inside the Vatican, Lady Caterina was in the war room. She stood over a table that displayed a map, as well as papers and figures. A puzzled looked dawned her brow as she eyed the objects before her. “What is their game?”

“Your guess is as good as ours,” answered Father Garcia, watching a computer monitor. “We haven’t had a damn attack since the first one a month ago…”

“Think it was all a bluff?” asked Father Havel, standing over Leon’s shoulder.

Abel walked around the table, trying to view the map. “I don’t think so…” Looking up, he met Caterina’s gaze. “They are planning something. I can feel it.”

Father Wordsworth took a puff of his pipe. “Your intuition is never wrong, Father Nightroad.” He joined Havel and Garcia at the computer screen.

“Any word of trouble from the Empire?” asked the Cardinal.

“Lady Seth’s last report stated that all is calm there,” answered Leon.

“Hmmm…I wonder…” William tapped his pipe to his lips. Turning around and heading back to the table, he scanned his eyes over the map.

Father Havel looked back at the Professor. “What’s on your mind, William?”

“What if we are not the real target?”

Everyone looked at him, confused. “What do you mean?” asked Abel.

“Think about it… A whole month of silence? All of us focused on one area? It is a theory… but one we should really look into.”

Shrugging, Leon looked at Caterina. “He isn’t wrong. These guys play dirty.”

“We could look into it,” agreed Havel, already heading to another monitor to start researching possibilities.

“Very well, just keep us informed. In the meantime, we still go on as is,” commanded Caterina.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Enjoy :)

Alessandro and Mary went off on a trip for the day to do some sightseeing in the country, leaving Esther behind to her own devices. She spent most of her morning in the garden, reading. Virgil had important business in the Underground, so she was unable to bother him until later in the afternoon. Not that she minded. She was extremely interested in the romance novel she was currently enthralled with.

A very cool breeze blew through the garden, making her shiver. She was about to turn the page when a dark cloud passed overhead. Not really thinking about it she looked up to the sky, only to freeze.

“W-hat?!” A large, strange airship hovered high over the palace. This was not a normal airship. Her stomach dropped when she saw the ship fire at the palace. A scream shook from her as the palace was bombed.

Other servants that were outside could only watch in horror as the palace went up in flames. The ship than flew off, but not before sending more bombs down as it went by. The garden and palace grounds were ignited with flames and rubble.

Esther and the servants ran for cover when she was suddenly hit hard in the head by an exploded piece of a statue. She felt the world around her fade out as she went down, falling into darkness.

\---

The Pope and Queen were shocked when they arrived home to see citizens and servants trying to put the fires out. They did not even wait for the Royal Carriage to stop before they jumped out to survey the destruction. It did not take long for them to notice someone was missing.

“Count, where is Miss Esther?” asked Mary.

Virgil shook his head. “We can’t seem to find her.”

Alessandro shook his head. “She has to b-be somewhere!”

The Queen left the Pope with Virgil as she ran to find the missing girl. “Esther?!” she called, but no answer. She ran around towards the gardens. “Esther?! Answer me!” The smoke was like a dense fog, but Mary kept on. “Esther?!”

Suddenly, something caught her eye. There was a form of a person lying among some debris. Mary rushed over to take a closer look. Concern turned to shock when she discovered the still form of a familiar redhead.

“Esther!” Mary cleared the debris away and turned the girl onto her back. She was not breathing and bleeding heavily from the back of her head. Mary felt panicked before performing CPR. “Come on!” she cried as she pressed her hands repeatedly into Esther’s chest. “Wake up!”

That was where Virgil and Alessandro found them. Virgil went to help his queen while Alessandro began to frantically pray. “Lord, please help!” he cried.

Mary tried to revive her friend for almost fifteen minutes. She was getting frantic when Virgil had to step in to pull the queen off Esther. “Your Majesty! Enough!”

“No!”

Virgil held the weeping queen as he looked at the still form. He shook his head, looking down. “I am sorry… she is gone, my queen.”

Alessandro dropped to his knees and wept. “Not her… not Esther…” He gripped his crucifix. “Lord… not her…”

\---

The AX was in a meeting when Brother Petros came barging into the room. “Forgive me,” he apologized. “I have urgent news.”

“Speak briefly, we are in the middle of something.” Caterina rubbed her temples. “I am getting quite the headache,” she mumbled.

“There has been an attack!”

At this news, the AX team turned to the Inquisition soldier. “What? Where?” asked Caterina, standing up.

Petros looked down. “An airship attacked the Royal Albion Palace in Londinium.”

“WHAT!” Abel was also on his feet. Worried looks were shared between everyone.

“Reports say that a strange airship was seen over the palace. It bombed the palace and the closest surrounding area. Many casualties…”

“Is the Pope alright?” asked Caterina, fearing for her little brother’s life. “How is he, Petros?!”

“The Pope and Queen of Albion had been off in the countryside at the time of the attack. He is safe.” Petros could not meet their eyes. Something else was wrong.

A heavy silence plagued the room with a sick feeling. Father Wordsworth cleared his throat, breaking that silence for the moment. “Brother Petros… what of Miss Esther? She had gone to Londinium with his Holiness… Is she alright?” He felt Abel tense up next to him.

Petros bit his lip, thinking of what to say. His thoughts went to that of the young nun, his heart sinking in his chest. He had to tell them. It was his duty. He looked up, trying to keep a straight face. “She… Miss Esther was found with a fatal injury. I am sorry.”

“Esther… she…” Abel felt air leave his body. He began to shake, eyes bleeding from ice blue to red. He screamed, flipping the meeting table with his now clawed hands. “ESTHER!!!” he roared.

Garcia, Havel, and Petros rushed the Crusnik, trying to get him under control before he lost it completely. Other AX members moved to protect Caterina in case he went too far. The Cardinal ached for the Crusnik. She could feel his pain, but she could do nothing to help. “Abel…”

Father Wordsworth rushed to a medical cabinet, pulling out a needle and sedative. He quickly filled the needle with the sedative and rushed back to the distraught Crusnik. “Hold him!” he ordered.

“NO! NO!” Abel roared and thrashed, trying to break free of their grasp. “ESTHER!”

Without delay, William stabbed Abel in the neck with the needle, injecting the sedative into his blood stream. “Got him…”

A feeling of extreme fatigue began to wash over Abel. He stopped fighting, going to his knees. He looked up, red tears staining his cheeks. In his eyes was a sadness no one had ever seen. Abel stared blankly at the sky, a vision of his mate crossing his mind and fading into a light. “E-Esther…” Her name came out in a whisper. Defeated, Abel fell to the side, collapsing into unconsciousness.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Enjoy :)

Seth stared out the window of her private airship. Her sadness was evident on her face as she stared at the passing clouds. It was days ago she had received the news of Esther’s passing. She wasted no time packing and heading back to her brother.

Ion, ever so faithfully, was at her side. He too was shocked and saddened by his friend’s passing. He needed to be there for Abel. He looked at Seth. “Do they know what arrangements are being made?”

The Empress shook her head, turning to him. “I am not sure… Esther is still in Londinium. With the threat of any more attacks she might be there for a while until it’s safe to bring her home.” She looked down to her lap, green eyes shining with un-shed tears. “This isn’t fair… Abel was finally happy. Esther was the best thing ever… and she’s gone.”

“E-Empress…” Ion reached out, taking her hand in comfort. “Forgive me, but you seem to need this.” He then pulled her to him, wrapping his arms around her.

Unable to hold back anymore, Seth sobbed into the Earl’s chest. “Th-thank y-you!” she whispered as she let her sadness flow out of her.

\---

The chapel was dark. He did not care. To Abel, the whole world just seemed darker. The priest stared blankly at the cross on the altar. A symbol that once brought him some form of good and hope, now he loathed. The last week came and gone in a blink of an eye, not that he noticed.

Both Abel and his Crusnik were in mourning for their mate. Nothing anyone could do can make it better for him. What hurt him the most was he never had the real chance to finally tell her how much he loved her. Simple words that took so much for him to even form. Now, more than ever he regretted not saying those three simple words: I love you.

“Abel?”

A soft voice made him wake a bit. He turned to his left to see his little sister standing next to him, a sad smile on her face. “Seth…”

“I am here, brother…”

“You came…”

Seth sat next to him, wrapping her arms around him. “Of course, I did.”

“Esther is gone.”

“Hush… I know.” Seth held him tighter.

Abel felt himself crumble again. He felt the tears drip out of his eyes before bowing his head, pressing it into her shoulder. Seth just held him, rubbing his back as he lost himself again to the sadness. They stayed that way for a long time.

\---

In Albion, the palace began to rebuild. Mary and Alessandro were sent to one of the Royal Family’s vacation estates just outside of Londinium until it was safe to return. Virgil stayed behind. He over saw construction, as well as had to keep up with the Underground functions. As builders worked above, Virgil had spent his time below in the Underground. More specifically, he was with Esther. He had brought her body below to be attended to and prepared.

In a secret room, surrounded by monitors and machines, Esther had been cleaned up and was displayed in a glass box. Roses of red and white surrounded her. She did not look dead, rather she looked asleep. And, that had Virgil very puzzled. For someone who was supposed to be deceased Esther looked very much alive.

Virgil stood over her, examining the girl through the glass. He turned and approach a monitor. The screen showed a spinning DNA scale as well as what looked like a chart of numbers that seemed to be calculating. Virgil held out a small vile, deep red blood filled the inside. He eyed the sample. “Even contaminated with an unknown source, this blood smells so familiar…”

The Methuselah pressed the computer monitor, opening a photo file. It was of Esther’s body. Photos had been taken for evidence. Virgil only browsed for one simple photo. Once he found it, he just stared. It was of Esther’s unusual star-shaped birthmark. It had caught his eye when cleaning her body. There was only one other who had possessed such a similar birthmark, the former queen.

A thought lingered deep in Virgil’s mind since the discovery of Esther’s star. He needed to make sure what he was thinking was true. The monitor began to blink, making him switch back to the previous function. What he saw made him go stiff.

“DNA Match! DNA Match!” The computer chimed repeatedly. A red link popped up with the same words.

Virgil pressed the link. The page changed to a picture of an infant. Beside that picture was another of the late Prince Gilbert and his wife, Lady Madeline. Beside Gilbert was a picture of Mary. Above the photos was a picture of the late queen. More and more pictures of past rulers began to pop up, dating back to the first King of Albion. Virgil gasped and turned to Esther’s still form. He rushed over to her. “It is you!” He smiled, sadly. “The Star of Hope…” Shaking his head, Virgil felt determined. “Your story will not end here, Lady Esther… I will bring you back!”


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Enjoy! :)  
> ~~~

Two months had gone by since the horrific incident in Albion. Lady Caterina sat in her office, eyeing her paperwork. These days, her mind was completely occupied by other things. One thing was the state of her subordinate, Father Nightroad.

The last few months were especially hard for him. Abel had taken to becoming voided of all emotion. He seemed almost as empty as Father Tres. Even Seth, who had been staying at the Vatican, could not get her brother out of this mode. It really was heartbreaking to watch.

Lady Caterina did not know what to do with him. She sighed, pushing herself away from her paperwork and standing. “What to do?” She paced her office, unable to concentrate.

\---

Alessandro sat with Queen Mary, sipping tea in a garden. They had been at the vacation estate for the last few months, unable to return to the palace. The Pope dreaded to return. It meant he would have to leave the Queen behind and return to the Vatican. He hated the thought of leaving her in such an unfair situation. Even Mary dreaded going back too. Her mind kept thinking about the gruesome reminder awaiting her there.

“My Queen, if I may be honest?” asked Alessandro, placing his tea down on the table.

“You may…” Mary looked up at him.

The Pope smiled, sadly, at her. “What are your plans when you return home?”

Mary sighed, ringing her napkin in her hands. “Honestly, it is my duty to restore the faith in my people and help them cope with this unfortunate time. Then, I guess we can move forward and get you and Miss Esther back to the Vatican.” At the thought of Esther, she smiled, sadly. “For the short time I have known her, it felt like we always knew each other. Like, she wasn’t a stranger at all.” She dabbed her napkin under her eyes, preventing tears from escaping. “I never had a death affect me this much, not even my own father’s or grandmother’s deaths.”

“She was a girl who always seemed to light everyone’s life up with a twinkle of happiness.” Alessandro patted his crucifix. He thought back to Father Nightroad. He knew of his and Esther’s private relationship and felt his heart ache for the priest. “Many are missing her, I am sure.”

A servant approached the Queen and Pope. “Your Excellencies, I bring word from the Vatican.” In her hand was an envelope.

Alessandro held out his hand, receiving the letter. He nodded to the servant in thanks before opening the paper. “It’s from sister…” He began to scan the letter.

“What does the Cardinal write?” asked Mary.

“She says that my time here with you will be extended.” He looked at the Queen. “She says the Vatican is still not safe.”

“Is anywhere really safe?”

Alessandro shook his head. “These days… I-I do not know. Sister says that she will personally send for me as soon as they are sure the threat is over.”

“Who knows when that will be?” Mary stood, placing her napkin on the table. “Come, let us return to the house.”

“Yes,” agreed the Pope. He stood, pocketing the letter before escorting the Queen back to the vacation home.

\--- 

Esther remained in a still state. Virgil had spent the last few months researching how to revive her. He worked tirelessly, day and night trying to find a way to bring her back from death. From books to parchments to any available sources, he searched them all for an answer.

Virgil was nose deep in a book when his sister, Vanessa, came into the room. She was the only one who knew what he was doing as he confided in her about his findings. She had some tea for Virgil. “Take a break?” she asked, placing the tea on a table nearby.

“I can’t… I am so close I can feel it.” He placed the book down to address her. “I have deduced that whatever is currently in her blood is keeping her somewhat alive.” He stood, closing the book. “Her heart may be stopped, but these tiny machine-like organisms keep flowing through her.”

Vanessa cocked her head to the side, confused. “So, does this mean she will live, or not?”

“I am uncertain, but I feel we are missing a link. A link that lies in the Royal Family bloodline.” Virgil pulled out a scroll, which had the first King of Albion and his children. “King Desmond was crowned after the Great War. His wife is unknown, but legend says she was killed before Desmond took the throne. They had a son, Prince Lazarus. He married and had his own children, Princess Anna and Princess Lillian. And the list goes on. But here is the interesting part.” Virgil pointed to King Desmond and down through Princess Anna and Princess Lillian. “Look at their dates of life span.”

The younger Methuselah eyed the parchment. “King Desmond, 2200 – 2450… Prince Lazarus, 2219 – 2399…. Wait… Why did they live so long? Even the princesses lived beyond a hundred… But the King… he outlived them all!” She looked to Virgil. “Was he a Methuselah?”

“You would think, but according to the stories they say he was a human as could be… but had unique powers.” He pointed to King Desmond. “You see, the doctors from his past stated his blood was unique. He had similar micro machines to the ones found in Lady Esther’s blood.” Virgil pulled out his notes between both Esther and Desmond. “The biggest similarity is that unlike the king’s child and grandchildren, there are more of the machines present in the King’s and Esther’s blood. However, she seems to produce more of these machines than the King. Whoever tainted their blood with these micro machines gave it to them directly.”

“So, like a blood transfusion?”

“In a matter of speaking. But as you can see, when passed on to another generation, there is more blood to machine. And eventually, the bloodline becomes more and more human.”

Vanessa’s head swam with all this information. “My other question is if similar things had happened in their family history, would there be a cure for Esther’s death-like state?”

“I am still trying to figure it out, but I feel like I am very close.” Virgil rolled up the parchment, not entirely paying full attention and ended up getting a paper cut. “Drat!” he hissed at the sting.

“You alright, Virgil?”

Virgil frowned at his bloody index finger. “Yeah, I will live.”

**_THUMP-THUMP!_ **

The siblings froze. “Did you hear that?” asked Virgil.

**_THUMP-THUMP!_ **

“Yes… What is it?”

**_THUMP-THUMP! THUMP-THUMP!_ **

“It almost sound like... a heartbeat?”

**TAP! TAP! TAP!**

Both jumped at a sudden noise from behind them. The turned around, only to stare in shock. There, eyeing them with glowing blood red eyes from behind glass, sat Esther. Her skin was white and practically radiating with light. Her lips had changed from their healthy pink to a dark purple. What shocked Virgil and Vanessa the most was the bright, white pair of fangs peeking out from lips.

“E-Esther?!” gasped Vanessa.

She did not answer. Her eyes were fixated on Virgil’s hand, watching the blood on his finger with a hunger. Virgil noticed this. Swallowing down his fear, he walked over to the glass case. “I know… I will give you what you need.”

“Virgil, what are you doing?!”

The Methuselah raised his hand, biting his fingertip more. Blood flowed from the wound, stronger than before. Her held it out for Esther to see. “She needs blood…”

“Should I grab her a blood bag?”

Virgil shook his head as he pressed a few buttons. “That will take too long.” He pressed a final button, the glass around Esther opening. “I will gladly give her what she wants.”

Esther went to her hands and knees, growling as Virgil presented his wounded finger to her. She sniffed it. Her eyes flashed before she opened her mouth, like a child about to enjoy a lollipop. She snatched his hand, pulling his finger into her mouth, sucking hard.

Virgil winced as her fangs grazed his finger, opening another wound and making more blood flow into her mouth. “C-careful!” he scolded the girl.

“What even is this?” Vanessa could only stare in awe as she watched Esther change before her. Her hair grew, like magic, until it reached her waist. Her skin dimmed a bit but remained a soft, pale complexion. Her lips returned to their normal perky pink as the fangs disappeared back into her mouth. Vanessa could not believe what she was witnessing.

Soon, Esther released Virgil, her body shivering as the Methuselah’s blood coursed through her. Virgil rapped up his finger with a handkerchief. “Lady Esther… are you alright?”

Slowly, Esther looked up, her sapphire eyes normal again. She looked confused as she took in the sight around her. “W-where am I?”

Vanessa approached, cautiously placing a hand to the girl’s shoulder. “You are in the Underground.”

“Why am I here? I was just reading a few moments ago.” Esther placed a hand to her head, feeling a headache coming on. “I was in the garden.”

“Do you remember anything?” Virgil made Esther look at him. “What happened in the garden?”

“I was reading and… it got dark.” Her eyes went wide. “The palace!”

“Do you remember what happened to the palace?”

She nodded. “A strange airship… It bombed the palace. I ran… And now I am here.” She gulped, suddenly dreading her next question. “What happened?”

Vanessa and Virgil looked at each other, both not knowing how to tell her. Sighing, Vanessa sat next to Esther and made her focus. “Esther… you have been dead for the last two months…”

“D-dead?!” Esther covered her mouth in shock. “H-How can I be dead? I am alive!”

“Now, you are alive,” answered Virgil. “I know this doesn’t make sense, but you really were dead. You suffered a fatal injury to the back of your head. Mary found you and tried to save you, but you never came back… that is, until now.” Virgil held up his finger. “My blood woke you from death.”

Esther felt so confused. “What is going on? I can’t comprehend any of this…”

“We wish we had true answers for you. All we can say is that now that you live, we can figure it out, together.” Virgil looked to Vanessa. “Do me a favor… I need more blood for her.”

“I got it.” Venessa rushed from the room, leaving them.

“In the meantime, we will take this all one step at a time.” Virgil gave her a reassuring smile.

As she sat there, a thought came to her mind. “Abel…” Did Abel think she was dead. “Virgil… I need to contact the Vatican…”

“All in due time.”

“But… my mate…” She could feel the tears. “He must be so…”

Virgil wiped her cheeks. “This would be quite the shock for everyone. We must take our time and figure this all out. We have much to go over and discuss…”

“W-when can I see him?”

“Do not fret. We will figure this all out.” He took her arm and examined it. “I am going to give you some more blood. You need to build up your strength again.” He then wrapped his arms around her, picking her up in a bridal-like fashion. “Let’s get you well again, Lady Esther.”


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Enjoy  
> :)

The sun was setting over the Vatican. Another day had come and gone. There had been no attacks, no disturbances…nothing. It was discussed that for the time being, seeing as all seemed calm, that it was time to consider returning the Pope home. Cardinal de Medici ordered that they keep some security, but it was safe enough to move on. Lady Caterina had to agree, as she saw that there was no further need to delay the inevitable.

Leon, William, Petros, and a very sullen Abel stood before the Cardinal. She was sitting up straight, eyeing her subordinates and the Inquisition member. “We have been in contact with the Albion government. The Queen and the Pope are returning from their safe house as we speak. We have discussed arrangements and have agreed that we shall go to Londinium, personally, to retrieve the Pope.” She crossed her arms. “You have your orders. We leave tomorrow, giving you all much needed time to prepare.”

Before they were dismissed, Abel had turned and left the room. The others watched, not bothering to stop him. They knew, deep down, that this trip was going to be awfully hard for the sullen priest. Not only will they be bringing Alessandro home, but Esther as well.

William sighed as he and the others left the office. He looked to Leon. “Has he talked to you?”

“No… I mean if you consider two words at most a week talking.”

Petros walked next to them. “Should we consider leaving him here?”

“He wouldn’t stay, even if he was asked by his own sister.” Father Garcia scratched his head. “Could anyone really blame him?”

“No…” William shook his head. “This is something he really needs to do. He needs to face the cold reality that his mate is gone.”

\---

Esther was resting in a hospital bed. She was locked away in a private medical ward in the Underground. Her presence there was only known by Virgil and Vanessa. They kept her well, keeping her on an IV drip of Methuselah blood and making sure she rested. The goal was to get her strength back up. During her time in the medical ward, Virgil had been busy with preparing for the Queen and Pope’s return. He had advised Vanessa that she oversaw Esther when he cannot be there. 

The Count had to also prepare for the Vatican guests. He knew they were also coming to take Esther away. Deep down, he knew that she needed to stay in Albion and rule with Mary. Which reminded him, Virgil still needed to talk with Esther about his discovery. He still needed to come up with a plan to show everyone she was alive in the first place. He hadn’t had a chance with all the medical needs for her and the preparations for the Queen's return home. So much to do and plan, not enough time to work with.

\---- 

Tired eyes blinked at they stared out the scenery passing by. The train clicked and clacked, but the sound seemed soothing to the exhausted Pope. Alessandro sighed, placing his forehead against the glass. “Mmmmm…”

“I second that…” Mary, who shared the train compartment, was sitting back in her seat, zoning as she stared at the ceiling. “We should be back in the kingdom shortly.”

Alessandro sat back into his chair. “It…It still doesn’t seem real. Everything that has happened in the last few months is ending.”

“True,” said Mary, now looking at him. “If anything, it was nice knowing that you still stood by me. I hope, even with all that has happened, that you and the Vatican can still consider forming an alliance with us.”

“I would be honored to form an alliance. That will still happen, and I know everyone would agree to it.” He smiled, reassuring her of his decision. “Just one step at a time.”

“Of course, your Holiness.” The Queen nodded, returning his smile with one of her own.

\---

It was mid-afternoon when the Empress of the Methuselah Empire stepped of a train in Londinium Station. She took a deep breath, taking in the fresh air. “I needed to get off that train,” she mumbled to herself.

Ion stepped up behind her, carrying their suitcases. “It was quite a stuffy ride,” he complained. “I don’t understand why we couldn’t take an airship the full way here…”

“We would have been very suspicious,” answered Lady Caterina as she stepped out of the train with the rest of their group. She dusted off her robes. “It was necessary to keep our arrival as quiet as possible.”

“Though, next time can we request a car with a little more comfort?” Leon rubbed his sore neck. “The seats were hard as rocks.”

“Oh, stop your complaining.” Petros had his arms full of Caterina’s suitcases. “We have a mission, and by God, riding in a train since dawn is the least of our problems.

Seth shook her head at them before setting her sights on her brother. He was staring down at the ground. Sighing, she pressed a hand to his arm. She leaned close and whispered to him. “Are you going to be alright?”

Abel nodded. He then looked up at her, ice blue eyes looking sullen behind his glasses. “Let’s just get this over with…”

Lady Caterina stepped forward. “Shall we all get to the palace?”

“Sister?!”

At the new voice, everyone looked to see Alessandro standing by another train. Caterina smiled, relief washing over her as she made her way to her little brother. “Your Holiness…”

Alessandro met her halfway between the platform, hugging his big sister. “It has been s-so long.”

“It really has.” She pulled back to look him over.

He smiled up at her. “Sister, there is someone I want you to meet.” He pulled away fully and turned to the train.

Mary was just stepping off the train when she saw the Pope standing with a group of clergymen and a Cardinal. Her servants followed as she walked over. “Are they your friends?” she asked.

“Your Majesty, may I introduce my sister, Cardinal Caterina Sforza, Duchess of Milan.” Alessandro stepped aside to present Caterina. “Sister, this is my dearest friend, Queen Mary of Albion.”

At her introduction, the AX team bowed in Mary’s honor. “Your Highness.”

Mary smiled. “It is I who should be bowing to you.” She curtsied. “Thank you for coming to my homeland.”

“Of course, your Majesty,” said William. “I, myself, am from this land. I am honored to be in your presence.” He and the Queen smiled and bowed to each other.

“Your Highness, we are also in the presence of another monarch.” Alessandro addressed Seth. “Queen Mary, this is Lady Seth, Empress Augusta Vradica of the Methuselah Empire.”

The Queen’s eyes widened. The Empress was in her kingdom. She also did not realize how young she looked. “Welcome, dear Empress.”

Seth smiled. “Thank you, I am honored to be here.”

A servant stepped up to the Queen. “I do apologize, but we are needed at the palace,” he reminded her.

“Yes, yes, I know.” She addressed everyone. “Shall we? We can arrive together.”

“Lead the way, your Majesty.” The group followed Mary to cars that were waiting for them.

\---

“What do you mean everyone is arriving?” Virgil eyed a servant, looking exasperated. “I thought the Vatican group would not be arriving until tomorrow?”

The servant shrugged. “I just received word that they all left the station, together. Among them is even the Empress of the Methuselah Empire.”

“She is here too?!”

“Y-Yes, sir.”

Virgil groaned, sitting in his office chair. “I am never going to get all my work done…” He thought back to Esther, who slept away in the world below the palace. “This is going to get crazy, and fast…”

“Shall I make sure the guest rooms are prepared?”

“Yes, go… I need to think.” Once the servant left, Virgil stood, pacing his office. “I need to prepare…” He looked up, shaking his head. “No time to waste…”


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Enjoy ~~~  
> :)

The cars pulled up to the restored palace. A line of servants stood at the ready, Virgil present with them. He opened the door to Mary’s car, helping the Queen out of the vehicle. “Your Highness, welcome home.”

“It feels good to be home, Count Walsh.” She motioned to the others as they approached the Queen. “These are our guests.”

Virgil bowed. “Welcome,” he greeted. “It is an honor to meet all of you.”

“Likewise,” said Lady Caterina as she smiled. “I am Cardinal Sforza.”

He nodded to her before seeing the Pope. He gave him a small smile. “Welcome back, your Holiness.”

“It is good t-to be back.” Alessandro turned and presented Seth to Virgil. “This is-”

“Empress Augusta Vradica,” said Seth, introducing herself by her full title. She smiled innocently at the count. “But I prefer Seth. I dare ask, are you also a Methuselah?”

Bowing, Virgil smiled at the Empress. “That I am, and it is wonderful to finally meet the mother of our race.” He also bowed to Ion. “Welcome,” he greeted.

“Thank you,” said Ion, nodding in return.

Mary looked at Virgil. “Shall we continue our discussions inside. I am sure we have much to discuss.”

“Oh, I am sure we do, your Grace.” Virgil turned to lead them all inside. “We really do have quite a lot to talk about.”

\---

Everyone sat in the Queen’s private study. Tea had been served and conversation was light. Once all the normal servants were out of the room, Mary placed her tea down. “Now that we are alone…” She looked up at the Cardinal, a saddened look in her eyes.

“No need to say it, your Majesty…” Caterina looked to Abel. “It has been on all our minds.”

Mary nodded. “I understand she meant a lot to you and your team.”

“You could say that,” commented Leon. “Red was a little ball of sunshine.”

“Red?” Mary smiled a bit. “I like that…”

Father Wordsworth stood, walking over to Abel. “Miss Esther was one who didn’t give up. It was almost like she held the hope in the world that everyone needed.” He saw Abel grip his hands into fists. He gently placed a hand on his shoulder. “She truly was a gem.”

Virgil stood off to the side of the room, listening to the comments made about Esther. He noticed the silver haired priest seemed more upset compared to the others. He felt for this man, Esther must have meant so much to him. He cleared his throat, getting everyone’s attention. “If I may?” He walked around to the center of the room, holding a file in his arms. “There is something important I must share. But first, I have some questions.” He looked at the AX. “Am I permitted to ask?”

Lady Caterina nodded. “If important, we will answer to the best of our ability.”

“Thank you.” Virgil stood straighter. “First, how did Miss Esther come to be a sister of the Vatican?”

“I believe that is something Father Nightroad could answer,” said William, looking down at Abel. “Care to answer, Father?”

The man nodded, slowly, as he thought back to when he first met her. “We met when I was on a mission in Istvan. She had been living at the church under the care of former Bishop Laura. She… She ended up in a situation that caused her to follow me and return to the Vatican as a new member of the AX.”

“Did she say how she ended up in the bishop’s care?”

“Something about being left there as a baby. She, herself, didn’t know anything else of her birth family.” Father Nightroad looked away. “She only knew the church.”

“I see…” Virgil opened his file and pulled out a paper, looking at it. “My next question is, well, interesting.” He looked to Abel before the rest of the group. “I have a photo.” He turned to the Queen, presenting the photo to her. “Your Highness, can you please explain the photo?”

Mary looked at the picture. It was a picture of her father and stepmother holding her sister. “My family. It’s my father, his wife, and my little sister.” She smiled a bit, looking at the baby in the photo. “I only got to meet her for a moment before she disappeared.”

Virgil nodded and took the photo to show the rest. He brought it closer to them. “She is correct.” He specifically pointed to the infant. “I have to ask, does this child seem familiar?”

Many shook their head, except for Father Wordsworth. He felt like something about the baby was familiar. “May I have a closer look?” Virgil handed him the photo, the priest bringing it closer to his face. “So peculiar…”

“What is?” asked Petros.

“Why, those eyes…” he looked closer. “The shape looks so familiar.”

Virgil pulled out another photo and handed it to the priest. “How about now…”

Father Wordsworth gasped, his jaw opened and eyes wide. “M-Miss Esther?”

“What?!” Mary was on her feet and rushing over to see.

Abel whipped around and snatched the photos from William. He stared at them as everyone looked over his shoulder. “… It is…”

“My s-sister…” Mary looked at the photos in Father Nightroad’s hands. “It has been her all along…” She looked up at Virgil. “How?”

The Count took another piece of paper from the file. “During my exam of Miss Esther, I came across a familiar mark, one that I remember quite vividly as the same one your grandmother had. A star.” He handed the paper to Mary. “I had to be sure, so I took some of the blood we had from evidence and tested it. DNA matched and she is confirmed as the missing princess.”

“Red’s a princess?” Leon looked on in shock.

Caterina looked at the paper with the DNA information. “Unbelievable…”

Seth looked confused. Something was on her mind. She looked up at Virgil. “Count, may I please look at the file?”

Nodding, Virgil handed the Empress the file. “Yes, your Excellence.”

Opening the file, Seth began to flip through. Ion read along with her, interested in the findings. As they looked, Mary knelt next to Abel as she ran a finger across the photo of Esther. “She’s my sister….”

“She’s my mate,” Abel whispered.

Mary heard his words and looked at him. “Mate?”

At this, Virgil looked over at the priest. ‘Didn’t Esther mention something about a mate?’ he thought. ‘Is this him?’ Before he could question, the sound of the Empress gasping made him stop.

Everyone looked to see Seth holding a packet of paper in her hands. Alessandro broke the silence. “Is s-something wrong?”

Seth shook her head. Her complexion was paler than before. “It’s just…” She pointed to the paper. “It’s their family tree.” Taking the packet, she turned it to show everyone an old painted photo of a man. “Who is this?”

Virgil recognized the photo right away. “That is Desmond, the first King of Albion. My grandfather served under him.”

“… I thought so.” Seth turned the picture back to her. “I remember him very well.”

“Empress, who was he?” asked Ion.

**BOOM!**

The palace shook as an explosion went off nearby. Virgil was immediately rushing to the window. He frowned. “An airship…”

The AX priests and Petros joined him. “My God… It looks like the one that was in the attack back home.” Petros looked to the others. “They’ve come again.”

“Only this time we are ready to rumble,” said Father Garcia.

Seth stood, walking for the door. She looked off. “My Empress?” asked Ion.

“I need Father Nightroad with me…” She looked back at said priest. “I believe we are about to have an… unfortunate reunion.”

Abel’s eyes widened before they bled red. “I see.” The words that came from his mouth were rough. He stood and followed the Empress out of the room.

Virgil, who had witnessed the exchange, noticed the eye change in Father Nightroad. It was exactly like Esther’s when she woke up. He turned to the rest of the AX as they prepared their weapons. “Seeing as we are about to be in a dangerous situation… My Queen, please follow me to-”

“Not this time, Virgil.” Mary tore off her skirts, only to show off her battle clothes beneath them, as well as her sword. “I have unfinished business.”

“Oh, I like her,” commented Father Garcia before he and Brother Petros left the room.

Virgil shook his head. “You are Queen…”

“I know,” she said, taking out her sword from its sheath. “But I am also a soldier to my people. I must protect them, as well as avenge my sister.” She eyed him. “I will not sit back and watch anymore.”

“I see.” He gave her a small, fanged smile. “Then I guess I have no choice… but to let you take command.” He stepped aside. “I will send our troops to meet you down in the courtyard.”

She smiled. “Thank you.” Then, Mary took off from the room.

Virgil looked at Lady Caterina, Ion, and the Pope. “You will be safe here.” He turned to Father Wordsworth. “Will you stay with them of help with keeping the enemy at bay?”

“I will protect the Pope and Cardinal.” William pulled out his trusted gun.

Ion walked to the Count. “I shall guard the door.”

Virgil nodded, handing Ion a radio. “Contact me if you need help.”

“We will.” Ion gripped the radio. “Just keep my Empress and these people safe.”

“I will. I must go now.” Virgil fled the room, taking off at top speed and calling out orders into his own radio. “All armed staff report to the Queen’s location! Vanessa, meet with me!”

\---

Vanessa stood outside of Esther’s room, waiting for Virgil. She was on guard, as was most of the Underground. Reports of the explosion and an enemy ship flooded in from the kingdom above. Women and children Methuselah had been moved to safe houses while men and soldiers went to aid and guard both above and below.

The Count rounded the corner to see his sister waiting for him. “It’s about to get bad. Our Queen is even headed into this battle.”

“What of the Vatican members?”

“Some also have gone to help. The Pope and his sister are in the care of a priest and a Methuselah. They should be alright, for now…” Virgil opened the door and stepped into Esther’s room, Vanessa in tow.

Vanessa rounded Esther’s bed, out of her brother’s way. “What does this enemy want? Why are they targeting Albion?”

“Your guess is as good as mine. But our Kingdom is going to need all the help we can get.” Virgil looked down at Esther. “Time to wake her.”


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please Enjoy!  
> :3

Auto-Jaegers were attacking left and right. Kingdom soldiers, the AX, and the Methuselah Underground security where all out on the palace grounds, fighting off these beasts. Queen Mary commanded her army, taking on the Auto-Jaegers with an iron fist.

In another part of the palace grounds stood Abel and Seth. Both were staring down a tall, blonde male who stood yards from them. He smiled, evil brewing behind his innocence. “I see we are all here.”

“Not that you’re wanted here,” snapped Seth.

“Temper, 03.”

Abel removed his glasses, tossing them aside. He glared at the man before them. “You… Why are you here, Cain?”

Cain smiled more. “Besides making sure everything you touch burns, I am here to finally take you home, where we can finally become one. This Earth isn’t for you, 02.” He held out a pale hand towards Abel. “We shall cleanse it with fire and make it our own, as one.”

A hiss escaped Abel as the air cracked with electricity. **_“I will never again make that mistake. I won’t join you…”_** His hair came loose from its ponytail, floating up around him as he began to transform.

“I see…” Cain began to glow, skin paling as he too began to transform into his own Crusnik. **_“Then I guess I will force you, my brother.”_**

Seth growled, eyes bleeding red. **_“And, we will stop you.”_** The three Crusniks fully transformed, weapons drawn, and wings widely spread and ready to fight. In a flash, all three took to the air, charging at each other.

\--- 

Father Wordsworth looked out the window with a big frown. ‘Damn, this isn’t looking good,’ he thought. He turned back to the Cardinal, who stood behind him as she was also looking at the battle outside. “Lady Caterina, I think you know what we must do…”

“I understand.” Caterina disrobed until she was in her light, white under dress. She looked at her very confused brother. “Alessandro, I am speaking as just your sister, not a Cardinal.” She walked over, placing her hands to his shoulders. “Things are not looking good. For your safety, we need to run and find another source of protection.” She turned to Father Wordsworth, who presented her with her own gun. “I will stay and fight them off as long as I can. Earl, I want you to take my brother and get him to safety.”

Ion nodded in agreement. “It won’t be long before those bastards come to find us.” He took Alessandro and threw him over his shoulders, making the Pope yelp.

Alessandro stared at Caterina. “S-sister… don’t leave me!”

Smiling sadly, Caterina placed a kiss to his cheek. “I will come back to you.” She pulled back and looked to Ion. “Now go!”

“Yes ma’am.” Ion bowed before turning and running from the room, holding the Pope tightly.

“Sister!” His voice echoed down the hall as they disappeared.

Caterina bit her lip, trying to keep her composure. She turned to William. He placed a hand on her cheek, giving her a reassuring smile. “He will understand.”

“I only want him to live… even if I do not have a chance at life.” She met his eyes. “Thank you for staying with me, Father Wordsworth.”

“I would fight with you until my last breath, your Eminence.” He smirked a bit, leaning forward and placing a chaste kiss to her lips. “I am a loyal servant, my love.”

Caterina sighed. “Lord, have mercy on our souls.” She kissed him, deeper and full of all her feelings, which William gladly returned.

The windows crash open as Auto-Jaegers filled the room. Both pulled up their guns, pulling their lips apart as they began shooting at their enemy, still in each other’s arms.

\---

The sounds of guns, screams, and other haunting noises filled the air as the Pope and Ion ran for their lives. The Methuselah Earl dodged through gunfire and Auto-Jaegers. His goal was to get Alessandro to somewhere safe, and he would die trying. He ran out into a deeper part of the gardens. That is when he saw a huge mausoleum. “It’s better than nothing!” Ion gripped Alessandro tighter, making a beeline for the mausoleum.

Once inside, Ion placed the Pope back on the ground before locking the main door behind them. Alessandro got his balance back as he stood. He looked around the candle-lit hall. He noticed crypts and tombs down two different hallways, and a beautiful stained-glass door to their left, a cross hanging over it. “Ion, in there. It’s a chapel.”

Nodding, the Methuselah and Pope walked into the chapel. The room was lit with more candles and incense. It had photos of rulers from the past, the altar was decorated with fresh flowers, and beautiful stained-glass windows glowed with the moon light. “Wow…” mumbled Ion.

“Indeed.” Alessandro walked to the front of the room, standing before the altar. “Oh, heavenly father…” He went to his knees, clasping his hands together in prayer. “Have mercy and protect us. Watch over those in battle. Keep the evil away…”

Ion stood behind him, watching the Pope as he prayed. It was moments like this he felt like he should be on his knees, praying. But his pride always got the best of him. Instead, he took to guarding the human. “Your Excellence, we still need to hunker down and hide. We may be safe, but it is better to get more cover on us.”

“Why? It already took so long to find you, Pope.”

Alessandro jumped up from praying and stood behind Ion, who took a defensive stance as he also turned around. Ion’s glared intensified as he looked at the end of the aisle where a familiar brunette male stood. “…Dietrich von Lohengrin…”

“I see you remember me… more yet, you remember what I did to your friend, Radu.” Dietrich chuckled, darkly. “Always was one of my favorite puppets.”

“Bastard!” he growled.

Alessandro gripped his crucifix. “W-what do you want?”

The puppet master hummed a bit. “I have been sent to keep you two company. But I am sure you already know that is a lie.” He shrugged. “Truthfully, I am instructed to bring back the head of the Pope to Mein Herr.”

“You wouldn’t dare!” Ion gripped at the dagger on his hip. “I won’t give you the chance…”

“I would like to see you try and prevent me from completing my duty.” A sinister look glazed across Dietrich’s face as he raised his hand.

A flash of what looked like wire caught Ion’s sight. It was on! Hissing, Ion ran at Dietrich, ripping the dagger from his hip and slicing through the air at the invisible strings. Alessandro ran behind the altar, ducking beneath the table. “Lord help us!” he cried.

The puppet master smirked and dodged Ion’s attempts. “Not close enough.” He turned as the Methuselah swung the blade down, only to bring up an elbow, knocking Ion back.

“Ah!” Ion fell against a wall next to the altar, the radio Virgil gave him flying out of his pocket and sliding across the floor. Ion pushed himself off the wall and went to attack again.

Alessandro noticed the radio slide in front of him. Quickly, he snatched it, holding it to him like a lifeline. He pressed the talk button. “H-Hello?! Help!”

A moment with static passed. “Hello?” came a reply.

“Thank God!” Alessandro pressed the talk button again. “Please, help!”

“Your Excellence, is that you?” It was Virgil.

“Yes! Please, we are trapped in the chapel! We are being attacked!”

Another moment of silence passed by. “Do not worry, we will get you out and safe! Just hang on!”

“Hurry!”

“ARGH!” Ion felt a string snap at him, making a deep cut on his arm. “Fuck!” he hissed.

“Now, now, we are in a holy place,” snicker Dietrich as he snapped another wire at Ion, making him stumble backwards.

Ion fell back, knocking his head against the wall. He saw stars as he slid down the stone to the floor. He blinked, trying to clear his head. The sound of footsteps drawing close made him look up. He glared as Dietrich stood right over him, his own dagger in the enemy’s hands. “B-bastard.”

“A fitting end for you, Earl of Memphis. I will take care of you first, and then I can take care of the Pope.” He held the dagger high above his head, ready to strike the Methuselah. “Say goodbye!”

Ion closed his eyes, ready to take on death. The sound of metal clanging made him wince. He was done for… Or, so he thought. Ion did not feel a thing. He peeked open an eye, looking down at his body. He saw blood, but there was no wound to be seen. Curious, he looked up only to stare in shock at what he saw. “What the…”

Dietrich stood still, his only movement being his labored breathing. Blood dripped from a large hole in his chest. As he struggled to breathe, he turned to see his own heart in the hands of another. He gasped when he came face to face with a ghost from his past. “E-Esther…”

Esther stood there, gripping his heart in her hand. She had a dark look in her eyes. “You are done, Dietrich. Time to repent.”

“Y-You are s-supposed to b-be d-dead…”

“It’s funny, I thought the same thing.” She smirked bringing his heart up to eye level. “I guess we were both wrong.” Her eyes bled red as her hand turned into a claw. **_“Now, you can try being dead. Only this time, you won’t be back!”_**

“N-No, Esther, don’t!”

Dietrich’s pleas fell on deaf ears as she crushed his heart in her hand. Immediately, Dietrich stilled, collapsing to the ground in a bloody heap. She dropped his heart next to him, admiring his death. **_“Farewell, Dietrich…”_** She turned back to normal as she looked at Ion, who stared at her in awe, shock, sadness, and many other emotions. She smiled at him, kneeling before him. “You two should be alright… I am here.”

“Esther!” Ion pushed himself forward, falling into her welcoming arms. Tears streamed down his face as he held her. “I-I thought… You are alive!”

“Esther?!” Alessandro popped up from behind the altar, shocked at the sight before him. She was alive. He stumbled as he ran to her, joining Ion in hugging her. “You’re here! H-How?!”

Smiling, Esther pulled away, making the tearful twosome look at her. “It…It is a long story. A story that will have to wait.” She stood. “You both stay here. Ion, you are to protect the Pope until it is safe.”

“Y-Yes,” agreed Ion. He looked at Alessandro before they went to hide behind the altar. As soon as she was sure they were well hidden, Esther turned, making her way to the exit. She left the mausoleum and disappeared into the shadows.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Enjoy!  
> :)

“Can you repeat that?” Mary asked, speaking into her radio.

“I repeat, all the Auto-Jaegers just vanished into thin air,” radioed back a soldier.

“He is right, they just disappeared on us,” responded Leon. Petros was near him, armed and ready for another attack.

“Odd…” Mary looked up. The enemy airship still lingered overhead, and she could see three figures fighting in the air. It was getting hard to see them as the sun was disappearing and the dusk sky looming over. She frowned. “The battle isn’t over. Don’t let your guard down yet.”

“Yes ma’am,” echoed over the radio from many on the battlefield.

\---

A scythe slashed the air, Abel swinging it as he flew at Cain. **_“RAAAAH!”_** The scythe missed as the other Crusnik ducked away, spinning through the air like a top. **_“CAIN!”_** roared Abel as he took off after him.

Seth waited for her moment before slashing her dual tuning forked weapons at Cain as he flew by. She managed to slash a wing, but it was not enough to slow him down. **_“Damn!”_** She took off after them. 

Cain spun around, charging his lance at Abel and Seth as they flew near ** _. “I am not that easy to kill. Or, did you forget?”_** He chuckled as he swung at Abel. **_“You both were always weaker than me!”_**

 ** _“Shut up!”_** Abel swung his scythe. Rage was building more within him.

 ** _“Yes, if you were stronger you could have saved Lilith…”_** Cain gripped his lance as a ruthless spark twinkled in his eyes ** _. “You couldn’t even save your mate…”_**

Abel froze, a look of pure rage growing over him. **_“You…YOU ASSHOLE!”_** With a roar, Abel charged at Cain. The blonde Crusnik was prepared for this attack, charging right back at Abel. He met him with a blow from his lance to his shoulder, sending Abel flying backwards.

 ** _“I got you!”_** cried Seth as she caught her brother, both flying back a bit. She steadied him. **_“Are you alright?”_**

He did not answer. His angry red orbs eyed his brother with murderous intent. Growling, he gripped his scythe. **_“He will pay… HE WILL PAY!”_**

**_“Do not move, let me look at your shoulder!”_ **

**_“No time!”_** Abel shrugged Seth off.

Cain clicked his tongue, shaking his head. **_“Why do you still try? You are only preventing the inevitable.”_** He readied his lance. **_“Give up and come willingly or suffer a cruel death by my hands.”_**

 ** _“Isn’t that the same thing?”_** growled Seth, ready to charge.

 ** _“You two cannot stop me!”_** He charged at them at full speed.

Abel and Seth braced themselves, weapons ready to do some damage. As he drew closer, they noticed something strange. Cain’s face went from manic evil to shock within seconds. He looked to be trying to slow down, but he kept coming forward. Before they could figure out why, a blast of lightning ran through the sky, lighting up everything with a flash of bright light.

In that bright light something flew out from behind them, colliding into Cain and pushing him back. When the light faded, they saw Cain floating, blood dripping from his mouth. His abdomen was slashed from his chest down. Abel and Seth watched in awe as Cain began to lose consciousness and free fall from the sky. Seeing the Contra Mundi fall, the airship dove for him. A door opened and he fell right into the ship. The ship took off, disappearing into the clouds.

Abel and Seth looked at each other. What had just happened? One moment they were about to finish this fight, the next something takes their deranged brother out. **_“What just happened?”_** asked Seth.

 ** _“I… I am not sure…”_** He looked down to see soldiers and others gathering below. **_“We should get down there.”_**

 ** _“Right.”_** The Empress followed Abel to the land below.

Meanwhile, Esther was standing on top of the palace, hidden in the shadows so no one could see her. She smiled, watching as Abel and Seth safely made it back down to the ground. She knew she interfered, but she could not let them fight alone. So, she tapped into herself, and a sword had appeared. She knew what she had to do. In the end, she sent the sword at Cain. Dead or not, she did not care. Her mate was safe. With that in mind, she left the roof and took off into the night.

Abel and Seth changed back to normal as soon as their feet touched the ground. They saw Mary as she ran up to them. “Are you both alright?”

“Yes, the Contra Mundi is gone. For how long? We do not know, but I hope it is permanent,” reported Seth.

“It was strange… One moment we were prepared to end it, and the next…” Abel looked to Mary. “Did you happen to see what took him out?”

The Queen shook her head. “It was strange down here too. Auto-Jaegers covered almost the entire area and then they vanished into thin air.”

Leon and Petros joined the group. “If God had his way, I think he sent an angel to help us,” commented Petros.

“If he did, I thank this angel,” said Mary as she sheathed her sword.

The palace doors opened and out stumbled Caterina and William. Both looked like they had quite the fight as they were covered in gun smoke and ripped clothes. “Thank God, you are alright,” sighed the Cardinal as she limped over with William.

“We could say the same for you,” said Leon, looking them over. “Where is the Pope and Ion?”

“I sent them to hide.” Caterina looked around. “Where that is… I don’t know.”

Mary looked at the Cardinal. “The Pope called over radio almost an hour ago. I think Virgil said they were hunkered down in the mausoleum chapel.” She turned, walking for the gardens. “Come, we shall get them.”

They all followed the Queen through the deeper parts of the garden until the large royal mausoleum appeared. “In there?” asked Petros. He eyed the creepy building.

“It is better than hiding in the open,” offered William as he held the door open. “Shall we?”

Once inside they noticed the chapel door slightly opened. The stench of blood hit Seth and Abel’s noses. “Someone is hurt,” said Seth. “The scent of blood is strong.”

Rushing to the door, Caterina threw it open, only to gag at the sight. “My God…”

Everyone bounded into the chapel to see the gruesome sight of Dietrich’s body. It was enough to even make Seth and Abel’s stomachs turn at the display. Father Garcia walked over, examining it. “Holy shit…” he mumbled.

“Who’s there?!” Just then, Ion popped his head up from behind the altar. The relief in his face when he saw the group was like a man seeing water in the middle of a desert. “Finally!”

Alessandro jumped up from behind the altar, his eyes immediately finding his sister. “Caterina!” He ran around and jumped into her arms. “You’re safe!”

“Brother,” she sighed, holding him tightly to her.

Ion joined the group. “We didn’t know if it was safe to come out.” He looked to his Empress, seeing a very relieved look on her face. “I am so happy to see you, my Empress.”

Not caring for the formalities, Seth grabbed Ion and hugged him tight. “You have no idea how happy I am to see you,” she whispered into his ear. Pulling away, she smiled at the now blushing Methuselah.

“How did this happen?” asked Leon, pointing to Dietrich’s corpse.

Both the Pope and Ion looked at each other before Alessandro looked back to everyone. “It was… Esther.”

Abel’s eyes widened as others looked confused. “What...?”

“I believe this is where I come in.”

Everyone turned to see Virgil at the back of the chapel. “Count Walsh?” Mary stepped forward. “What is the meaning of this?”

He held up his hands. “It was purely… I myself cannot find the word to describe it.” He walked over to them. “When Esther was found she was indeed dead. However, her blood continued to flow as if she was alive.” Confused, they urged him to continue his explanation. “Her blood has tiny machine-like organisms that kept her blood going. It was during the DNA tests that I searched back to the first ruler, King Desmond, and his immediate heirs who shared similar blood type like her. But in King Desmond’s blood there were more of these machines, as if they had been given to him in some form of transfusion.” He took a breath. “Unlike King Desmond, Esther has more counts of these machines. It was as if most of them were there before she had a transfusion of some kind. My hypothesis is that the old machines had laid dormant and when the other’s entered her blood stream-”

“The nanos activated…” Seth looked at Virgil.

William nodded. “But that means King Desmond was a human mate to a Crusnik and passed along the genetic code to produce them.”

“But who… Who was this mate?” asked Ion.

Seth slowly turned to Abel, who had a range of emotions coursing through his mind. “I know…” He finally looked at Seth, and like everyone, was waiting to hear what she had to say. “King Desmond… was Lilith’s mate.”

“Lilith…” Her name came out like a weak whisper. Abel bit his lips, waiting for Seth to continue.

“I only knew him before I returned to the Ark. He had become her mate before I left. I… I did not know that they had any offspring.” Seth gripped her hands. “It had been well over a year before I saw her after I left. She was… well, I am sure you know what I mean…” She looked down, a sad look on her face.

“Wait… so does that mean Esther is a descendant of Lilith?” asked Caterina.

“It would make the most sense,” said Virgil. He looked to Mary, who had been silent this whole time. “Every queen or princess heirs had been blessed with various shades of red hair, a soul that doesn’t give up, and offers hope, protection, and love to all she holds dear, like the Dark Lady Saint herself.”

Mary covered her mouth, gasping. “So… so I…”

“You would carry the gene too,” offered Father Wordsworth.

“But I think we have some other things to figure out…” Virgil looked at Abel. “Where is your mate?”


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Enjoy!   
> :)

The double moons were high in the sky, signifying the midnight hour was near. It was so bright that it made the field below glisten. White flowers danced in the evening breeze, with it the calming scent of nature. Esther sat in the middle of the field, staring at the sky.

She had made it five miles from the palace and Londinium. The kingdom’s shadow could still be seen from where she sat. In her heart she was afraid to be there. She was supposed to be dead, and yet here she was, alive. By now it would be certain that she was known to be alive. Her question was how long until she would be found?

It wasn’t like she did not want to be found. Esther was only afraid because she knew she was not her old self anymore. Deep down, she had changed, both physically and emotionally with her reawakening. And with her new self, she felt that everyone would hate her and shun her, especially her mate.

Abel; seeing him again made her heart both happy and sad at the same time. How could she face him? His heart was fragile enough as it was. She could not bear to think of him so sad.

Esther pulled at her hair, bringing the red locks forward. She ran her hand through the unusually long tresses of her hair. Getting annoyed with the length she began to braid her hair, setting it into a low single braid until she could get it cut like normal. As she finished the braid, the sound of a twig snapping made her freeze. Alert now, she dipped into the flowers and tall grass of the field, hiding as she surveyed the area.

“Are you sure you sense her out here?” asked an awfully familiar voice.

“He is her mate, of course he should know where Esther could be, Father Garcia,” replied another.

Esther instantly recognized that voice as Ion. Hearing both him and Leon made her realize that if they were there, that meant her mate was too. She gulped, lowering herself more into the tall grass.

Seth trotted up behind Father Garcia and Ion. She saw her brother standing at the edge of the field, eyes scanning the area. “Any sign?” she asked.

Abel looked down at his sister. “I can sense her… She is somewhere out there.” He turned back, eyes gazing the area.

“Why would she be hiding from us?” Ion frowned, feeling saddened. “She is our friend. And, she helped save the Pope and I from Dietrich. Why hide from us.”

Giving the Methuselah a reassuring look, Seth patted Ion’s arm. “If I had to guess, I think she is afraid.” Before Ion could ask why, she pressed a finger to his lips. “There is a lot going on for her. One minute she was dead, the next she is almost a full Crusnik like Abel and I, taking on the Rosenkreuz Order and saving all of us.” She gave a small smile. “And maybe, deep down she feels so confused and not sure how to deal with it all. Esther also might think that she is too different from her former self. Who knows what she is thinking, but I do know this…” She turned and looked at Abel, who was sadly gazing the field. “She is going to need to be reassured, need to be loved, and definitely need all of us on her side.”

Leon and Ion nodded. The priest walked over to Abel, placing a hand to the taller priest’s shoulder. “Call out to her, amigo. Let her know you are here.”

Nodding, Abel stepped forward. “Esther!”

His voice rang throughout the field, and straight into her heart. Esther felt his sorrow in her name. It made her ache. She began to shake, covering her mouth to keep herself from crying out loud.

“Esther, please… I know you are out there!” The priest took another step. “I know you are scared! Everything is confusing and you don’t know how to handle it!”

“Tell me about it,” agreed Leon, earning a smack to the head from Seth. The Empress hushed him as Abel continued.

Abel cleared his throat. “None of this is your fault… No one can control fate… I know you are scared, and that is okay!” Taking a deep breath, he continued. “I am here to help you! I won’t ever leave you!” He looked down, feeling his pleas were not reaching her. “I… I would do anything for you…because I love you…”

Esther gasped when those words left his mouth. Never, even since their courting and mating, had he ever said he loved her. The words she had dreamed about him saying were finally spoken. Her heart felt like it would explode from her chest as tears fell from her sapphire eyes. She knew. Deep down she knew that he meant his words. And so, she stood and faced the little search group. They did not notice her yet, as their eyes were on the lamenting Abel. Seeing Abel so close yet so far away made her ache even more. She sobbed, standing there in the middle of the field. “I-I love you too!”

At her voice, Abel snapped his head up, eyes wide. There she was. “E-Esther…” He took in her form, gazing over her as if he were seeing an angel for the first time. His first few steps were shaky, but soon turned into a jog. That jog then became a run at full speed. “Esther!”

The redhead began to run for him, meeting him halfway. As soon as he came close, she jumped into his waiting arms. “Abel!”

Abel immediately wrapped his arms tightly around her, falling to his knees as they felt each other’s warmth. “My Esther…” He looked her over, ice blue meeting sapphire as they stared at each other. “I thought I lost you,” he whispered, still in disbelief that she was in his arms again.

Placing a hand to his cheek, she smiled sadly at him. “For a moment there…you did.” She shuddered, taking a deep breath. “I missed you so much…my mate.”

“As I you…” Abel did not hesitate to press his lips to her own in a desperate and powerful kiss. She gladly returned it, pouring every ounce of passion she had into it. Both held onto each other, afraid if they let go, they would wake up.

But it was not a dream. Seth, Ion, and Leon watched them from their spots many yards away. The Empress was bouncing with happiness and excitement while the other two smiled at the scene. Ion raised his radio, pressing the talk button. “Attention, this is Ion Fortuna, Earl of Memphis.”

“Go on, Earl,” chimed Virgil in reply.

Ion’s smile brightened as he held the radio. “Count Walsh, the Star of Hope has been found and reunited with her mate.”

\---

The Queen paced the royal hall, anxious from the waiting. The rest of the AX and the Walsh siblings stood near her, all waiting for the search party to return. Mary’s heart was practically pounding in her ears as she walked back and forth.

The doors opened, making everyone look to the entrance. In entered Seth, Leon, and Ion first. Behind them, hand in hand, walked Abel and Esther. For the first time in months, the AX team finally saw a smile grace Abel’s face. Looks of relief and happiness bloomed on everyone as the group went to greet them.

Virgil was the first to greet them. “Welcome back!” He smiled at Esther. “Lady Esther, it is relieving to see you back with us here.”

“Thank you, Count” she responded, looking up at her mate. “I am glad to be here.”

With a bow, Virgil stepped aside. “My Queen, may I present to you, your sister.”

Mary and Esther’s eyes met. Mary trembled as she looked over Esther, who in turn mirrored the older woman. Breaking from her mate, Esther rushed up to the Queen. Both reached out their hands, clasping them together as they smiled at each other. “My sister,” whispered Mary as she pulled Esther close. Both girls were tearing up as they took in each other’s appearance.

As the sisters bonded, embraced, and talked, the others made their way to Abel, congratulating and praising him. He shook his head, nervously rubbing the back of his neck. Caterina smiled at him. “It is good to see your smile again, Father Nightroad.” The rest of the night was spent in celebration. They celebrated Esther being alive, the return of the missing Princess, and the reunion of Abel and Esther.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will contain mature/sexual themes.  
> Decided to make story rating change from Mature to Explicit.  
> Read at own risk and please enjoy!!  
> :)

A week passed by since that joyous evening. Mary and Esther were spending some needed sister time. They were currently sitting in the garden, enjoying the afternoon sun. They sat on a blanket; a picnic set before them as they chatted away. Not too far from them stood Father Nightroad.

Since Esther’s return, he kept a close eye on her. Deep down he was afraid she would be taken from him again. With this concern in mind, he volunteered himself to be her own personal guard, not that either one of them truly minded.

Esther played with a strand of her long hair, looking kind of annoyed. “I really can’t stand my hair like this. It’s too long. I think I will cut it short again.”

“For Heaven sake, please do not do it!” Mary gave Esther a mock-hurt expression. “I told you that you would look lovely with long hair. Now that you have it this length it is too pretty to cut!” She smiled, chuckling as she took some of Esther’s hair in her hand, playing with it. “But I won’t stop you, I would just be a bit sad to see it short again.”

“Oh, come now, Mary.” Esther rolled her eyes. “It is just hair.”

The Queen and Princess looked at each other before laughing. “Okay, I may be a bit dramatic over such a simple thing, but could you blame me? Your hair is so pretty, like grandmother’s!”

Esther smiled and laid her head upon her sister’s lap. “Well… maybe I will keep it long for a short while more.”

Mary smiled, running her fingers through Esther’s hair. “Alright, new subject.” She smirked. “How have you and Father Nightroad been?”

A blush spread across Esther’s cheeks, heating her face. “Uh…” She peeked over at her mate, who was currently admiring a bush of white and red roses. Hearing her sister laugh, she turned back with a pout. “Well…”

“Well?”

The younger woman fiddled with her hands, trying to find the right words. “I mean, he has been quite affectionate. I’ve been incredibly happy to be back with him…”

Mary eyed her, ceasing her fingers and removing them from the red locks. “I am sensing a ‘But’…”

“…But I am afraid.”

“Afraid of what?”

Esther sat up and leaned closer, not wanting Abel to hear her words. “I’ve been afraid to… you know…” Her blush deepened as she tried to form her sentence. “I am afraid to have sex…”

“Ah….” Mary gave her sister an understanding smile. “If I am not mistaken, you both have crossed that line before. What makes it different now?”

“Well…” Esther sighed, looking down. “I know he wants to re-bond with me, but I’ve not been comfortable. So, I’ve been avoiding that kind of alone time with him.”

“But why?”

With another sigh, Esther looked up to the Queen. “I am afraid that things are different. You and I are technically descendants of his first love… Nothing against Lilith, but I definitely don’t want to be just a replacement for her.”

Mary nodded. “Ah, I see.” She gave her a reassuring look. “If you were just a replacement, would he have gone through hell and back to know you were still alive?” Taking Esther’s hand, she continued. “When I met him, I saw someone who was lost, broken beyond the point of sadness. When you came back to us, it was a complete turnaround. His soul was bright and happy.” Mary smiled softly. “Does that sound like a man looking for a replacement?”

Esther bit her lip, shaking her head. “B-but…”

“No buts. He loves you, Esther. And if I were you, I would plan some serious time with him. Let yourselves go wild and rekindle your spirits.” Mary released her hand, reaching for her wine. She held up her glass. “To love, dear sister.”

Carefully, Esther raised her glass, a small smile on her lips. “To love,” she saluted, clinking her glass with Mary’s before gulping down the bittersweet liquid.

\---

It was late when Esther went back to her room. Abel followed faithfully, waiting just outside her door. It was their routine since she came back. As soon as she got ready and into bed, she would then call for him to come in. He would stay with her all night, either lying down to sleep next to her, or he stayed up and watched out for her all night.

Honestly, he missed being a bit more intimate. He did not want to rush his mate back into a more physical relationship. Esther had just gone through something traumatic. He only wanted to comfort her and show he was still there. In time, Abel knew that she would open back up again, and they can proceed with their lives as mate. For now, he was glad to still be by her side.

“Um, Abel, you can come in,” called his mate.

Abel stepped into the room and locked the door behind him. When he turned around, he had to keep holding the doorknob to keep himself from going to his knees. His mouth fell open as his wide blue eyes took in the sight before him. “E-Esther?”

Esther sat on the edge of her bed wearing nothing but a white bed sheet. She was holding the sheet around her, only shielding herself from the front. The glimpses of skin that were not covered by the sheet nearly killed Abel with the temptation to touch her.

She looked up at him, cheeks pink and eyes shining with a mix of innocence and lust. Smiling nervously, she stood, keeping the sheet held above her chest to keep it from falling. “It seems I haven’t been too kind to you, my mate.” She licked her lips. “I’ve been keeping you away, and not taking care of you.” Esther walked over to him, slowly swaying her hips as she stepped.

Abel gulped, heat building up in his body as he watched Esther approach in a very seductive way. “I… I-it is alright!” he said, voice slightly higher than normal.

“Oh, but it isn’t. I’ve been bad.” She now stood before him, fingers teasing the fabric she held to cover herself. She leaned closer, her sapphire eyes deep with emotion. “I am afraid that I have sinned too much. I need you to help me cleanse my sins from me…” Esther could hear his free hand scratching down the wall as he tried to keep himself steady. “How should we start? What do I say?”

“Uh… ‘Forgive me F-Father, for I have sinned’ i-is usually how confessions start.” The priest shifted side to side, the heat in him growing uncomfortable.

Esther smirked, a sight that made Abel both concerned and turned on at the same time. “That’s funny… I thought it was…” She paused, releasing the sheet from her grip and letting the fabric fall. “…Sorry Daddy, I’ve been naughty…”

And like that, all his restraint broke and Abel found himself pushing off the door, taking Esther into his arms and tossing her onto the bed. He ripped off his cassock, glasses, and shirt before jumping into the bed, pinning her down beneath him. Their lips met as his hands roamed down her naked torso, feeling her. “You… you will not be leaving this bed anytime soon,” he purred out as he kissed down from her lips to her neck.

“W-wasn’t planning on it!” she gasped out as he nipped near her collarbone. Esther gripped his shoulders, bucking her body up hard enough to flip him below her. She straddled him, taking him into another heated kiss. “Let me take care of you.” Kissing away from his lips she moved down his body, leaving a trail of licks, nips, and kisses as she moved. A smile graced her features as she heard soft moans from her mate. Hopefully, she can make those a bit louder.

Dipping down she kissed along the waistline of his pants, sending shivers up Abel’s body. He hissed, rolling his hips. “E-Esther…” he sighed.

Said girl was eyeing her mate’s pants, noticing a tent in the fabric. “You seem like you could use a little help with this.” She ran a hand over the tented area, earning a pleased groan from Abel. “We can’t have you uncomfortable, now can we?” She played with the buttons of his pants, unzipping them and pulling the pants down. His member stood proudly at attention. Esther didn’t waste any time beginning her torture, trailing her fingers up and down his shaft. “It’s so hard already. You must have been aching…”

“E-Esther!” he hissed, biting his lip.

“Poor thing…” She blew air at his cock, earning a roll of his hips. Leaning over the tip, she stuck out her tongue, swirling it around as if licking a lollipop. This caused Abel to buck, making her put all her weight on him to hold him down. “Uh-uh, stay still, my mate. Good things come to those who are patient…” she purred.

Abel whimpered, gripping the bed sheets. “P-please…”

“Please?” The little minx eyed him, licking her lips.

“Please, t-touch me!” he groaned, face heated with a blush and eyes shining with want. “Please!”

“Well, since you asked me so nicely.” Deep down, Esther did not know how she ended up with this seductress side of her, but she was not complaining as she liked taking control, for once. She gripped the base of his cock and began lowering her head. She opened her mouth, taking the tip in first. She swirled her tongue around for a few moments before daring to take more of him in.

The priest sighed out, happily as she began to bob her head up and down. Never had he experienced this before, and hopefully, this won’t be the last time either. Shaky hands reached down, fingers tangling into fiery red locks. “My Lord,” he moaned out, feeling himself sink into the pleasure.

Esther attacked him, sucking him hard and speeding up her rhythm. She took her free hand, bringing it to his balls and massaging them. This caused Abel to buck again, making his dick go further back and down her throat. Surprisingly to Esther, she did not gag or anything, but took him down into her. She bobbed harder and faster.

Gripping her hair, Abel was getting dangerously close to his release. His body felt like it was on fire and tingly. He was so close. “Uh Esther…ngh… Please, s-stop before-” But his pleas didn’t faze her. She kept going and going. “Stop, o-or I w-will… Oh Merciful God!” Abel pulled her close, sinking her mouth all the way onto him as he exploded his seed down her throat. He gasped, writhing as he came hard. Never, even during their previous mating experiences, had he come hard like that.

Swallowing all he offered, Esther pushed up off him, licking her lips clean of his seed. “Mmmm, yummy,” she teased as she sat up more.

Abel caught his breath back to normal rather quick. He sat himself up from the bed, a smirk making its way across his lips. Before she could question, he grabbed her. He flipped them so she was against the headboard, her legs wrapped around his shoulders. Esther did not have time to comprehend what was going on when Abel buried his face between her folds, licking her relentlessly.

“O-Oh!” Throwing her head back, Esther held onto the headboard for dear life as he ate her. “Abel!” she gasped, tightening her legs around him and pushing his face into her.

The tongue dipped down, licking in and out of her entrance a few times before returning to her clit, swirling around the bud. She tasted like honey, only sweeter. If he could, he would stay there between her legs all day just to keep tasting her essence. He hummed, sending a vibration feeling through her pussy, causing her to cry out louder.

Esther took a hand and wrapped it around his head, gripping the base of his ponytail as she rubbed herself against his face. “F-Fuck! So good!” she whined, matching the rhythm of his tongue. “More!”

Hearing such language fall from her lips did not make him want to scold her. Instead, it only made him feel pride that he was making her feel this good. It was a sin to feel pride like this, but he did not care. He wanted her to feel more, and sin or not, he was going to deliver. He began to lick her faster, feeling her wetness build with his ministrations. Reaching up, Abel gripped at Esther’s hips and helped her ride on his face.

“Aaa! O-oh my!” She could feel it, the insatiable build of her orgasm rising with each flick and lick of Abel’s talented tongue. She was close. Esther ground against her mate’s face, faster and harder. “Yes…Yes! Fuck me, YES!” Esther snapped her head back as a wave of pure ecstasy shot through her body. “ABEL!” Her body shook as her orgasm took over. She gasped and cried out as wave after wave passed over.

Abel gave her a few more licks before releasing his face from her dripping pussy. Some of her essence was evident on his lips and chin. He wiped his face on his arm before easing her back down on the bed. Once he had her on the mattress he sat back, admiring her quaking body with a smug grin. “Have you had enough?”

Esther looked up at him, finally getting her breathing under control. Her body still shook from her orgasm, but she was calmer. She thought of his question for a moment before returning his grin with one of her own. “Sorry, but we are far from over yet.” She turned herself over, down on all fours with her ass presented before him. “I want you to take me and fuck me until I see Heaven’s light.” Turning her head, she looked at him desperately. “Please!”

“This language falling from your lips is foul.” Abel leaned over her, whispering into her ear. “My little vixen must be punished for her naughty language…” A hand reached down her rump until it found her folds. A finger slid between her folds, finding her dripping entrance and teasingly dipped in and out of her. “Do you deserve to be filled by me?”

“Yes! Oh, please Abel!” she begged, pressing herself back against the offending hand. “Fill me and cleanse me!” Esther gave him the biggest puppy eyes she could muster. “Please,” she whimpered.

“Well… Your wish is my command, Mate.” Abel pulled his finger from her and gripped her hip. Lining himself up with her entrance he slowly pushed into her, a relieved moan being coursed out of them. Abel hiked her hips up and began a steady rhythm.

Thrusting back against him, Esther panted and whined. It felt amazing to have him inside her once again. Their connection that had been absent now rekindled with a fire of lust and love. Her face dipped into the pillow before her, letting her joyous cries out into it.

Abel kept up for a few minutes before stopping. Without pulling out, he flipped her onto her back, holding her legs up in the air. “I want to see your face,” he said, leaning down and kissing her as he picked up his pace again. She moaned into his mouth, allowing him to invade her sweet cavern with his sinful tongue.

It didn’t stop there. Abel lifted Esther off the bed and sat with her on the edge, placing her in his lap. He bounced her hard on his cock, making her cry out as she rode him. Hands cupped her breasts, tweaking her nipples as he mercilessly attacked her neck with love bites and kisses. “Hah! Ah, Abel!”

“Yes, call my name…” He nipped down near her collarbone. “Call me!” he commanded.

“My Abel! My m-mate!” The redhead was almost at her peak. She held onto his shoulders and fucked him hard, making him go deeper into her. “A-Abel! ABEL!”

At her cry, Abel’s eyes flashed red, fangs appearing. He bit into her neck, both losing themselves in a wave of fevered pleasure. He spilled himself up into her as she contracted around him. They rode out their orgasms as he licked the blood from her neck. “Esther…” he purred, willing his Crusnik to calm.

Esther looked up at him as soon as he pulled his face from her neck. She had watched his eyes go back and forth between red and ice blue. After catching her breath, she kissed him, relaxing him. Then she pulled back from him, smiling. “I missed you, my love.”

Returning her smile, Abel pecked her lips. “And I missed you.” He nuzzled her cheek with his own. “I have to admit that was a very…interesting side of you. I never knew you could be so… what was the word… adventurous?”

Beaming, Esther felt proud of herself. “I mean I personally thought I was being more ‘dominant’, but we can go with that!” Pulling back, she made him look at her. “I wanted to show you that I am okay, and that I was ready to be entirely yours again.” A proud smirk graced her lips. “As for my ‘adventurous’ actions, well, I guess I’ve grown a bit bolder in terms of showing affection.”

“I don’t mind this change at all.” The air around Abel became static. “I also think a certain someone also appreciates this change…” His eyes became glowing red orbs and fangs grew over his darkening lips. Reaching up, he pulled the bow from his hair, allowing the silver locks to flow around him ** _. “And, it is only fair that he should be given the same treatment.”_**

Before Esther could respond she felt Abel come alive again, hardening up inside her once more. She had forgotten, briefly, that he did not pull out of her. Esther shivered, a moan escaping as she felt his clawed hands roam for her breasts. “Y-yes… **_I agree!_** ” Red began to shade across her eyes as she eyed her mate before falling into another round of love making.

All night they spent making love, reconnecting their bond as mates. It was not until the sun peeked over the horizon they finally surrender to sleep. They stayed in each other’s arms, sleeping away and enjoying the warmth of their bodies together again.

\---

At the breakfast table, everyone sat quiet. No one dared to speak, but the evidence was written all over their faces. AX members, the Pope, Ion, the Empress, and the Queen and her staff sported tired eyes and blushes that could put an apple to shame.

The only one who seemed unfazed was Father Garcia. He was happily filling his plate with food and humming to himself. Everyone was looking at him, obviously confused by his nature. Noticing the eyes on him, he stopped grabbing food. “What? I already heard them go at it before. I am not surprised at what happened.” He shrugged, spooning some scrambled eggs onto his plate. “I am only surprised that it took this long for them to get physical again,” he mumbled. 

No one dared to question him after that. It was silently decided that no one was to bother Abel and Esther for the rest of the day… or until they left Esther’s room.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Enjoy!  
> :)

Two weeks later and Alessandro was happily looking out an airship window. A sea of clouds passed by the windows of the Iron Maiden. The gigantic airship hummed through the sky. The Pope, finally on his way home. He could not wait to see the Vatican after so long. He kept shifting in his seat, unable to keep still from excitement.

Beside Alessandro sat Caterina and Father Wordsworth. Both were drinking some tea as they discussed plans for the AX once they arrived home. On the other side of the room sat Petros and Leon, both playing an intense game of chess. Ion was with them, observing the game. Not too far from the chess game was the Empress. Seth was engaged in a conversation with a surprised guest on this trip, Queen Mary. 

Mary ended up on this trip to the Vatican for two reasons. One, she was going to have formal treaty meetings with the Vatican. And two, she wanted to personally escort her baby sister home. Much to the chagrin of the Albion kingdom, Esther’s home was the Vatican. As for Mary, the Queen was saddened that Esther wanted to stay as normal as possible, but she knew her sister’s true reason; Abel. They belonged together, and the Queen accepted it. Instead, the Princess of Albion agreed to act as a liaison between the two countries.

Speaking of the Princess, Esther was asleep on one of the couches. Her head rested in Abel’s lap, the priest gently patting her head as she slept on. The priest’s mind was elsewhere, thinking of the future with his mate. Surely, their relationship was going to be known. However, according to Cardinal Sforza, they would be fine and that she will handle everything. There had been an unusual twinkle in Caterina’s eyes after those words left her mouth. She was up to something and Abel did not know whether it was a good thing, or a bad thing.

The Iron Maiden landed around midafternoon to a crowd of clergy, citizens, and press. Esther woke up with a start as the ship met land. The quick movements made her turn green and lean on her mate. They sat as the others prepared to disembark.

Esther looked up at Abel, frowning. “Remind me to not wake up so fast… I felt like my breakfast was going to make a reappearance.”

“I’m sorry, love.” Father Nightroad helped fix her habit, smoothing down the white fabric. “Just take it slow.” He helped her stand, escorting her off the airship.

Upon their arrival, the travelers were greeted with cheers and welcomes. Many bowed as Alessandro walked by. The group found the Vatican supplied cars and filed into them, making their way back to their home.

\---

Cardinal di Medici was standing in a large meeting room, eyeing the door. Around him sat minor ranked Cardinals, all nervously waiting as they watched the door too. Francesco was getting impatient, and everyone could tell because his brow kept twitching.

Finally, the doors opened and in stepped Alessandro and Caterina. Behind them was the Queen. Everyone else had been advised to rest and relax until called upon after this meeting. The door locked behind the trio as they approached the table.

Francesco bowed, as did the other cardinals. “Welcome back, your Holiness. I trust you are well?” He looked up and glared at Caterina. “Hello Sister…”

“Hello Brother,” she greeted, looking a bit smug. “I trust everything is in order since our departure to Londinium?”

“Of course,” he huffed, standing straight. His eyes then landed on the Queen, giving her a slight bow. “Your Majesty.”

Mary curtsied and smiled, politely. “I am honored to be here, Cardinal di Medici.”

Caterina escorted the Pope to his seat. “Now that we are all acquainted, shall we go over the events leading up to today?” Once she settled Alessandro, she addressed the room. “I believe we have much to discuss.”

“Yes, we do indeed.” Francesco motioned to the Queen. “Please, come and sit.” He pulled out a chair and guided her as she sat down. Standing tall, Francesco eyed his sister. “Please start from the very beginning. I want the truth about what is happening behind my back.”

A smirk played its way to Caterina’s lips. “As you wish.”

\---

Esther was resting in her dorm room. It was the first time she had seen the room in months and all she wanted to do was rest. Abel had left her an hour ago to let her relax, as she still felt a little funky since the ride on the Iron Maiden. He promised to return and bring her down to dinner.

Hugging her gurgling stomach, Esther moaned. The thought of eating made her stomach turn. She was trying so hard to not get sick. It was her first day home and she wanted to enjoy it, not be sick. Rolling on the bed, she flipped herself around, so she was in a fetal position. “Ugh…”

There was a knock on her door, followed by a child-like voice. “Esther? May I come in?” It was Seth.

Esther made to sit up, but another wave of nausea hit her. “Uuh.”

“I am going to take that as a yes.” Seth stepped into the room, an amused look on her face and a bowl in her hands. “I came to check on you. Brother said you looked sick… and I can see that you do look under the weather.” She closed the door and walked over to the bed. “I brought some broth for you.”

“Hmm?” Esther looked over at the Empress, only to grimace as the strong stench of chicken broth hit her nose. Her stomach gave an unforgiving lurch, making her fall to the side of her bed to release all contents of her stomach. “BLARG!”

Seth had to jump back to avoid being vomited on. “Damn!” She looked at the poor girl as she lost the battle from getting sick. “I…I am going to put this away.” Esther did not answer and only puked again. Seth grimaced a bit. “Um, I think I will go grab some towels… and yeah. I will be right back…” She quickly exited the room.

\---

It was dinner time when everyone finally rendezvoused. The Vatican priests and Nuns had gathered for the meal, the AX among them. Abel was generously stuffing his face, seemingly forgetting that someone important wasn’t present. As he ate on, Father Garcia looked up from his own meal. “Oi, Four-Eyes, is Esther coming to dinner?”

“Ah…” In mid bite, Abel remembered that he was supposed to go retrieve Esther for dinner. He dropped his fork and stood. “I completely forgot! Oh dear!” In a panic, he left the dining room.

Leon shook his head, going back to his meal. “Idiot…”

Abel ran all the way to the dorms. He went to Esther’s room to see she was no longer in there. Confused, he left and searched the area. As Father Nightroad rushed through the halls he came across Ion, walking his way. “Pardon me, Earl, but have you seen Esther? She was not in her room.”

The Methuselah sighed. “She is nose-deep in a bucket in the infirmary.”

“I…I beg your pardon?”

“I mean, your mate is currently puking her brains out in the infirmary. Seth actually had me go find you while she took care of her.” Ion grimaced. “I really hope you have a strong stomach… It is bad.”

Abel paled a bit. “Is she alright?”

Ion wanted to smack the priest, instead he took to face palming himself. “Abel, I swear… Did you not hear me say ‘puking her brains out’ or did that just go over your head? Honestly…” Ion turned, leading the way to the infirmary. “Just come with me.” Pouting a bit at the insult, Abel followed the Methuselah Lord down the hallway.

\---

Father Wordsworth checked an IV tube as Seth removed another bucket from Esther’s hold. The professor injected some medication into the IV. “This should help with your nausea.” He looked at the very pale Esther as she ducked her head into a pillow with a sob. “I know, but you should have expected this.”

“B-But how?” she cried, shivering.

Seth sat on the edge of the bed, tucking a blanket around her. “I don’t think we need to explain how.” She gave Esther an amused look. “I am just as surprised as you are.”

“I… I didn’t know…” The redhead pulled her blanket up over her shoulders, trying to stop her shaking.

William handed Seth a warm face cloth. “Here, use this to clean her face.”

“Right.” Seth smiled as she wiped the cloth across Esther’s face. “You know, Abel should be here soon.”

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

“Speak of the devil,” she snickered, watching as the girl shrunk deeper under the blanket, her nose and eyes only visible.

William chuckled as he went for the door. He opened it to reveal a concerned looking Father Nightroad and an annoyed Ion. “I see you finally came.” He stepped aside. “Come in, please.”

Abel rushed inside to see his mate curled up under some blankets. “Esther?”

“About time, brother dearest.” Seth stood from the bed to greet him.

“Is she alright? I didn’t know she was this bad!” Abel went to Esther’s side, kneeling next to her. “Are you okay, love?”

Sapphire eyes weakly looked up at her mate. She went from pale to a blush, pulling the blanket up more to try and hide her face. “Oh b-boy…” she mumbled, trying to hide.

“Esther?” Confused by her actions, he looked up at his sister and the professor. “Why is she hiding away?”

“Can you blame her?” said Ion. “I’d be nervous around you too if I was in her shoes.”

“What do you mean?”

Smirking, Ion crossed his arms and eyed the couple. “Tell me, Father, where do babies come from?”

“I would think you of all people would know, young Earl! A baby happens when a man and woman… wait…”

Seth wished she had a camera at that moment. The look on Abel’s face was priceless. Eyes wide, jaw practically hitting the floor; the Empress walked over and patted her shocked brother. “Looks like you figured it out! Congratulations, brother dearest!”

“Huh… congr… a… what!”

Father Wordsworth smiled brightly. “Yes, she is early, but definitely pregnant. Esther is going to have a baby. I am so happy for you both!”

“B-But we…” Abel looked down at Esther. “A baby?”

Shyly, Esther pulled the blanket down, showing her face. “Y-Yes, we are h-having a baby.”

“Oh… my… UGH!” The silver haired priest rolled back as he fainted, hitting the ground next to the bed.

Esther looked down at him, concerned. “W-will he be alright?”

“Ah, he should be. Didn’t expect him to faint, but he will be fine.” William walked over to Esther. “In the meantime, try and rest. The medicine I gave you will help your stomach relax enough for you to sleep.”

Nodding, Esther settled back down. She gave her friends a small smile before closing her eyes. It did not take long for her to fall asleep. The Empress smiled and then looked to the professor and Ion. “Well, let’s get Abel up into the next bed. He might be out for a while too. Might as well keep him somewhat comfortable.”

“I personally think he would be better suited for the floor, but that is just me,” commented Ion, going to pick up the passed-out priest.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Enjoy!!!  
> :)

It was late morning the following day when Esther woke to a wave a nausea. She sat up fast and grabbed her bucket, emptying her stomach once again. Halfway through her moment of misery, a pair of arms steadied her shoulders. “It’s alright…”

Esther looked up from her bucket to see Abel holding her, a soft smile on his face. Another wave passed through her and she ducked her head back into the bucket, vomiting. “Ugh!”

“It’s okay, just get it out.” Abel rubbed her back. “I am here.”

It was that moment that Seth walked back into the infirmary. She smiled as she approached, holding a damp cloth, a glass of ginger ale, and some crackers. “Good morning,” she greeted.

The priest looked up from his mate and smiled at his sister. “Morning, Seth.”

Esther groaned, pushing the bucket away from her. “M-morning,” she sighed, leaning back against her mate.

The Empress handed Abel the damp cloth. “Here, use this to wipe her face while I inject some more medicine to help her with the nausea.”

“Of course.” Abel accepted the cloth and gently pressed it all over Esther’s face, wiping it clean and soothing her. “I guess we need to get used to this.”

Esther sighed deeply, looking up at him. “Says you…” She bit her lip, suddenly feeling nervous. “Um, Abel?”

“Yes, love?”

“Y-you are not upset?... I mean, you are alright with me being p-pregnant?” A blush stained her cheeks.

Abel frowned. “Why would I be upset? Shocked, yes, but I am far from upset.” His frown turned into a smile as he brought their foreheads together. “I am happy. I thought, with the Crusnik and all, that I would never have a child.”

Tears welled up in Esther’s eyes. “So… So, you are happy?”

“I am.”

“You sure?”

A chuckle escaped as Abel pressed his lips to her. When he pulled back, he saw the tears fall on Esther’s cheeks. Taking the back of his hand he carefully wiped them away. “I am happy. Now, do not have any more doubts about it.”

Seth, listening as she finished administering the anti-nausea medication into the IV, turned to the couple. “It should be illegal for you guys to be that cute.” At their blushes, she laughed. “Hey, as this child’s future aunt I have rights to tease you.”

“You’ve been teasing us since before we became mates,” grumbled Abel, pouting at his little sister.

“Speaking of future aunts…” Seth walked over to the door of the infirmary. “You have company.”

“I-I do?” Esther sat up, with the help of Abel. “Who?”

The Empress smirked and opened the door. Not even a moment later the room was filled with people. Mary, who led everyone inside, was the first to rush for Esther’s bed, smiling brightly. “Congratulations!” she said, beaming as she took Esther’s hand in her own. “I am so happy for you!”

Abel looked around the room, his eyes landing on Caterina. “H-how did you all find out?”

“Let’s just say, it wasn’t that hard to figure out,” answered the Cardinal. “In fact, Father Wordsworth confirmed our suspicions yesterday.”

William shrugged. “Well, when you are cornered by a hoard of you peers it is hard to survive without slipping that little bit of info… Please forgive me?”

Abel shook his head as Esther sighed, both giving up on anything being a secret between them. “Well, it was bound to get out sooner or later,” commented Esther as she looked to her sister. “It’s been a crazy couple of months.”

“Indeed,” agreed Mary. She and the rest of the group stayed and kept the couple company for a good while.

\---

Lady Caterina was sitting in her office a few days later. She was looking through some reports and documents. A knock on the door made her look up. “Enter.”

The door opened and in stepped Father Nightroad. “Good afternoon, Lady Caterina. Father Havel said you wished to see me?”

Nodding, Catering pushed the documents aside. “I did. Please have a seat.”

“Thank you.” Abel sat in the chair across from her desk.

“How is Esther fairing?”

“Oh, the nausea is really taking a toll on her.” The priest looked exhausted as he spoke of his mate. “Father Wordsworth says a few more days with the anti-nausea medication and rest should help get her stable. After she leaves the infirmary, he will prescribe some medication to continue helping with morning sickness.”

“That is good to hear,” said Caterina, crossing her arms. “Well now, I have something of importance to discuss with you.”

Abel rose a curious brow. “Oh?”

“Yes, it is in regard to the meeting I had with my dear old brother, Francesco.” She rolled her eyes before continuing. “After our unfortunately long meeting with him and the council, we have come to an agreement as to how you and Esther can remain as members of the Vatican.”

The priest felt his stomach sink a bit, fearing with the strict Cardinal di Medici had in store. “And, what was said?”

“He was not happy with what was said and had threaten the destruction of the AX for keeping such secrets. If Queen Mary wasn’t with us, he might have followed through. I owe the Queen a lot for what she has done.” Sighing, she gave Abel a relieved smile. “That woman can negotiate.”

Abel felt somewhat relieved at this news, but felt the Cardinal was still not saying something. “I do appreciate that Esther and I won’t burn by his hands, however, what deal was struck to prevent such from happening.”

“Quick to the point, Abel.” Caterina sat up straighter. “The Queen made a deal to ensure ties and trade with the Vatican, offering us technology trade as well as other imports. My brother agreed, but he wanted some insurance that will make it so the ties would be unbreakable. So, the Queen offered her sister to make our treaty official… by formally marrying you.”

“Marry?” Abel blinked a few times as he thought about it. “But I mated with her already. Should that be enough proof of an alliance?”

“You would think, but according to Francesco, it is not enough. He wants it formally and legally done, under God’s eyes and officiated by the Pope himself.”

“Ah…”

“So, you and Esther need to make it official before he finds out about her pregnancy.” The Cardinal let out a long sigh, rubbing her eyes. “Lord knows the fury he would display should you both have a child out of wedlock. He cares more about the reputation of ‘his’ church and appearance than that of other’s feelings.”

Abel sat silent for a few moments, thinking. “I mean… I think Esther would also appreciate getting married.” A small smile crossed his lips. “I guess we can work something out. But only after she feels better will we try for a wedding.”

“I agree.” Reaching into her pocket, Caterina pulled out a small box and handed it to Abel. “I do also think Esther would appreciate this as well.” She placed the box in front of Abel. “Queen Mary said that this belonged to Esther’s mother.”

Curious, and cautiously, Abel picked up the box and opened it. A silver band with a simple red ruby glistened in the light. “Wow… that is lovely.”

“Prince Gilbert’s engagement ring to his wife, Madeline.” Caterina smiled. “It is only fitting that she gets proposed to with her mother’s ring.”

“I couldn’t agree more.” Caterina and Abel turned to see Queen Mary and Empress Seth at the door. Both had snuck into the room. Mary gave them a small smile while Seth was beaming as they walked over to admire the ring. Seth eyed the ring. “I am sure she will love it!”

Mary joined her. “My father would be happy for her to have it. And, for you to be his son-in-law.”

A blush stained Abel’s face at the comment. “I… thank you, my Queen.”

Seth sat in her brother’s lap and hugged him. “Now, are you ready to make an honest woman of our dearest Esther?”

“Uh…Oh boy…” Abel sighed, looking up to the sky. “Give me strength…”

\---

Esther smiled as she looked herself over. She had been released from the infirmary two days prior with a clean bill of health and some anti-nausea medication. Esther was so grateful to Father Wordsworth for supplying her with the medicine, as she felt much better compared to almost two weeks of constant vomiting.

She stood in front of her mirror, admiring her still flat stomach. She had just taken a shower and only stood in her undergarments as she eyed her appearance. “Soon, you will make my tummy big and round,” she said, talking to her growing baby. Esther smiled, rubbing her stomach. “I can’t wait to meet you.”

“Awe, you are too cute, Esther!”

Jumping slightly, Esther turned to see Seth. “You have got to stop sneaking up on me!” she cried, pouting.

“Hey, it is a force of habit.” The Empress walked over. “I came to help you dress and make sure you are fit to go back to duties.”

“Of course.” Esther allowed the Empress to examine her.

Once finished, Seth grabbed the familiar white uniform dress for the girl. “Here, let’s get you dressed.” She helped the dress over Esther and smoothed it out once on.

“Thank you, Seth.”

“It is no trouble, my sister.”

Esther smiled. “Sister?”

“Of course,” said Seth, grabbing the white habit hat. “After all, my brother mated you, so that makes you my family.” She placed the hat on Esther’s head, covering most of her red locks. “Speaking of my brother, Abel has asked me to escort you to the chapel.”

“Oh? Am I on cleaning duty?”

“Maybe, but you have to go and find out.” She took Esther by the hand and walked her to the door. “Shall we go find out?”

By the look of the smile on the Empress’s face, Esther felt she was missing something. “Um, okay then.”

The Empress led the girl from her room and down the halls of the dorm building. Once outside, Esther noticed that a few of the nuns and priests were out there, smiling at her as she walked by. Confused, Esther looked to Seth, who only shook her head and led her on.

The chapel came into view and Seth moved a bit faster, a look of excitement dawning her face as they walked closer. Father Tres was at the door, watching as they approached the chapel. He saluted them. “Welcome, Princess Esther and Empress.” He stepped aside, opening the door. “Please enter.”

Acknowledging him with a nod, Seth brought the confused girl into the chapel. Once inside, she turned and smiled big. “Everyone is waiting for you.” She pointed behind her.

That was when Esther looked up the aisle, eyes widening slightly as she noticed the pews where filled with familiar faces of her peers and other clergy. Her eyes passed over them to the front of the chapel. At the altar stood Alessandro, smiling at her. Confused, she looked to Seth. “W-what is going on?”

“Why don’t you ask him?” answered the Empress, pointing back to altar.

When Esther looked up again, she froze. Abel had walked out from the sacristy, not wearing his normal cassock. Instead, he wore his normal black shirt with a clerical collar, looking so simple yet still so handsome. He stood next to Alessandro, smiling gently as he looked at her.

Before she could question, Mary walked up to her sister. “My dear, Esther.” She held out her hand. “Come.”

Seth took the free hand as Mary clasped the other. “Shall we?”

Esther felt the butterflies in her stomach grow intense. What was going on? She was then escorted up the aisle by the Queen and Empress. Once at the Altar, they left her to stand off to the sides, leaving her even more nervous than before.

Abel walked up to her. “Esther… I am sorry about all the confusion, but I think I have a way to clear it up for you.” He took her hand and brought her up onto the altar, standing in front of the Pope.

It was when Abel went down on one knee that things seemed to click. A small gasped left her as she began to shake a bit. “A-Abel…”

“I know that this should have happened a long time ago, but I do hope you forgive me.” He smiled and took out a small, opened box. He held it up to her, the ruby glistening in the chapel’s light. “Esther Blanchett, Princess of Albion, Sister to the Vatican… and the love of my life; I pledge my heart, soul, and faith to you. Would you do me the honor of marrying me, and being my wife?”

“Y-You’re serious?” Esther placed her hands over her mouth, eyes wide as she looked between the ring and Abel. “Really?” 

Nodding, Abel smiled and pulled the ring out of the box and held it up. “Really, really; I am serious.” His smile was hopeful as he stared up at her, ice blue eyes shining behind round glasses. “Will you?”

Unable to speak as she was then currently trying not to cry tears of joy, Esther nodded vigorously. She held out her hand to Abel, who happily placed the ring on her finger. She admired the piece of jewelry as her mate stood to his feet.

Alessandro smiled brightly. “I guess I can start.” He looked to Abel. “Father Abel Nightroad, do you take Princess Esther Blanchett as your lawfully wedded wife? Do you promise to love and cherish her, for better or worse, for rich or poor, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?”

“I do.” He took Esther’s hands in his own, smiling down at her when he answered.

“Princess Esther Blanchett, do you take Father Abel Nightroad as you lawfully wedded husband? Do you promise to love and cherish him, for better or worse, for rich or poor, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?”

Smiling, Esther gripped his hands tighter. “I do,” she said, softly.

The Pope blessed them. “Under the eyes of our God, beloved family, friends, and members of the church, you both have vowed your lives to each other.” Alessandro held up his hands. “It is with the power invested in me by the church and God himself that I pronounce you two husband and wife.” He smiled at them. “You may seal this union and kiss the bride.”

Blushing, Esther smiled at Abel as he bent forward, taking her into a sweet, chaste kiss. Applause from the attendants and cat calls from a certain priest made them pull apart. She hugged Abel to her. “I love you,” she whispered.

“I love you,” he whispered back, smiling as he pressed a kiss to her head. For once in an awfully long time, they felt complete.


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Enjoy!  
> :)

Esther waddled through the Vatican grounds, the Pope at her side. She was sporting quite the bump and was only three months along. Alessandro looked at her, an amused look on his face as he watched the girl huff and puff along as she walked. “Do you need to sit?”

Esther waved him off. “I am alright.”

“Are you sure?”

“I am sure.” She huffed in some air. “Can’t let pregnancy slow me down, your Holiness.”

“I understand, just don’t p-push yourself.”

She smiled at the Pope. “I promise, I will let you know if I need to stop.”

Alessandro nodded, then changed the subject. “How long until Abel returns from the Methuselah Empire?”

Shrugging, Esther answered. “If we are lucky, sometime in the next day or so. He still had to bring my sister back to Londinium first and then bring Lady Seth and the Earl home.” She sighed. “Being without him for almost three weeks has been hard. I miss him.”

“I bet. But, like you said, we should see him soon.” Alessandro held out his hand. “Come, it is almost lunch.”

At the sound of food, she smiled. “Yes please.”

\---

Caterina looked over the medical chart before her. “I see she is progressing fast.”

“I think it has something to do with the Crusnik blood in her, and most likely the child.” William also looked over the file. “She has gone from nothing to almost halfway through in only weeks. Whereas in a normal human pregnancy she would have nothing but a tiny bump that normally wouldn’t be very noticeable, Esther and the baby have progressed faster. She is even feeling the child’s movements. I think it won’t be much longer until we see the little one.”

“Interesting. Best to keep a close eye on her.” The Cardinal looked up at William. “The last thing we need is to lose her again.”

“Quite right.”

Caterina pushed her chair back, leaning back slightly. She took a deep breath and sighed. “At least things are not as hectic as before. It feels good to just breathe for once.”

“Oh yes, I agree.” William looked he over, a smirk forming. He stood just behind her, gently raised a hand and began to brush some of Caterina’s curly mane from her neck.

Freezing a bit at his touch, Caterina blushed. “Um…”

“Hush, my lady… Just relax.” He looked as her skin became visible as soon as he moved her hair to the side. Licking his lips, he leaned in and began to kiss the bare flesh, causing her to gasp slightly in surprise.

“W-William,” she moaned out, baring her neck more to him.

“Yes?” he mumbled against her neck.

She pulled from him and looked up. She stood, grabbing him and pulling the smirking priest to her, kissing him hard. Moving around, Caterina felt him lift her, placing her on top of her desk and nestling between her legs. Both continued to kiss heavily, touching and caressing, pulling at their clothing.

William managed to reach up her skirts, running a hand between her legs. He moaned when he felt how damp she was. “My dear… can we?”

Nodding, Catering began pulling at her robes, opening them until her under dress was exposed. She looked at him, removing her hat from her head as she leaned back onto her desk. “Please…it-it has been so long…”

“Yes, I know.” The priest undid his cassock and removed it so only his black shirt and pants remained. He undid his pants and dropped them and his underwear, exposing himself to his lover. “I missed you,” he said, running his hands up her legs and under her skirts again.

Shivering at his touch, she helped him remove her underwear and raised her hips. “I missed you too.” She pulled her skirts up, showing him how ready she was. “Please…?”

“No need to ask me again.” William lined up at her soaked entrance. “I will take care of you, my love.”

“William,” she whispered before he entered her, sending her into a pleasured high.

\---

Finally, Abel returned to the Vatican and was immediately greeted by his mate. Esther had greeted him as soon as he came to report to Lady Caterina. He took Esther and went to spend some needed bonding time in their room, which was Abel’s room. They had moved in together just after they married.

One thing he loved about Esther being pregnant was her insatiable appetite for sugar. He relished in the fact that she craved almost as much sugar as he did. Abel would spoil her with sweets and teas, also partaking in the sugar extravaganza. This was a craving he could get behind.

Esther happily nibbled on a bar of chocolate as her mate watched. “Mmmm someone is happy.” She looked down at her stomach, feeling her baby move. “I bet you will also have a sweet tooth, like your daddy.”

Abel reached around to touch her, feeling their baby kick as his hand grazed her stomach. “I can’t believe they move so much already.”

“I can’t believe I look this pregnant.” She looked at Abel, pointing at her form. “I mean, pregnant women that look like me are usually just over six months. I am only three months and this big.”

“Not surprised, honestly.”

“But still… We don’t know what to expect.”

The priest nodded, rubbing his mate’s tummy. “We take it one day at a time.”


	23. A Message from Dark_Echo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A message from Dark_Echo...

Hello my friends and fellow readers.

I, sadly, have some unfortunate news.

My laptop has suffered water damage and I cannot get it to turn back on. I hope to have this issue fixed as soon as possible. What this means is that at this time I am unable to update my story. Just hang in there and I will try to figure things out.

I really appreciate all of you and thank you for reading my fanfiction. You are all amazing. 

~Pray for my laptop~

Peace and Love to you All

Dark_Echo


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MY COMPUTER LIVES!!!!  
> WE ARE BACK IN BUSINESS!!!  
> And now, please enjoy!   
> :)

You would think all Hell broke loose, but in reality; it was an extreme case of hormonal mood swings. Esther was currently hiding in the chapel, crying. She hid up in the attic, hidden from view as people searched for her.

What caused her to be in such a state? All she wanted to do was be alone. She constantly had Father Nightroad by her side every single moment for the last few weeks. She had members of the AX and the church keeping their eyes on her and not letting her alone. All she wanted was five minutes to herself and she could not even have a second of silence.

The last straw was when Father Wordsworth told her she was eating too much sugar. That alone, on top of everything else, made her break. She flipped out, ended up trashing the exam room, and took off before the professor could stop her. That was almost two hours ago.

Now, she huddled up in the chapel attic. She had found some blankets and pillows, making herself a nest as she hid away from everyone, also to keep her warm as it was very cold out that day. It was winter and had been snowing. She sobbed quietly as she nibbled on a chocolate bar. “S-stupid…” she said with a sniff. “Everyone is stupid… No one tells me t-to give up my ch-chocolate.” Wiping at her eyes, she finished her candy before snuggling into her nest. “Stupid.”

As she rested, she could feel her child moving restlessly within her. Groaning, she rubbed at her stomach, trying to make the baby calm down. Instead of calming, the infant rolled more around the womb, making her uncomfortable.

“Please… just rest, little one… I just want some peace…” Esther looked up, praying as she eyed the ceiling. “Is that too much to ask?”

Apparently, it was. In an instant, Esther sat up, grasping her stomach as a sharp pain shot through her, taking her breath away. It lasted for almost a minute, endless seconds of the jabbing pain. She caught her breath as soon as it went away.

Gasping down air, Esther looked at her stomach in shock. “N-no… please no…” she prayed.

Her answer was another round of pain, followed with a popping feeling. This one lasted just as long but felt more intense. She cried out, gripping at a pillow. When the pain stopped again, she noticed she felt very wet. Looking down, Esther felt the blood drain from her face. She was currently sitting in a puddle, and it wasn’t urine.

“Oh n-no…”

\---

Abel was in panic mode as he whisked around the Vatican, searching for his mate. He couldn’t sense her, which triggered a red flag. Many others were also joining in on the search, but no one could seem to locate the missing girl. He was searching the office building for what felt like the millionth time.

“Any sign?” asked Father Garcia, rushing up to the silver haired priest. He shook out a bunch of snow from his dark hair.

“None!” He looked at Leon, worried. “William said she was last in his office, but no clue where she went.”

“She couldn’t have gotten far. Red is too pregnant to leave on her own.”

“Then, where is she?!” Abel and Leon took off, heading for another building to search.

\---

Two more hours had passed, and the pain was growing more and more unbearable. Esther felt like an idiot, letting her hormones get the best of her. If she didn’t run off, she would have been in a better situation. Instead, here she was, alone in the chapel attic. More specifically, she was hidden in a place where she couldn’t be found.

The pain kept making her catch her breath, causing her to not be able to call for help. Every time she tried another sharp pain wracked through her. The exhaustion was taking its toll, but she could not rest. Her baby was coming, and she was stuck.

Esther ripped at her panties, the fabric torn and thrown from her body. She could feel the baby lower within her. She was close. “Ngh!”

An overwhelming sensation to push pulsed through her. At the next contraction, she went on all fours, baring down as she started to push. She gasps, silently screaming as the pain grew. It was going to happen, and soon. Her baby was coming.

\---

“Did anyone check the gardens?” asked Caterina, pacing.

“Many times,” answered Brother Petros. “No sign of the Princess.”

“How about the dorms? Did she go back to her old room?”

Tres shook his head. “No sign.”

Abel could feel the Crusnik freaking out. It only added to the frustration as he tried to keep himself under control. “We have checked the grounds from top to bottom…”

“Obviously, we are missing something,” commented Father Wordsworth. “We are missing something, or she is a champion at hide and go seek.”

“But we have looked.” Leon pulled out the map of the Vatican. He began pointing all over. “The gardens, the chapel, the dorms, and the list goes on!”

Caterina scanned the map. “Are you sure? You have checked everywhere?”

“That is what I said.”

“Hmmm…” The Cardinal eyed the map, still not convinced.

Abel growled, turning from the map. “I am going to keep looking. I suggest we all get back to it!” he commanded, walking out the door.

\---

Esther felt a strong burn between her legs. This was it. Taking a deep breath, she tried to find her strength to finish. She prayed, hoping for help.

 _“You can do it,”_ whispered a voice.

Esther snapped her head up to see a transparent figure before her. Hallucinating or not, she couldn’t tell, but she could see a woman with long red hair and tan skin kneeling before her, golden eyes staring right at her. A soft smile graced this woman’s lips as she confronted Esther.

_“Your baby is ready to meet you. You have to be strong, my child.”_

“Who a-are you?”

The woman placed a hand on her, and it felt so real. _“I am Lilith.”_

“L-Lilith!” she gasped, feeling another pain.

 _“Hush, my child, you will be alright.”_ Lilith rubbed Esther’s back. _“You are strong. You can do this.”_

The girl gasped, trying to catch her breath. “I… I can’t!”

_“Yes, you can.”_

Esther looked at Lilith. “I-It hurts…”

 _“I know…. But it will be worth it.”_ Lilith smiled more. _“Think of the baby. Think of Abel. They need you.”_ She pressed her forehead to Esther’s. _“You can do this,”_ she whispered.

A new strength coursed through Esther as she felt an extraordinarily strong urge to push. This was it. She gritted her teeth and bared down, hard. She kept going and going, until finally she cried out as her baby slipped out of her. Esther collapsed, breathing hard and catching her breath. Shakily, she sat up and looked around. Lilith was gone.

A cry made her snap her attention to the wailing baby between her legs. With shaky arms she reached down and picked the baby up. Immediately she held the infant to her, wiping them off as she looked over her baby.

Silver traces of hair could be seen within the amniotic mess that cover the infants head and body. The baby also had her nose and lips, and everything else resembled Abel. Curious, she looked lower and discover that she had a little boy resting in her arms. Her son… Their son. She began to cry with the infant, holding him close as she tried to keep him warm.

“I-It’s okay. Mommy is h-here.” She took a spare blanket, wrapping it around the baby. She looked down and noticed that he was still connected to her. His umbilical cord still connected inside her.

Remembering from past discussions with Father Wordsworth, she needed to push out the placenta. Concentrating, she pushed again, only to feel something plop out of her. She grimaced when she saw the placenta between her legs.

“Alright… let’s wrap you up better.” Esther laid her son down, grabbing another blanket. She wrapped the placenta in the extra blanket. Another thought came to her head as she looked at the umbilical cord. She could not cut it. Looking around, she saw some cord hanging near her. It looked almost like a shoelace. Taking it, she tied the umbilical cord a few inches from the baby’s belly. Once settled, she wrapped the baby and the placenta into the other blanket, keeping them together.

Soon, the baby was calm and staring around. She couldn’t tell what his eye color would be since his eyes were still so dark, but she could see his curiosity. Carefully, she moved, trying to stand on very wobbly legs. Gaining some balance, she reached down, picking up her baby. The boy grunted at the movement, making her smile at how alert he was.

“Mommy w-was a bad girl and put us i-in much trouble.” She kissed his head. Looking down she saw her white dress covered in blood and other fluids. “I guess I am s-saying goodbye to this dress…” Sighing, she held him close a she slowly walked to the stairs of the attic. “Let’s go f-find your d-daddy.”

\---

Out in the winter white gardens, the search group reconvened to discuss their findings. “Anything?” asked Leon.

“No,” grumbled Abel, shaking.

“She has got to be somewhere.”

Caterina walked outside, Wordsworth and Havel in tow. “No signs of her.”

Abel growled, his eyes flashing red from frustration. “Esther knows better than this! She should not have run off!”

“Father Nightroad, keep yourself steady!” snapped the Cardinal. “Could you really blame her? The poor girl had everyone up her ass every damn second! She was already uncomfortable as it was and then she heard something she did not want to hear!” The snap from the Cardinal made everyone stare at her like she had two heads. Even Abel froze in slight shock. Caterina shook her head and crossed her arms. “If I was her, I’d run off for some damn peace and quiet myself!”

“I… I see…” Abel felt guilty, understanding what she meant. “Um… we should continue looking.”

“I don’t think we will need to search for too long,” commented Leon.

“I hope we don’t need to look much longer,” mumbled Abel.

“No, I mean… look…” Leon had been staring off behind Abel. He pointed, looking pale.

Confused, everyone turned to see what he was pointing at. Their curiosity soon turned to utter shock as they saw Esther stumbling through the snow, heading towards them from the direction of the chapel. They immediately became alarmed when they noticed her bloodied attire.

“Esther!” Abel broke from the group and sprinted over to her. Upon closer observation he noticed a bundle in her arms. Before he could ask what happened, she fell against him from exhaustion. He helped her lower to her knees in the snow, supporting her as she rested against him. “What happened? Are you alright?”

Weakly, she looked up at him. “I…I did it…”

“Did what?”

Everyone raced over to check on Esther, standing around as Abel held her. With a tired smile and whatever strength she had left in her, Esther held up the bundle to him. “I-it’s a boy.” She sighed, smiling in relief as she slumped against him, passing out.

In an instant, it was like the world stopped as soon as the words left her mouth. Abel stared at the bundle. He pushed the fabric down, showing a sleeping infant. Abel stared between the baby and Esther. She had the baby… She had his son.

Father Wordsworth was immediately beside them, checking between the infant and Esther. “Dear Lord, you did this all by yourself?!” He noticed a small pool of blood in the snow and immediately looked up at Abel. “I know you are in another world, but your mate and child need to get to the medical ward, now!”

Blinking out of his stupor, Abel stood up, taking his mate and child into his arms. He followed the Professor at a fast pace towards the infirmary, the rest of the group in tow. As soon as they made it to the medical ward, he placed her carefully into a bed. He stayed in the room as William cleaned them up and checked them out.

Caterina was the only other in the room as everyone else wasn’t permitted into the infirmary. She stood by her subordinate, offering some form of comfort as his mate and child were being taken care of. She patted his shoulder. “They will be alright.”

After what seemed like an eternity, William approached the other priest. “She is going to be fine. Esther just over did it, especially without medical intervention. Both her, and your son check out with a clean bill of health.” He smiled, tiredly, at them. “She should be awake in a few hours.”

“And, the baby?” asked Caterina.

“Little guy is resting with his mother.” William nodded to Abel. “You may go join them.”

Slowly, and quietly, Abel made his way to Esther’s bed. He frowned as he looked over her pale and exhausted form. He knelt next to her, taking her hand and placing it to his mouth, gently kissing it. “You did so good, my love. Rest… I will take care of our son.” Peeking over at a bassinet that had been placed next to the bed, Abel noticed the sleeping infant. He smiled, a proud feeling surging through his chest as he admired the child. “My son.”

\---

It was almost dawn when Esther began to stir. She blinked her eyes open to see that she was back in the medical ward. She frowned. “How many times will I end up here?” she whispered as she slowly sat up. Sighing, she looked around from the bed. The sound of someone snoring away caught her attention. She turned to the sound and immediately her heart melted.

Abel was passed out in a chair, a bottle in one hand and their baby in his opposite arm. It was the most beautiful feeling she felt when she gazed at them. Carefully, she left the bed and tip-toed over. She took this time to really admire how much they looked alike. Kneeling, she perched herself beside them, just watching them sleep. Gently, she combed her hands through her mate’s silver locks, tenderly.

At the touch, Abel began to stir. He yawned, straightening up. Once he noticed Esther, he snapped awake. “Esther? Are you okay?” He placed the bottle down and turned fully in her direction. “Do you need something?”

Shaking her head, she leaned against him. “No… I just need my mate and child.”

Abel calmed a bit, looking to his sleeping son. “Esther… I want to apologize. No one meant to make you feel annoyed and upset…” He turned back to her, looking guilty. “I should have respected your boundaries better. It’s my fault you endured his birth all alone.”

“No, Abel… I should have kept my feelings in check.” She nuzzled her face against his shoulder. “Deep down, I think I was doing the right thing… Like, instinctively I needed to birth him on my own.”

“Still, I should have been there to support you during that trying moment.”

Esther placed a hand to his lips. “My love, enough. Just let me enjoy this moment with you and Simon.”

Abel blinked. “Simon?”

Shrugging, she gave him a smile. “I really liked the name… When I saw him the name came to my mind and then I knew his name was to be Simon.”

“Hmmm…” A smiled crept it’s way to Abel’s lips as he looked down at his baby. “Simon is perfect.”


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Enjoy~ :)

“How cute!”

Esther laughed as her sister-in-law kissed and hugged her baby. Seth had come to visit the newborn. It was adorable watching the Methuselah Empress loving on him. “He looks just like his father.”

“I’ll say! The genes are strong in this family!” Seth cooed at Simon, the baby just blankly staring back at her. “Serious little man.”

“Again, takes after his father,” the Princess laughed. Esther shook her head, her eyes meeting Ion’s form. She noticed something a bit different about the Earl of Memphis. His eyes were on the Empress, but the look they held was not what a guard of the Empress should have. It looked… like longing. Not to mention that he looked paler than normal. She frowned, concerned. Why did he look like that?

Just then, Abel and Caterina entered the private infirmary room. “I see you are doing much better,” commented the Cardinal.

“Feeling much better, your Eminence.” Esther smiled brightly. “I am cleared to be discharged this afternoon.”

Abel sat next to her. “Our room is set up nicely and ready for you and Simon.”

“Thank God… I swear I hate ending up in here!” Esther pouted. “I want to go over a year without being held up in the medical ward.”

“Keep praying. Knowing who you are mated to, it’s a given that you would come back for some reason or another,” Caterina said with a bit of sarcasm. She then nodded to Seth. “If possible, may you and Father Nightroad join me in my office? I need to go over some minor things regarding our peace treaty.”

The Empress pouted and looked to her nephew. “It seems we will have to play later, Simon.” She handed him back to Esther. “Here you go, Mama.”

Abel pressed a kiss to Esther’s cheek before standing. “We shall be back soon.” He smiled and followed Caterina out of the room, Seth in tow.

Waiting until the others were out of earshot, Esther turned to Ion, who was still watching the door. “A penny for your thoughts?”

Snapping out of his zoned state, Ion looked to Esther, cheeks tinged pink with embarrassment. “I wasn’t thinking anything.”

“Really? It looked like you had something on your mind… or someone.”

“N-No!” The Earl crossed his arms, pouting. “I was not!”

Esther shrugged and hugged Simon closer. The baby yawned as he snuggled against her bosom, falling asleep almost immediately. She cleared her throat as she patted his back. “Well… if you need someone to talk to you know I am here.” Seeing the Earl frown more, she sighed and went on comforting her sleeping baby.

“How did you feel?”

The question came as a surprise. The redhead looked up at Ion, who now looked confused at something. “What do you mean?”

Ion pushed away from his spot and walked over, taking a seat next to her. “When you and Nightroad began your crazy relationship, you had no idea that you both were destined mates until you became sick… What did you feel?”

Frowning deeply, Esther looked away. The memories of pain and loneliness crept back into her mind. “It hurt. It started with dreams… Then the unbridled need to be near him was so intense it gave me great pain all over. I felt like if he weren’t near me, I would have died without his touch.” Taking a moment to collect her thoughts, she continued. “It made me physically sick to not be around him for long periods of time. Now, that we mated, I don’t feel like that anymore. I am complete and I never will be without him again.” She turned back at him. “Why did you want to know this?”

Ion was silent again, but in his eyes swirled many emotions. He looked back to her, biting his lip. “I-If I tell you something, please do not make a big deal about it and please… keep this between us.”

Crossing her heart, Esther nodded. “I swear.”

“Well…” Ion carefully thought for a moment. “For a while now, I have been having dreams… They started out pretty innocent, and now…” His cheeks flushed an apple red. “Now, these dreams have turned from innocent to something that would make Father Garcia blush. They keep happening and become more lustful every time I close my eyes.” He looked back to the door. “It doesn’t help that she is so oblivious to my feelings and is making it so hard to be around her without wanting to… And the pain… I feel so much pain, even now! I hurt and she isn't here to make it better...”

Esther blinked; mouth gaped slightly as a look of understanding dawned on her. “Ion… a-are you saying…”

Looking guilty, Ion turned back to Esther. “I thought it was a simple crush… But I am afraid I am wrong.”

“S-Seth?”

He nodded. Ion gulped, nervously. “I feel it, Esther. I feel a wanting feeling aching in places that never affected me before. I feel need, I feel tingles, I feel pain, I feel everything!”

“Ion!” Esther blushed. “I understand!”

“What do I do? I can’t just approach her about it!” Ion slumped back against his chair, staring into space. “She may be much older than I but has the youth of a noticeably young maiden. I don’t look that old myself, but still, I feel wrong about it… I don’t know what to do, Esther…”

She felt for him. Esther placed a hand on his arm, rubbing it in comfort. “If you are her mate you cannot deny the fate of it all. But the only way to figure this out is to talk with her. Holding off will only hurt you more, both physically and emotionally.”

The Earl sighed, hugging himself. “I don’t know…”

They sat in silence, Esther still petting his arm while the baby slept on.

\---

Esther had finally been released for a few days and was nursing Simon in her and Abel’s room. She rocked the baby back and forth in her chair, humming as she watched him nurse on her. The priest was sitting with them, reading a newspaper. It was calm and quiet.

“NIGHTROAD!”

Well, so much for peace. Abel sighed and folded his paper up as Brother Petros knocked on their door. It made Simon unlatch from Esther, crying in annoyance from the knocking. Esther quickly fixed herself before she began to comfort her baby.

Abel opened the door, forcing a grin. “Hello, Brother Petros.”

“Nightroad, Cardinal Sforza wishes to see you, now.”

“And the yelling was for…?”

“I… Please forgive me, I was just over doing a simple job.” Embarrassed, Petros turned on his heel and rushed away.

Finally, after getting Simon to relax again, Esther joined her mate at the door. “You better go. Best to not keep Lady Caterina waiting.”

Nodding, Abel gave her a quick kiss and left. “I shall be back soon.”

Esther smiled, closing the door. She placed Simon into his crib before taking her seat. She took out her own book and began to read. She was about ten minutes in when another knock came from the door. “Yes?”

Ion slipped into the room, locking the door behind him and looking around, panicked. “Esther…”

Worried, she sat up. “What is it, Ion?”

He went to his knees, shaking. “I-I… I feel…”

“Ion!” She rushed over to him, kneeling in front of him. He looked as white as a sheet and was sweating. “Oh dear!” She could see what was happening. “I told you. I told you that you need to be honest with Seth, not keep it bottled in like this!”

“I can’t!” He looked scared. “She w-will deny me!” he cried out.

Esther took him by the shoulders and hushed him. “It’s okay, Ion. It will all be okay.” She whispered and spoke calming words. It worked a bit, seeing him relax some. Still, he wasn’t calming down as much as she needed him too. “Ion, Seth will not deny you. She is your intended mate.”

“I don’t… She…”

“You need to let go of your pride and accept all this!” Esther gave him a look that rivaled a mother scolding her child. She tapped his head. “Now you listen here, Ion Fortuna... You are not weak for feeling this way. She does not realize that you are her mate and will not until you either say so or end up hospitalized like me. Don’t be like me. Be honest about everything!”

At her stern tone, Ion felt something in him snap. It was like he had a wakeup call. Esther was right. It was either he suffers and get worse or man up and confront his mate. He looked at Esther, a small smile on his lips. “Y-yes… You are right…” Rising up on wobbly legs, Ion stood with a look of determination on his face.

Esther stood up too. “What now?”

“Like you said… either suffer or let fate take its course.”

Esther smiled. “Then, you know what you must do.”

\---

Abel and Seth were out walking the gardens with Lady Caterina. The siblings were enjoying each other’s company with the Cardinal as they took an afternoon stroll. Abel pointed to a simple red rose. “I always find it amazing at how well these roses bloom. Even in the cold of winter! The nuns who tend to them seriously have a green thumb. How do they do it?”

“I agree. Every time I visit the gardens, the floral never ceases to amaze me.” Seth picked a rose and placed it behind her left ear.

“Well, I shall return to my office,” said Caterina, looking at the siblings. “I have a meeting with his Holiness. I trust that you two will think over what was discussed?”

Both nodded, Seth waving at her. “Yes, we will. We shall discuss it more soon.”

“Indeed. Farewell.” Catering turned and left.

The priest turned back to the rose he was admiring. “I might ask the nuns for a bouquet to give Esther. She would love a few of these in our room.”

Seth was about to reply when she saw Esther heading their way, pushing Simon in a baby buggy. Ion walked with them. She smiled and waved. “Well, there is my dear sister-in-law!”

Turing, Abel smiled and began to wave. “Hello, love!”

Esther and Ion walked to the garden entrance, meeting the siblings. “Hello. We were just about to walk the gardens with Simon.”

“What a nice idea.” The Empress grinned and cooed at her nephew. “Hello, little one.”

Ion felt his heart speed up as he watched Seth interact with Simon. Esther peeked at him, smiling. She nudged him with her elbow, waking him up. She gave him a nod, encouraging him. Clearing his throat, he took a step forward. “My Empress?”

Hearing her title, Seth smiled and looked up to Ion. “Yes?”

“M-May we talk?” Inwardly, Ion was kicking himself for his brief stutter.

Both Seth and Abel looked at each other. Seth shrugged and nodded. “Of course, Earl.”

With a nod of his own, he began to walk with Seth to another side of the gardens. He peeked back at Esther, who gave him two thumbs up. Feeling a bit better, he continued his walk with Seth.

Confused, Abel looked to his mate. “Is he alright? He seems…off?”

Smiling brightly, Esther placed a hand to his cheek. “My love, you will understand soon enough.”

\---

The oblivious Methuselah Empress led Ion to the bench in the middle of the rose garden. She sat down first, patting the spot next to her. “Come, tell me what is on your mind?”

Shaking his head, Ion walked over and knelt before her. “I am afraid I cannot sit next to you. I must face you, for I am not worthy yet to sit at your side.”

Seth raised a delicate brow, confused. “What do you mean?”

“I have been hiding something from you… Something that is important.”

Now, she was very curious. “Ion, what is it? You know you can tell me anything, right? I am your Empress.”

“And as my Empress I don’t feel that I am worthy of you.” He looked down.

“Worthy of me?” Seth was beyond curious and confusion. “Ion… you are not making sense.”

He chuckled a bit. “Nothing to me makes sense anymore… But I must be honest with you.” Looking back up, he gazed into her emerald eyes. “Many months ago, we came here only to find our dearest Esther hospitalized. She had been sick, and we didn’t know why until we discovered she was to be your brother’s mate.”

“Yes, I do remember.”

“She had made herself sick because she was not near him. She had unmentionable dreams. It wasn’t until they mated, she was cured.”

“Yes, I know. But, why are you bringing this up?”

Ion bit his lips, suddenly feeling a nervous. He knew that the next words from him would seal his fate. “Lady Seth, she was not the only one who has been going through those same ailments...”

Seth cocked her head to the side, confused even more than before. “My brother only has one mate. Who else was to mate him?”

“No!” Ion took a deep breath. “Seth, it was me!”

She looked shocked. “You were to mate my brother too?!”

“No! Not Father Nightroad!” The Earl looked defeated. He sighed and grabbed her by the shoulders. “It’s you!”

“M-Me?” Seth took a moment before it began to click. “Wait…What?”

Ion looked at her, desperation sparking in his eyes. “My Empress, my Lady Seth, listen to me and really hear what I have to say.” Making sure her attention was on him, he began. “For many months I have been suffering the same as Esther did. I’ve…dreamt about you.” He blushed. “I’ve felt things. I’ve even been physically sick whenever I am not around you. I have tried, many times, to deny it all. All that has gotten me is a suffering I can no longer take.”

“Ion…”

“Please, let me finish… Seth…” He smiled sadly as he looked down, unable to meet her eyes. “When I say your name, it makes so many emotions flow through me. I never knew a simple word could cause me to feel so weak yet so strong. I have tried so hard to deny my feelings. I feel I am not worthy of you. You are so close yet so far from me.” Taking a very deep breath, Ion was ready. “I know this sounds crazy, but Empress, I am your mate.”

Seth just stared at him. She blinked once, then twice.

Ion could feel his nerves spiking through him and her silence wasn’t helping. He looked away again, feeling hopeless and rejected. “I knew it…” he mumbled, pulling away from her.

“All this time…”

He stopped, turning back to her. “What?” His eyes went wide. She had tears in her eyes. “E-Empress?”

Shakily, she raised a hand and placed it to his cheek. “All this time… Nine hundred years. I thought Lilith was lucky to have been destined to someone like Desmond. And then, Abel finds his mate in Esther. I never thought I would be as lucky as them…Until now.”

“E-Empress?” A hopeful feeling began to bloom in Ion’s chest.

“Call me Seth, and only Seth. A mate should not have to be so formal.”

Ion felt the feeling in his chest grow. “Really? Y-You accept me?”

Seth gave him a small smile before leaning in, resting against his brow. “I accepted you since the day we met in the Empire. I knew, from the day I sold you and Esther tea that fate had crossed our paths for a reason.” She leaned closer, her lips ghosting over his own. “Who knew that the boy I met that day would turn out to be my mate,” she whispered.

Unable to hold back anymore, Ion closed the distance between them and pressed their lips together. It was like a spark shot through them and all the weight of the world disappeared. Seth sighed and pressed closer, wrapping her arms around his neck. After a few moments, the pair pulled apart and stared, rusty red to emerald green.

Seth smiled and kissed his nose. He smiled and pulled her into a hug. Unknown to them, Abel and Esther were spying on them from behind some of the rose bushes. Abel had a goofy grin on his face as he watched his sister cuddle the Earl. “Well… Welcome to the Nightroad family, Ion.”


End file.
